He Can Only Hold Her
by Madame Fist
Summary: "It means more to you, doesn't it?" He said darkly. "What?" I answered slowly. "This town, your sisters, the Professor, your superhero status, your 'good girl' status. Being with me is still wrong in your eyes isn't it?" Reds, r&r
1. one

Hello! So, I'm back? Before I start blathering on about the story, I firstly want to apologise for removing all my stories awhile back. I got so many upset pm's, I never realized how valued they were. I just felt like a lot of them needed re-writing, and some of them, just weren't great, maybe someday I can re-write the most popular ones. Feel free to private message me with any ideas or your thoughts about whether I should do this; I'd love to chat about it!

So back to my newest story. It's a Reds story, but of course. I'm not going to unveil too much, you'll have to read to see, but it is **not** an AU, just I haven't included as much crime fighting or villains as I should/could of. For those that don't gather, the bold name at the beginning of each chapter is whose POV the chapter is in, it is mostly in Blossom's though. The lyrics in italics at the beginning of each chapter are quotes from songs I have gotten inspiration from whilst writing, some may not necessarily have anything to do with the chapter that follows but to me they link to the story.

I promise there will not be a massive authors note at the beginning of each chapter, just this one while I explain, and any reviews I feel I need to respond to, I will do through PM's, not on here. So, on with the story, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the odd OC.

* * *

><p><em>Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again, whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again – Lovesong, The Cure<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

The air was cool, and the sky was dotted with millions of tiny stars. I kicked a piece of gravel across the roof, looking up at the stars again, waiting to see that familiar red streak zoom towards me.

Today was a special day. It was our 3 year anniversary. But it also marked the anniversary of something else; the day I betrayed and lied to my family. Not just my family. Everyone. The whole town.

It's not something I'm proud of. But it's the situation I'm in. And I don't think I could trade it for the world. Because I can't deny how much I love Brick Jojo. He is most definitely my soul mate, most definitely made to be with me, not to fight or destroy me.

In a perfect world, we could be together publicly. We could be meeting up tonight, at a sociable hour, and going out for a meal or to the cinema. Instead, we're meeting on a rooftop of some skyscraper that we've met on before, on the outskirts of Townsville. We'll sit here for a few hours, and just spend time together.

Then I'll fly home, and hope I don't wake anyone up. And Brick will go back to the apartment he lives in with his brothers.

It's much easier for him to lie about his relationship with me. If Brick disappears at 11pm, and doesn't arrive home till 2am, his brothers won't question it. They might not even notice he left.

But when I come in that late and if someone notices, I have to conjure some excuse up out of thin air. I hate lying.

And continuing to lie about something to your family for 3 years, well you'd think it'd get easier, not harder.

It'll be easier once we've both worked up enough money to move out. They don't have to know who my 'lodger' is.

The wind started to blow my hair around my face wildly, and I knew Brick was arriving. Sometimes he flew so fast he was just a sharp red blur, that you aren't sure whether you just imagined it in the corner of your eye. Just one of the many ways we hide our meetings.

"Hey Bloss, got you these." He smiled, pulling a bunch of roses from behind his back. Not shop bought roses. Hand picked, you could tell he'd cut them himself from someone's garden, wrapped them together with an elastic band. This was the sort of hand made gift I was used to. It was the thought that counts with me and him. Sweet, in a way. "3 years," he let out a long whistle. "Who'd have thought it, huh?"

I smiled as he handed me the red roses, and took in their scent. I lay them down on the concrete, happy he had even remembered.

"Certainly not me." I said with a smile. "Thanks Brick, they're beautiful."

He grinned, holding my chin in his hand and planting a kiss on my lips.

When I was around him, I felt more like me. I felt like I could be who I am more. It probably doesn't make much sense, but I feel safe, and happy when he's here. And when he isn't, it's like something's missing. Like a part of me, like a limb, isn't there. It's the strangest feeling, when you love someone.

We sat down together on the concrete of the roof, and he pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest; that crook just beneath his collar bone, where my head fits perfectly, like it was made to rest there.

"You been here long?" He asked, looking up at the stars. "You feel a lil chilly."

"5, 10 minutes. What's that in your pocket?" I answered, feeling a soft square in his parker coat pocket.

"Oh, that. It's my other anniversary present to you." He pulled the white item out of his pocket.

It was a white shirt, with a small red smiley face in the middle, with devil horns. My favorite shirt of his, I wore it all the time, on the odd occasion I stayed at his. I felt a few tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh Brick. I love it. Thank you ever so much!" I cried, throwing my arms round his neck.

"S'all right, why ya crying?" He asked, brushing a tear off my cheek.

"I'm not, I'm not. Just, sucks ya know, I wont be able to wear it around the house, or to bed or anything."

"Sure you can. Say you got it at a thrift store or something. They aint gunna know you didn't." He said, smiling. "Wear it when you want."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, holding the shirt against me. "I'll wear it to bed."

"Knew you'd like it. So, what did ya get me?" He asked, wrapping some of his coat around me too.

"Well, I did something naughty." I said, looking at him from beneath my lashes.

He raised his eyebrows. "Did you really?" He said, leaning in closer.

I retrieved a roll of film from my jeans pocket. "Remember when we went to Docksville for the day? And I took Bubbles' camera, and we took pictures. And I hid the film, said I'd print them off when the time was right?"

"The times right, all of a sudden?" Brick asked, half sarcastically.

"It's your present. Me, entrusting you with evidence of our love!" I said, leaning towards him and kissing his lips.

He smiled, taking the film. "That's great Bloss. I'll get them developed. Be nice to be able to look at pictures of you when I can't see you. I'll do some for you too."

"Yeah. That's the thing though, you can't get them done in a shop, someone might see them. There's a dark room at the photo lab at the library. I'll try taking them there if you like?"

"Can't I just go to the store? What's the photo clerk gunna do if they see them? What does it matter?" Brick asked, his face screwing up a little, like it always did when we spoke about things like this. He hated having to sneak around. We both did, but it's just something we've got to do.

I took the film from his hand. "I'll get them developed; they'll let me in at the lab to do it."

He sighed. "Okay. Well thanks anyway. I know how much it must mean that you finally want them developed. We went to Docksville like a year ago!"

"Well, I would love to have a sneaky little photo of you to look at when I please." I said, smiling. "And 3 years is a long time."

I remembered that day we went Docksville. I was so nervous, convinced someone would recognize us. But, no one seemed to care. We went to the dock and took photos together, ate out in a fancy restaurant, played arcade games, normal things couples do. It was such a great day, and it felt so awful at the end of it, frantically searching for Bubbles camera, to grab the film from it, blabbing on to her that it was a school project.

"Hey, I was thinking, shall I bring that two man tent along with me tomorrow night? I was going to tonight but I wasn't sure how much time you'd have." Brick offered, trying to hide the cheeky glint in his eye.

That was a funny night. Brick had brought the tent along and we camped out on the rooftop. Only for a few hours, it was great to have some privacy while meeting though.

"Yeah sure, that'd be fun! I'll bring some snacks."

"Yeah, snacks." He said, leaning in and kissing me.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :)<p> 


	2. two

So seeing as the first few chapters are KINDA on the shortish side, well, I think they are, I thought I'd update a little sooner for you. A BIG thank you to everyone that did read and review, I hope you're curious enough to keep reading! ;) On with the show...

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I've got this friend, a loveless romantic, all that he really wants is someone to love him back – I've Got This Friend, The Civil Wars<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

Bubbles was brushing her teeth, and the snoring I could hear in the distance was Buttercup, asleep already.

I quickly took off my t shirt and jeans, and chucked Brick's top on. It smelt just like him, the smell made me feel warm. I can't wait to see him later. Well, if all goes according to plan.

I climbed into bed, yawning and giving a stretch. We really needed a bigger house. 18 years old, and we still shared a room. I mean, a lot of the time, Bubbles was at her boyfriends, and Buttercup at her friend's house. It got really awkward when Bubbles brought her boyfriend upstairs with her. Buttercup and I had left the bedroom so fast.

I grabbed my mp3 player from the bed side table, and popped the earphones in. This was how I kept myself up. Not that I would usually fall asleep, I'm always too eager to see Brick to just drift off. But I don't get as much sleep these days.

I heard Bubbles pad into the room, and then the room went dark as she switched off the light.

"Night girls!" she cried.

"Night Bubbles." I replied. I played my mp3 player quietly, so I could hear if anyone was up and about. It was 11pm. The Professor usually went to bed about 10pm. It was a lot easier to get past him now that he worked days at a laboratory in Townsville. His creation of us 18 years ago made him a bit of a legend in the US. After the years of toiling away in his lab in the basement during our childhood years, an experimental institution finally took him a little more seriously. Rather then being up at nights and working in his lab, he's too exhausted, and gets an early night.

This was a rare night that we were all in. Usually didn't make a difference for sneaking out, though. I mean, with our super speed, I can get out quickly and quietly no sweat. It's waking the girls up that worries me. Because not only do we all have super speed, we all have good sharp senses too.

I waited an hour. Brick would have to wait a bit longer tonight. Just meant I'd get home later, but that was okay.

Opening the window was the hardest part, but once it was open I could hop out, push it to and I was off.

Buttercup slept like a log, and Bubbles wore earplugs, due to Buttercups snoring, so I am usually pretty safe to leave.

As I approached the roof, I could see the tent with a little orange glow. A light, not Brick's hair.

I unzipped the entrance to find Brick, sat round a plate of tea light candles, and holding boxes of Chinese food.

"It's just a little bit cold. I got all your favorites." Brick said, smiling up at me.

"Oh Brick, thanks so much!" I said, sitting down next to him, and grabbing a spring roll.

"I shoulda done this yesterday, considering what day it was"

"No," I said, through a mouthful. "You didn't need to do it at all!"

He smiled, picking up some chop sticks and feeding himself some rice and chicken curry. "I actually paid for it too."

"With legally earned money?" I checked.

"Most of it. So I bought down some pillows and a sheet, in case you fancied staying the night, in my little love shack." He raised his eyebrows, changing the subject of his petty crimes.

He was trying. Or so he had me believe. He knew how much I 'frowned upon' his law breaking. Over the years, the crimes had lessened, or become less serious. Which was a start at least. He struggled to get a job, or hold one down, he made money when he could.

He was forever trying for a job in the café I work at down town. I wish I could recommend him, but it might give it away, and look pretty strange.

I smiled at him as he pulled me closer to him. "Hey watch the candles! You're a fire hazard!"

"So you got ice breath? It'll be fine!" he laughed, kissing me continuously…

* * *

><p>"Is that rice in my hair?" I said, picking it out and giggling. We lay entangled together in the little two man tent.<p>

Brick laughed, flicking some out. "This is why food should never be mixed with pleasure!" He sniggered.

"So you had this all planned out huh? Bring me a selection of my favourite foods, romantic candles, and seduce me in a tent?" I joked.

He laughed, "Worked didn't it?" He winked. "How was your day then, been up to much?"

"Not really," I replied. "Normal day at work. What about you?"

"Well, I delivered them parts for Sonny, got $70 for that. Then I took the other parts to a guy in Docksville for Rupert. Got me $85 for that one."

"And what part of any of these dodgy dealings was legal?"

"AND, I tipped off a cop about a robbery planned for downtown today. He gave me $50 for that. That was my legal earnings. One a day at least, Bloss, that's what you said! I'm trying my hardest, it's not easy when you got a reputation like mine." He said, rearranging his trusty red hat. He didn't wear it that often these days, but it was nice when he did.

"A tip off? That's not exactly legal, is it?" I said, a disapproving tone in my voice.

"Well, it saved you and you're sisters a job didn't it?"

"I guess so. Who was doing the robbery anyways?"

"My brothers. They got away, I knew they would. Came home screaming about how they're going to 'kill the whiney little motherfucker that told on them', hahaha!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, at least you stopped them, whether they know it or not."

"But think, if they'd have been successful, we coulda moved out a lot sooner!"

"With innocent people's money? No, Brick, we're doing this the right way." I said. He didn't say anything, just stretched out a bit, and grabbed a fortune cookie.

"I could stay here all night, ya know." He said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I can't though. I got work in the morning, and the Professor will be up early, he's got to be at the lab for 8am."

"You know what would make life a lot easier? Not having to sneak around so much."

"Brick, come on… Not now."

"No, seriously Bloss. I been thinking about it, 3 years is too much. We going to do this forever? What about when I want to marry you? We gunna have a secret wedding, with no guests? What about when we have kids? Its gunna be hard enough moving in together, let alone actually starting a life together?" He said, cracking the fortune cookie open in his annoyance. "I'm fed up of not being able to be normal."

"Brick, I am too. But it's not as simple as that. You saw how angry they were when they saw us together. And that was so long ago. When they realize I've been lying to them, for 3 years, they aren't gunna be happy with me! Not at all. And what about you're brothers? How disgusted with you will they be? You're fraternizing with the enemy!" I cried.

"Oh please, they'd get used to it. Whenever the topic of you 3 comes up, they're always going on about how hot you are you're sisters are. Not how they want to kill you. If they wanted to do it, it would have happened by now. They're men, I can guarantee if one of your sisters showed some interest, they'd be on it."

"You're brothers hate us! I went to school with you guys, remember? I'm not having this conversation right now Brick. It's not fair. You know me and you will _never _be normal. If we were to become public, it'd be fine for you. I'd become a sham. My family would disown me."

He pulled the piece of paper from inside the fortune cookie:

_Our first and last love… Self love._

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :)<p> 


	3. three

Many many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Makes me feel like its all worth it, knowing people are enjoying it! Now, the paragraphs written in _italics _are flashback for this chapter, mm'kay?

* * *

><p><em>Love isn't perfect even diamonds start out as coal - Diamonds And Coal, Incubus<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"A diet coke, and a large latte." I said, placing the drinks on the table.

"Thank you dear, here." The woman said, placing 2 dollars on the table. "For you."

"Oh, thank you." I popped them in my apron and went back to the counter. I'd made $14 already, and I've only been here 3 hours. This was what I didn't mind about working in a café. The tips were friendly. And, I am quite well known around town, which is great for my pocket! I worked here most days, it was just a little job to keep me going, not a career but, I enjoyed it.

"Blossom!" cried Trudy. She owned the café, a stout young woman, who made the most amazing cupcakes.

"What is it Trudy?" I asked, approaching the counter. Beside her stood a guy I didn't recognize.

"This is Tim. He's new here; he'll be working in the kitchen with Declan. Be nice and welcoming, like you usually are!" She said, gesturing to the man beside her.

He was around my age, maybe a bit older. Tall, with dark hair and a slight beard. He had blue eyes, and a cheeky smile.

"Hello Blossom. Tim." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I nodded, shaking it. He held my hand, and my gaze, just a little too long, then let go, looking down, mildly embarrassed.

"Hello, Tim. It's nice to meet you. Umm, I better go serve them girls over there… But, if you need anything, just let me know…" I said, walking away quickly.

He seemed shy, which was better than a loud, over confident idiot being employed here, so that suited me fine. The only talking I'd have to do with him was giving him food orders then serving them from him. So not too much.

I remember when I first met Brick again…

_It had been about 10 years, and so much had changed. The last time I'd clapped eyes on these lot, we'd all been children. We were 15 now, and things were different to the last time we all met, to say the least._

_He had changed, I could tell that from this distance. His hair, a lot shorter than I'd last seen it, made him look a lot older then he was. But I knew exactly how old he was; the same age as me. I'd changed too, of course. My hair, still long, still bright red, usually still in a high ponytail too. But I was a young woman now, with a petite, growing figure. And he was a young man._

_He hadn't spotted me yet. None of them had. Why were they even here? They hadn't been seen in Townsville for years. Why was _I _even here? I hate these kinds of high school house parties. Buttercup and Bubbles always insisted I came along. I had no one to go with but them, and they usually ditched me first opportunity they got._

_My stomach rolled with a strange sense of fear and excitement, as I took a step closer towards them. At least this might make this party a little more interesting. I was curious about them. Him in particular. I half expected a fight. The last we had seen of each other, we were sworn enemies, my sisters and I hardest battle, that almost destroyed us. They'd sworn they'd be the end of us. Anger swirled in my stomach, as I tensed up, my body not wanting to be near this threat._

_So, why was I getting closer and closer to this probable maniac? Most likely an even eviler little bastard, now he had reached his teens._

_My stomach flipped, as his dark haired brother tapped him on the arm, and pointed in my direction. They all looked over at me in unison. I fixed a hard glare onto my face. A challenging one. If they wanted a fight, they would get one._

_Brick smirked. And I felt my stomach flutter. What was going on? What was this strange reaction to him? Butch had been the first to look me in the eye, yet I felt nothing like I did when those red eyes bore into me. He was probably the only person in the world with red eyes. Maybe that was why._

_They started to get closer. I dropped my gaze for a couple of seconds, searching for my sisters. They were close by, Buttercup with some of the girls from her class, Bubbles being chatted up by some juniors from school. When I looked back round the 3 of them were all in front of me, grinning._

_Brick took my wrist, his touch burning, and pulled me into a more secluded corner. I wrenched it away, ready for the next action._

_"Blossom Utonium. Powerpuff." He said, still smirking._

_"What are you doing here? You better not have any trouble planned –"_

_"Relax, it's a party right. We know some of the sophomores. We are sophomores." Brick said._

_"Not at my school you aren't." I scoffed, the very idea of them three being allowed to go anywhere near a public school made me laugh. They were pure evil._

_"We do now toots. So you better get used to these three handsome faces hanging around." Butch grinned._

_I was completely dumbfounded. This wasn't good news. The trouble they'd cause for us, and the other students at school. It was dangerous._

_"Listen. I'm not up for any fun and games with you guys, what's the deal? What are you planning? If you even try anything at school, we'll be on your asses before you can blink!" I threatened._

_"Hey now, no funny stuff! We want an education. We crooks gotta get smart too ya know." Brick said, and he winked, then looked me up and down. "You three brush up well don't ya. Amazing what 10 years can do."_

_I screwed my face up in annoyance. "More comments like that, and I'll be the one causing the trouble round here."_

_"Is that a threat or a promise?" he replied, smiling._

_"What the hell are you guys doing here? Bubbles! Get your ass over here!" Buttercup bellowed, jumping to my side._

_Bubbles was on the other side in a half a second. "The Rowdy Ruff boys? I thought you guys were gone!"_

_"We was, but we're back now. So we'll be seeing you around." Boomer said._

_"Let's go see what this place has upstairs." Brick commanded, and with that they bundled up the stairs. Whoever planned this house party should not have let them in. Not that they could have stopped them._

_"Great. Just what we need. Their ugly mugs back, bothering us. You can bet your last buck they're up to something too. Why else would they turn up to a party at a Townsville high students' house." Buttercup said angrily._

_"They're probably thieving up there! We better stop them!" Bubbles cried._

_"You're right, get anyone who's up there down though first, just in case this gets ugly." I commanded, and my sisters nodded in response._

_I found him in the main bedroom of the house, rifling through a large jewellery box. I sat down on the bed, the creek of the springs making Brick look round._

_"Still with the petty crimes and thefts, then?" I asked him. "And there was me hoping you'd grown out of that."_

_Brick smirked. I'd only been around him for a few minutes, but he seemed to do that a lot. "Sorry to disappoint, but a guy's gotta eat."_

_"Jewellery?" I replied, skeptically._

_"Jewellery I can sell? I thought you were the brains?"_

_"I thought _you_ were the brains. You know I can take you down for this, right?"_

_"If you can catch me." He said, making no attempt at escaping, then placing the now empty box under the bed, and searching for anything else._

_"Put the jewellery back Brick. I'm not gunna let you take anything from this house."_

_He slid along the bed, until his thigh was touching mine. "And how are you gunna stop me?"_

_The heat from his jeaned thigh touching my bare leg made me blush, so I ducked my head. What was this weird feeling I kept getting around him? I glanced down at our touching legs. So did Brick. I glared at him, but when our eyes met, the look softened slightly. He was examining my face, like it was something amazing and rare, that he'd ever seen before. Like he was mystified, his brow furrowed._

_He smiled a little, kinda almost bashful, that expression didn't last long though. I watched him realize what he'd just done, and his look hardened into a glare. The crash of his brother coming through the wall and landing next to us on the bed soon snapped us out of our sudden stupor. _

"_Butch! What the hells going on?" Brick yelled, hovering over the bed he lay on._

"_Bitch is crazy!" he yelled._

_Buttercup come through the Butch shaped hole. "You guys get the hell out of here!"_

"_This place is empty Brick, there's nothing worth anything here. Lets bounce." Butch said._

"_You're right. Boomer! We're leaving!" Brick glanced over at Blossom. "See you at school Monday." He said, smiled, then they left._

"Excuse me? This isn't decaf, I ordered decaf?" a young girl stood there, holding up a steaming cup of cappuccino, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, sorry…" I said, taking it from her, her whiny voice waking me from my memories. Even when I met him then, 3 years ago, there was something about Brick.

There shouldn't have been, and I do know that. I don't know what it was. I hated him yet, I wanted him to talk to me. I think I just wanted _someone. _Someone to talk to, someone who'd listen. And I could tell he felt the same. He was, persistent, even when I was down right rude. I couldn't understand why we were talking. I'd pretend whenever he approached me it annoyed me, especially if my sisters were present. We were supposed to hate each other. Bubbles or Buttercup never spoke to Butch, Boomer _or _Brick, unless it was to tell him to leave me alone. Apart from exchanging a few insults here and there at passing, I guess.

It took me weeks to trust him, too. Months, even. I was always convinced it was some sort of scheme. Get close to one of them, then destroy them. Get close to one of them, get them on our side. Something like that. It took me weeks to admit to myself that I felt something more, let alone admit it to him. But, 3 years, and he loves me. So I am pretty sure I have nothing to worry about. Well, apart from the city, my sisters and the Professor finding out, of course.

"Here ya go, decaf cappuccino." I said, putting it down in front of the girl.

She didn't even bother to look round, or muster a reply, just carried on gabbing to her friends.

I turned round, rolling my eyes slightly, and bumped straight into a hot cup of cappuccino. It splashed all down my front, and was kinda hot. It happens often here, and I think people forget the temperature isn't as hot for me as it is for them.

"Oh!" I cried, wiping down my front, the hot brown liquid sticking to my chest.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, oh god, let me get a towel, I was just trying to help, I went and got that snotty girls decaf for you, I've just come to terms with the coffee machine." Tim yelped, going to grab a cloth.

"Don't worry about it, it, happens a lot here. Normally to me, too. Don't worry." I reassured him, taking the cloth and dabbing it against me.

"Isn't it burning?" he asked, bemused.

"Nah, not at all really. Just feels warm and sticky." I said, wiping myself a little.

"Amazing." He said with a smile. "Listen, I am really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. For starters, I'll go back to the kitchen, I'm obviously not waiter material." He said as he headed back to the kitchen.

"Obviously not." I said with a smile.


	4. four

_I make you miserable you stick with me although you know I'm gunna ruin your life - God & Satan, Biffy Clyro _

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"And then, he, he, he said that, that if I couldn't support his career choice, then, then we couldn't be together anymore!" Bubbles wailed, exploding into a series of more tears.

I stroked her hair as she buried her head in my chest, crying relentlessly.

Buttercup was stood at the door to the living room, rolling her eyes, and the Professor peeked his head round the door, gulped, then disappeared, most likely hiding in the lab.

I don't blame him to be honest.

"He was a jerk to you anyways Bubs, you're better off without him." I reassured her.

"I know, but but, I love him! I gave him everything!" she bawled, the last sentence sounding more angry then upset.

"Oh Bubbles, come on," Buttercup sighed, sitting down on the living room sofa next to us. "You were with him like, 6 months?"

"He was my high school sweetheart!" Bubbles yelled. "And you hated him anyway Buttercup, so you have no opinion, you're probably happy about it!"

"High school sweetheart?" Buttercup snorted. "You were together 5 minutes! Get over it!"

Bubbles and Dale had been together probably about a year, maybe a little longer. He was a quarterback, she was a cheerleader, typical high school couple.

He's off to college, miles away. He got a place in a closer one, our local, and Bubbles wanted him to go there. He took the further away college place, said he wanted a change of scenery. I'm sure he did… They had a big argument about it, and split up. He was also annoyed that she wasn't going to a college now we had left school.

We were needed in Townsville, is the short answer. We still looked after the city, and fought crime. A lot of the crimes that the police could handle, they did. Some longstanding villains of our childhood weren't around anymore. There were still citizens that needed protecting, so we were still here to do that. We were all happy with it being that way.

"Shut up Buttercup! At least I can get a boyfriend, when was the last time you even saw a boy!" Bubbles shrieked at Buttercup.

Buttercup just laughed. "You don't even know what you're talking about, Bubbles. You're just a blubbering mess that needs a boyfriend to function. I actually pity you a little bit, you'll never find me drowning in my own tears on the couch!"

"I do not _need _a boyfriend! I, I need Dale! I love him! You don't understand that! You're so hurtful Buttercup!"

"And you're pathetic! Get over it, they'll be someone else before you know it." Buttercup said nonchalantly, grabbing the TV remote.

I gave her a stony glare, she was right, but she didn't need to be saying this to Bubbles. Bubbles was one of the most sensitive people I knew, she'd take it all to heart. Buttercup just enjoyed winding her up.

"Ignore her, Bubbles." I said, and Bubbles threw her head onto my chest again, sniffling.

"Yeah, just ignore me. You know I'm right though…" Buttercup said casually.

Bubbles' head shot up. "Oh for gods sake…" I mumbled, knowing what was going to happen. Buttercup was the queen of wind ups.

"You're not right Buttercup, you're just a, a BITCH!" Bubbles screamed, hovering over the sofa and glaring at her sister, her face red from crying.

I sighed, as the argument ensued. Mid air, centimeters away from each other, screeching. I could have predicted it, as soon as Buttercup opened her trap.

I was about to start breaking it up, when I heard the phone ringing in the hallway.

"Keep it down you guys, the phones ringing!" I said, heading over and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Blossom?"

"Oh my god, Brick!" I hissed. "What are you doing ringing my house phone?"

Panicking, I raced into the downstairs bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"We got a landline phone at our place now! Thought I'd ring and let you know! How cool is that?" Brick cried excitedly.

"No Brick, it's not cool! Are you trying to get us caught? I hardly ever get phone calls, how suspicious is this gunna look? Did you even consider that before calling?" I said, in hushed tones.

"You're annoyed at me for calling you? Do you have any idea how long it took me to save up to afford this?" He said, shocked at my reaction.

"Do you have any idea how _stupid _you are? What would you have done if the Professor picked up? Or one of my sisters? Do your brothers know you're on the phone? How did you even get my number?"

"Enough with the questions! Why are you being like this, you're ruining it! I spent ages arranging this. My brothers are out. But I wouldn't care if they were in, I'm fed up of this sneaking around stuff. Three years is long enough! I-"

I interrupted him. "BRICK!" I hissed. "This is not the time or the place to be having this conversation! And-"

_He _interrupted _me_. "You're right. Meet me at central park at 7.30."

"7.30? People will be around! I thought we were meeting on the rooftop again? What are you trying to do?"

"Meet me at the park at 7.30 Blossom, we _need_to talk!" And he hung up.

_Bastard._

What the hell is he doing!

'We need to talk', never a good thing to hear, especially not from your boyfriend.

I took a deep breath in. I'll kick his ass later, idiot. When I opened the door, Buttercup and Bubbles were still arguing, luckily enough, they probably didn't even realize I left the room.

"Why can't you be more like me and Blossom? We don't need a boyfriend, to get out of bed in the morning!" Buttercup yelled, as I came by and put the phone back in its holder sneakily.

"Girls, GIRLS! Seriously, give it a rest. Buttercup, let Bubbles mourn her relationship, Bubbles, if Buttercup is happy without a boyfriend, be happy for her. Don't fight. It's stupid." I said, both of them looking away.

"Sorry Buttercup…" Bubbles mumbled. "It's okay if you don't want a boyfriend…or a girlfriend?"

"Bubbles! Are you just trying to start another fight?" Buttercup yelled.

"No no! Sorry!" Bubbles said, letting out a giggle.

Buttercup smirked. "Well, that dude was a jerk, Bubbles, you'll find someone better."

"I hope so." She smiled.

I sighed, slumping down on the sofa. At least that was over. I looked at the time. 6.04pm. Wow, Brick really did need to talk…

* * *

><p>I found him sat on a bench in the park, wringing his hands together. This wasn't a good sign. There were only a few people around at this time in the evening, enough to be spotted though.<p>

I'd told the girls and the Professor I was going to the library. The library, public and school, had been our sanctuary throughout our entire relationship. Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer and Butch were guaranteed to never go, and the Professor bought all the books he needed. Yet here we were, meeting in the park.

I sat down on the opposite end of the bench to Brick. "Hey." I said, glancing over quickly.

I heard him sigh. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what are you doing? I've come to meet you, rather publicly, I might add." I hissed in reply.

"No, what are you doing on the end of the bench? And why are you whispering, and not looking at me?"

"You know _why_ Brick, what are you playing at?" I asked, still looking straight ahead. "Are you just trying to get us caught?"

"Say what you're doing." He said. I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell he was getting angry.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Go on, say it, you're pretending you aren't with me!" He cried, his voice a little louder, filled with anger.

"Of course I am Brick, our relationship being secret and all? What's got into you?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"You look fucking crazy, talking away and not looking at me." He said through gritted teeth.

I turned and gave him a wide eyed stare. "I'm acknowledging you now, in public. Happy?" I hollered at him.

"No, as it turns out, I'm not happy. And that's precisely why I called you here, early." He said, looking serious and cross.

"What, what do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about it for a couple of months. 3 years is too long to be doing this pretending shit. I'm fed up of it Bloss. I love you, and that's all there is to it. I refuse to pretend we aren't in love anymore. If I can deal with it, and if you can deal with it, so can everyone else. It's getting ridiculous, and I'm surprised no one else has caught on so far." He said, looking me right in the eyes.

This was a conversation we had quite regularly, but it seemed different this time. I swallowed, taking in what he said.

"Brick, why now? What's changed?"

"I'm just not happy doing it this way anymore Blossom. I haven't been for a while now. I mean, I can't even call you, like a normal couple could. I don't even know your cell number! I can't take you out, I can't invite you over. And how exactly are we ever gunna start a life together, like we say we will. We can't, not the way things are going right now. Are you even happy? I know you hate lying to your dad and you're sisters. So why don't we just tell them?" He said, scooting a little closer to me on the bench.

"Brick. Brick I love you, but I can't do that. You know I can't. Do you not remember when we told them, two and a half years ago? I can't do that."

"But what's worse? Continuing a lie, or telling the truth?" Brick asked, taking my hand. "We can't carry it on any longer. You know that Blossom. They got to know. Whenever you guys are busting one of our plots, we _never_ fight each other, they are going to notice that sooner or later! And the boys are starting to catch on that's something's not right already. I hardly come up with any schemes anymore. That's big to them you know. Blossom?"

A policeman was at the park. And he hadn't taken his eyes off Brick and I. I slid my hand out of his, and Brick watched. His gaze met mine, and he frowned deeper.

"It means more to you, doesn't it?" He said darkly.

"What?"

"This town, your sisters, the Professor, your superhero status, your 'good girl' status. Being with me is still wrong in your eyes isn't it?"

I didn't know what to say, and I was still aware of the cop across the park watching us.

"Well, that answers my question, really." Brick said, going to get up.

"Brick, wait! They hold equal importance to me, and making me choose is not fair. Don't go, please." I said, reaching out and touching his hand.

He flicked it away. "If you loved me, Blossom, you wouldn't even need to think about it. I'm presenting you with an ultimatum here, and you're more concerned about someone seeing us together? That's answer enough in my eyes. I see where you're priorities are." He glowered, his teeth grit tightly.

"An ultimatum? What are you saying?" I asked, as my heart beat quickened.

"It's all or nothing, Bloss. They're you're options." He said, looking down at me, hope in his eyes.

I began to tremble; I wasn't expecting this at all. He looked so upset, like he'd not slept properly. How had I not picked these feelings up, each time he had mentioned this lately?

"So, so if I say, I won't tell my family?"

"Then it's over. All, or nothing."

I looked down at the ground. "Brick, I, I can't, I –"

"I can't do this anymore."

And he left.

"Brick, wait, please! Can't you at least let me think about this?" I shouted after him.

"You shouldn't need to think about it, Blossom. You shouldn't need to."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r<p> 


	5. five

A BIG BIG thank you to everyone whose reviewed! I am so glad you're all enjoying this! I just want to quickly thank/reply to the anonymous reviewers who I can't contact through PM, PreCure5Cool - I am really thankful for your constant reviews :) I am glad you're enjoying it, and hopefully Blossom can show Brick off to everyone ! ;)

Whoa - Thanks for the review! I thought I'd show Brick's, softer side, ish, haha. He is portrayed as quite cold and harsh in a lot of stories (I am not complaining about that, he _is_ a Rowdyruff!), I thought, seeing as they are in a long term relationship, I'd play him as quite thoughtful and dedicated to Blossom. That's why he ended up walking away from her. But anyway, glad you're enjoying it so far!

csouthard11 - Thanks for the review! & wouldn't it be great. Blossom is a very proud creature in my eyes. I wonder what love will do to her?

Wow - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Now, about the fortune cookie, 'Our first and last love... Self love'. I chose this because, in my head, it means people will always look out for themselves before they would someone else, (sometimes!), I thought it fitted in with Blossom and Brick, as they are both protecting themselves by not becoming public. More so Blossom, then Brick, we find out, but, yeah, thats what it meant to me, that's why I chose it!

Anyway, sorry for the big paragraph, I know they can get annoying at the beginning of a story, I'll try not to make a habit of it. And anyone feel free to message me if you have any questions and whatnot! On with the show!

* * *

><p><em>If this love is unconditional, why don't you take me as I am? - Take Me As I Am, Rumer<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

Three days have passed. It feels like years though. I feel like I'm in a dream. Or a nightmare.

I'd wandered home in a blur that evening, not exactly believing what had just happened. I've been in a bit of a haze since then.

I haven't heard from him. I haven't exactly tried to contact him either. I've been waiting on the rooftops for the past two nights, but he's not showed up.

I haven't slept, which could explain the zombie like state I've been in. I'd managed to get out of work on 'woman's problems', which is good because I'd have probably lost my job the way I have been acting.

I just can't believe it. I really can't believe that conversation went that way. I can't believe it.

I feel empty without him. Nothing feels right. I feel, cold, and alone. I keep going over and over what was said in my head, and thinking of how I _should_ have replied. How I _should _have dealt with it. But I didn't. And what does that mean?

I mean, is he right? Do I really not love him as much as he does me? Does my 'status', and my family mean more to me than Brick does?

I can't answer these types of questions. I keep asking myself over and over again. But I keep drawing blanks. They are equally important to me. Is that the wrong answer?

It was to Brick.

I was sat in the kitchen, stirring my cup of tea. I can't concentrate on anything. My thoughts are all wrapped up in him. In everything we've been through. In not being able to answer _that _question.

One of the only times I really needed to get the right answer, and I didn't. Or did I?

I don't know. All I do know is that I love him, irrevocably.

But I don't think he saw that when we last spoke.

"Is she just staring into space again?" I heard Buttercup ask.

"Shh! Yeah, she is. I wonder what's wrong?" Bubbles replied.

I didn't turn and look at them, but I knew they were stood at the entrance to the kitchen watching me.

"Blossom?" Buttercup said as they both entered the kitchen.

"Uh huh?" I said, staring into space as I stirred my tea.

"Umm, are you okay?" Buttercup said, grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge. Bubbles sat down next to me.

"You've been acting a little strange for the past couple of days…" Bubbles said, concern in her voice.

I turned and looked at my blue eyed sister. Her face showed the worry in her voice. I looked round at Buttercup. She was stood with her hand on her hip, sipping her orange juice. Even she looked perturbed.

I looked back down at my tea. I couldn't tell them. And that upset me almost as much as the break up itself. I love my sisters. They mean everything to me. My whole life, I've looked out for them, and they've looked out for me. It's always been that way, and not being able to tell them something as big as this, it hurts.

"Blossom? What is it? What's happened?" Bubbles said, taking hold of my hand.

Buttercup picked up my tea. "This is really cold, Blossom." She said, tipping it down the sink. "Fess up. What's happened?"

"It's nothing, seriously. I'm fine."

"We're not idiots?" Buttercup replied, sitting on the other side of the table, effectively blocking me in.

"You've not been in work for like three days, you've not been sleeping. Barely eating...Tell us Blossom." Bubbles gently stroked my hand.

"I just don't feel too well. Really bad, period pains. Seriously girls, don't worry. I'll be on top form before you know it." I said, not managing to muster a smile.

They weren't buying it. And Bubbles suddenly looked upset. It hurt her that I wouldn't say.

I thought about the last time I told them about our relationship.

I was 15, Brick and I had been together for 6 months. No one knew, and I'd decided it was time to tell my family. This time, much to Brick's disapproval. It's funny how things change…

_We were stood down the side of my house. It was dark out, the moon shining down, almost providing a spotlight._

"_Lets just go, I wanna go! I don't wanna do this Blossom, they are gunna go crazy!" Brick cried._

"_They might not. I mean, when you guys started at school, loads of people expected it to happen, I don't know why they did though…" I said, trailing off into a different train of thought._

"_You know they will Bloss! I don't think this is necessary, we've been together this long without them knowing. 6 months is half a year!" Brick said, "That's ages, we can do it, they don't need to even know!"_

"_We can, come on." I said, swallowing hard as we approached my front door._

_I slowly put my key in, and opened the door. It was quiet inside, but I could hear the TV on, meaning someone was in the living room._

_I'd told them I was bringing someone over for them to meet. They just wouldn't expect it to be Brick…_

"_Ooo! Blossom's home! With her boyfriend – AHHH ! Blossom look out! It's Brick!" Bubbles cried, stopping mid air and pointing at Brick._

"_Bubbles –" I started to explain, but then Buttercup came flying in._

"_Brick! What the hell are you doing here?" Buttercup cried, squaring right up to him._

"_I told you this'd never work." Brick grumbled under his breath to me, turning away from Buttercup so that he didn't hit her. I clasped his hand into mine and pulled him gently back from my green sisters squared shoulders._

"_Guys, just let me explain! Where's the Professor?" I asked, taking a step towards the living room._

_Brick followed close behind, Buttercup glaring at him the whole time. Or was she glaring at him, I think she was glaring at me._

"_What's going on?" Bubbles squealed. "What won't work?"_

"_Is this some kind of truce? Cos I aint buying it!" Buttercup yelled._

"_Girls? What on earth is going on?" the Professor stepped out of the kitchen, his eyes widening when he saw Brick._

"_You three might wanna take a seat." Was the only way I could think of starting this. Once they'd sat down I began. "I told you there was someone I wanted you to meet. Someone important. I bet you didn't realize you knew him already?" I said timidly, looking at Brick, and he took my hand._

"_WHAT?" Buttercup cried, probably the loudest I'd ever heard her yell. Actually, maybe not, that was saying something, Buttercup was always yelling._

_Bubbles and Buttercup looked mortified._

_"No funny business. I do, erm, love her." Brick said; sounding the most sheepish I'd ever heard him_.

"_Is this a joke?" Buttercup spat._

"_No, Buttercup, it's not a joke, Brick and I-"_

"_Blossom, how _could _you?" Bubbles squeaked, putting her head in her hands._

"_This is disgusting, Blossom! You of all people should have known better!"_

"_Blossom, sweetie, what happened?" The Professor suddenly spoke up. His eyes looked betrayed. I felt my heart tear a little._

"_Professor, I, I, I can't explain it. I, it just kind of happened, and –" I started to burble._

"Just kind of HAPPENED? _Blossom, do you not remember _ANYTHING? _Do you not remember all the times these guys attacked us? All the times HE attacked YOU? Remember when he broke your arm when you were 8? TWICE? We're enemies for a reason youknow! This is totally gross! Professor, you're not gunna let this happen, are you?" Buttercup started again._

"_Buttercup, please! We all know you have an opinion, we really do! Just shut up for five seconds, please!" I shouted._

"_Don't shout at me, Blossom, you're the one who's crossed the line! Why I oughta chuck him out of here!" She grumbled._

"_Buttercup, stop." Bubbles whimpered, wiping tears from her eyes._

"_Professor?" I asked, my voice wavering. I knew the girls would react like this. I was hoping time would help to fix it; it was the Professor who I didn't want to hurt._

"_Blossom, I'm, I'm disappointed. You know I can't let this go on any longer don't you?" he said._

_I was hoping he wouldn't say that. I turned and looked at Brick. He squeezed my hand. "Told ya Bloss." He said with a half smile._

"_How long has this been going on?" The Professor asked calmly._

"_Six months." Brick answered._

"_SIX MONTHS?" Buttercup and Bubbles cried._

"_Six months." I confirmed._

"_And have you been...safe?" the Professor asked._

"_Safe?" I asked._

_Brick sniggered. Bubbles, Buttercup and I glanced at him, then back at the Professor, confused._

"_Have you been…using protection?" The Professor said, physically and mentally cringing._

"_Professor! None of that!" I cried._

_He seemed to breathe out a massive sigh of relief. "This can't go on any longer, Blossom. Six months is enough. You're only young, such a serious, complicated relationship won't do your heart any good."_

_I looked at Brick, my eyebrows furrowed, a deep frown carved onto my face. He looked slightly indifferent, a familiar twinkle in his red eyes. He was up to something…_

The rest is a bit of a blur, Brick was made to leave, I was allowed to say 'Goodbye'…

"_I'm so sorry Brick." I cried, falling into his arms, a few tears escaping my eyes. "I didn't think he'd be so, so blunt about it."_

"_Don't be, we knew it'd go like that. Do you feel better for doing it though?" he asked._

"_No, I feel worse. It seemed better when they didn't know. I just hated lying. It was worth it though, while it lasted. I love you, Brick." I said, kissing him deeply, a lump forming in my throat. "I can't believe it's ending like this."_

"_Ending? Oh it ain't over. Not for a long shot." He said, smirking, that twinkle returning to his eyes._

"_Brick? You heard the Professor. I can't do this to him, or my sisters."_

"_We been doing it for six months and they had no clue?" Brick said, twirling his fingers round a red strand of my hair._

"_But they know now?"_

_"And they think we're ending it right now? So what if we don't? They won't know. You act upset for the next week or two, they'll soon forgot it even happened, and we'll resume our relationship secretly, trust me. They love you too much to abandon you. And I love you too much to wanna split just cos of them…" He said, glaring towards the house._

_"Brick, I don't know…"_

"_Where's you're sense of rebellion, Blossom? They're thinking about themselves over what makes you happy? Do I make you happy?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Then I'll see you Friday after school, at the library." He said, with a wink._

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked, sounding a little agitated this time. "The hotlines ringing. Buttercup had to get it."

"Oh, sorry, what's going down?" I asked, trying to snap out of my memories.

"Fuzzys' acting up down at the swamp. Apparently, someone's on his property, or some shit. Come on Bubbles, it won't take 5 minutes. He's too old for this kind of crap now anyways. Blossom, you stay here. You're in no fit state to fight." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, I'll be fine-"

"You haven't slept. Go get some shut eye, and then you can come grab some of the action. We can handle Fuzzy." She commanded. It's a good thing she was good second command when I was so absent…

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	6. six

Thanks for the reviews everyone! As I edited this chapter, I noticed just how short it is, and for that I apologise! I'll update sooner because of this. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Can you remind me of a time when we were so alive - Franklin, Paramore<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I moved myself to the living room, and put the television on. There was some daytime chat show on. I stared blankly at the screen.

I just wanted to talk to him. This was getting silly now, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even do my duty and protect the city with my sisters. I couldn't believe I'd let a _guy_ put me in this sort of state, let alone a 'ruff. It just wasn't like me at all.

I _had _to talk to him. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 5.08pm. Too early, really. His brothers would be in.

I had to do it now, or I wouldn't do it at all.

Before I knew it I'd zoomed out of the open window, flying high in the sky. I had to completely avoid the swamp area of Townsville, that's where my sisters would be.

Flying low and fast, I was on the outskirts of Townsville in seconds, and then a minute later I was stood by the front door of his apartment.

I felt just as nervous as I did all those years ago when we were stood outside my own front door.

I knocked lightly, and nervously, and waited.

Luckily he opened it, a bothered scowl on his face. He blinked and his face screwed up, eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, somewhat calmly.

"I, I needed to talk to you." I said, looking into his red eyes.

"Now? Really? My brothers are in." He hissed from the side of his mouth. "Didn't think you'd want them to-"

"I don't care." I said, taking a step towards him, wringing my hands.

"After all these years, now you decide you don't care about them knowing?" He cried, looking round his shoulder quick.

"Who is it?" I heard Butch ask in his gruff tones.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "For everything. I, I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't think straight, which explains me being here. Can't we talk this out?"

He looked down at the ground, and sighed. "Blossom –" He began, but got interrupted by a TV guide hitting him on the back.

"Who is it?" Butch cried again.

He didn't even flinch at the rolled up tube of TV pages hitting him. "It's, it's no one." Brick answered, looking me in the eyes. "I can't do this anymore, Bloss. I mean it when I say that. I just, I can't. I can see the guilt in your eyes, you feel guilty about being here. And that's because of me. I don't want to make you unhappy anymore."

"I feel guilty for not fighting for us. You told me to fight for it all those years ago, and I'm trying to." I cried. "I'm only unhappy because I don't have you!"

"So, you're saying you want to stop sneaking about? You'll come in here now, sit down, and formally meet my brothers. Tell them we've been together for 3 years? Tell them you love me?" He asked. My stomach knotted, and something in my face must have given me away, as he answered for me. "No, you won't."

"I didn't say I wouldn't –"

"Your face says it all. You don't want that one bit. They make your skin crawl. But you don't want your precious family, or town, knowing either. So what _DO_you want Blossom? What do you want?" He said, raising his voice in anger.

"I want you." I mumbled touching him gently on the chest, my eyes pleading with him to understand. To go back to the Brick that only moaned twice a week about the way our relationship was.

"Blossom?" Boomer yelped, and in seconds they were both stood at the door beside Brick.

"Oh god…" He muttered.

"Well well well, we got a Powerpuff knocking at our door." Butch said, leering at me. He grabbed onto my wrist. "This is great, we can hold her ransome!" He pulled me into their apartment, and I elbowed him in the face.

"Get off me!" I growled.

Butch seized me by the scruff of my t shirt, my top riding up, and backed me into the nearest wall. "You better watch it puff, _you_ are trespassing." He gnarled at me, his face inches away from mine. Before I had the chance to counteract his attack, Brick had thrown him across the room. Something that happened a lot, judging by the state of the place.

"What the fuck man?" Butch shouted, laying against a now crumpled up sofa.

"Just get your hands off of her all right?" Brick yelled. "Back off, the pair of you!"

"What's going on Brick?" Boomer asked, a soothing note to his voice.

"Blossom, just, just go, okay. You've already ruined everything!" He said in anguish, anger taking over now.

"_I've_ ruined everything? You were just asking me to come in and meet them? You wanted them to know anyway!"

"What they didn't know couldn't hurt them!"

"What are you saying, Brick? That you won't tell them now, because it's over? You're done with me, because I won't change who I am?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

"Yes, Blossom, it's over. You won't change who you are, so why should I change who I am? Don't come by here. As far as I'm concerned, we're, we're enemies again. You turn up here again, we _will_hold you here against your will." He shouted.

I began to tremble all over, my face collapsing into a frown of distress. His body slumped a little, his face softening. He came forward, reaching out to hold my face in his hands. "Don't make this any harder then it already is Bloss. Just go, please." He whispered delicately.

I stumbled back, and watched his pained face disappear as he shut the door slowly on me.

"Okay. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I heard bellowed across the room once the front door was shut.

I began to wander down the corridor, towards the stairs, to get out of there. I reached the top step, and broke down in tears.

It felt like I'd just cracked a bottle open. My body and mind had needed to begin to mourn our relationship. My heart wouldn't let it do so 'till now. I was trembling all over like it was cold. I felt like, apart of me was gone, like someone had just torn a limb off me or something, something I couldn't live without.

I felt so confused. Was he putting that on for his brothers? Was it all put on? Was _none _of it put on? Did that even matter?

I sat, silently sobbing on the top step for a few minutes, Until I found the energy to fly home. Buttercup was in the living room, waiting for me.

"Start talking." She said, her face softening as I landed in her arms.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r!<p> 


	7. seven

Once again, thanks for the reviews everyone! As promised, I've updated sooner, this chapter should be a smidgen longer for you!

* * *

><p><em>And though my edges may be rough, I never feel I'm quite enough, it may not seem like very much, but I'm yours - I'm Yours, The Script<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

"Just calm the fuck down Butch okay, I don't need this shit from you guys right now!" I yelled at my brothers, as they stood in the living room, looking shocked. I was shaking all over, probably due to the cocktail of emotions I was feeling.

"Over? What's over? Why did she say, 'it's over?'" Boomer asked.

"Were you _banging_ her?" Butch asked, his mouth hanging open.

I screwed my face up at his comment. "Oh yeah, Butch, I was, cos that's all there is to a relationship right?" I said sarcastically. "Just, sex!"

"You were?" Boomer piped in. "For how long?"

"A _relationship?_" Butch cried, screwing his face up in shock.

"Nothings going on, so I suggest you both shut the fuck up, sit down and continue watching your shitty television show." I told them, slumping onto the chair with a loud sigh. If I handled this properly, I could pull the wool over their eyes… Maybe?

"If nothings going on, why did she turn up here, all upset?" Boomer asked.

"Shut up Boomer!" I shouted.

"No, answer him!" Butch challenged. "You can't have some screaming Powerpuff turn up at our door, and not explain it!"

"There's nothing to tell?" I shouted. "Anyway, I don't have to explain myself to you guys."

"Huh." Butch said, sitting down too. "Nothing, to explain, huh." I pulled my fingers through my hair, knowing he was thinking of something witty to say. He would come out with something he deemed 'clever', or something just to piss me off. Boomer sat down too.

"So. What's it like to fuck a Powerpuff?" Butch asked casually.

Boomer started to chuckle, and Butch grinned. "Bet you guys went mad huh, weren't scared of breaking her?"

"Shut it Butch, you fucking weirdo. I have no idea what you're going on about. I don't have to listen to this." I said, getting up and heading to my room.

"Oh I'm sure you have no idea at all. I might have to see what all the fuss is about. Give it a go too." Butch said, turning round to watch me leave the room.

I stopped dead. I didn't need to say anything, the way my shoulders had tensed was explanation enough that he'd hit a nerve. I decided that pretending wasn't worth it now. Especially knowing what Butch was like with women. After a pause, I growled. "What?"

"I might try her out myself. Blossom, she's pretty hot. And if she's been with you, she's obviously open to dating a 'ruff." Butch smirked.

I felt jealousy bubbling up inside me, and an angered expression appearing on my face.

"What's wrong Brick, you got a problem with me going near your redhead?"

"Stop talking about her like that!" I gnarled, launching across the room and socking him in the face.

"Whoa-ohh! Someones got a little crush! Just tell us the truth Brick!" Butch said, rubbing the side of his cheek.

"Come on man, we're brothers. We do things we shouldn't, we're Rowdyruffs." Boomer said.

I sighed. "It, it was just a fling…" I lied, hoping to shut them up.

"Oh yeah, and how long did this 'fling' last?" Butch said, as I came and sat down with them.

"For god's sake. What does that matter?" I muttered.

"Awhile then?" Boomer said.

"Well, kinda yeah. It doesn't matter anyway. Whatever we had is over now, so, you can stop bitching about it." I mumbled.

"You looked bummed." Boomer observed.

"_Are_ you bummed?" Butch asked.

I didn't know what to say. "Yeah. I am." I said quietly, looking away from them both.

There was a pause; all that could be heard was the trashy TV show that was on.

"You'll find someone else, man." Butch murmured. "Blossom's sucha fucking goodie goodie anyhow, I imagine that has something to do with why you broke it off?"

"I'm not sure I want to find someone else, to be honest. I don't want anyone now." I said, fiddling with my cap. "It's all, overrated anyway."

"You'll get over it dude, there are plenty of other women out there." Boomer reassured.

"Yeah, now the fun starts; trust me!" Butch leered.

I just nodded, raising my eyebrows. I didn't even really want to think about someone else. Not having Blossom still felt raw, and now my brothers knew, it made me realize just how real it is. I wasn't even sure if what I was saying had any truth in it. I knew I didn't want to pretend anymore; I was so fed up of sneaking about. And even if I _did_want to try and make things okay again, I'd most likely cocked it up with that line about us 'being enemies' again.

But, I'm not with her anymore. I can't be now they know. It'd just be weird. They'll deal with it better knowing it's over then they would knowing it was ongoing. Hopefully they forget about it and don't mention anymore. There's no point now as its nothing. I couldn't stay with her knowing how, miserable she was with the situation. Good and bad don't mix; we would never really work.

* * *

><p>"I know what will cheer you up, let's go destroy that office building down town that those dorks from school work at!" Boomer cried.<p>

I chuckled. "I'm not sure that's a good idea…" I wasn't even dressed yet, it was quite early, and if we started making trouble, I was more than likely to see Blossom. And I weren't sure what I'd do if I saw her.

"Come on man, you can't not do what you love, just in case she comes by." Boomer said, pulling on a t shirt.

"It'd be good to see you fight anyways, not seen it properly for a good few years. And now we know why…" Butch trailed off, kind of annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Butch. Least I've been with someone."

He sniggered. "Oh you know I've had my fair share."

"Whatever man. How is destroying an office building going to benefit us in anyway?" I asked, glancing over at Boomer.

He shrugged. "It won't, it's just fun though! So, are you gunna come with us? It'll cheer you up. Be good to go out and have some fun, us three, making trouble, like the good ol' days!" Boomer said, leaning on the arm of the chair I was sat on.

"I dunno if I can be bothered." I muttered.

"Come onnnnn." Boomer cried. I thought about it for a few seconds, and noticed Boomer was watching me still.

"What?" I asked annoyed, shoving his head away.

"I knew you were with someone. I had a suspicion it was Blossom, too." Boomer mumbled.

"Huh? What you talking about?" I replied, perplexed.

"Well, I didn't say anything cos I was scared you'd beat me up but, not too long ago, I came back home, and I think she was here…"

"Oh yeah? And what made you think that?" I gulped.

"Well, you came out of your room, in your boxer shorts, and –"

"Boomer, I think you're vivid imagination has once again gotten the better of you." I interrupted, my face indifferent.

"Oh really? I don't think so. She came running out of with a t shirt wrapped round her head! Why else would a girl you been with do that? Unless they were embarrassed to have slept with you, haha!" Boomer giggled.

"Ha, no way man! No chick would be embarrassed." I joked along.

I know what time he was talking about; it was only like 2 months ago…

"_Are you sure they aren't going to come barging in on us?" Blossom asked, pulling the covers up against her pale skin._

"_They're out at the dump, most likely collecting car parts to sell. They'll be there hours, we got plenty of time." I'd grinned, jumping into the bed next to her and pulling her close._

_She giggled. "Only if you're sure."_

"_I'm sure. To be honest, when I got you in my arms like this, I'm not bothered about anything else. They can come and watch for all I care." I said, gently pulling at the loose ponytail her long red hair was tied up in._

"_I__'__m __not __too __sure __about __that__–" __she __started, __but __I __interrupted __her __by __planting __my __lips __onto __hers __and __pulling __her __body __as __close __as __I __could __to __mine. __I __loved __it __when __I __got __to __hold __her __like __this. __I __knew __how __lucky __I __was, __I __was __the __only __one __who __ever __got __to __see __this __side __of __her. __Yeah, __she __was __still __pretty __shy __about __being __naked __around __me, __or _anything _to __do __with __sex, __but __the __intelligent, __perfect __girl __she __was __seen __as __by __everyone __else, __let __her __hair __down __with __me, __and __actually __enjoyed __herself __more. __And __I__'__m __not __just __talking __about __in __the __bedroom._

_It was the front door opening, about 10 minutes after we got started that made me freeze._

"_Oh my god, what was that." Blossom cried, looking up at me._

"_Err, nothing, don't panic, there's err, a tie on the door, he wont come in." I burbled._

"_Brick!" she cried, swiftly kicking me off of her. "Go find out who it is!" she hissed._

"_Brick? You home? The door wasn't locked." Boomer shouted through the house._

"_Oh fuck." I said under my breath._

"_Boomer? I gotta get out of here!" Blossom cried, scrambling around, grabbing her clothes up, my bed sheets being barely held around her._

_I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, watching her jumble into her clothes like a headless chicken. "This really isn't funny Brick! We could get caught! I knew this was a bad idea today I just knew it!"_

_I didn't stop laughing to myself; I just found my boxers and slid them on._

"_Boomer? What the hell are you doing home?" I asked, peering round my bedroom door._

_I saw him look at my boxers, then to the tie on the door knob. "You got company?" He smirked._

"_Urr, yes. I do, so can you get the fuck out of here?" I replied. He didn't need to necessarily know who it was._

_Boomer sniggered. "Oooh! I've only come home to grab a drink. Then I'll be out of your hair." Boomer headed into the kitchen._

"_Okay." I replied, relieved. I turned back to Blossom to see her fully dressed. "Where are you going? He'll be gone in a minute?" _

"_Brick, I gotta go, this is too risky. I'm sorry." She said. "Meet me tomorrow night, usual spot." She was stood beside me now._

"_Don't be ridiculous, he'll see you? You're better off waiting till he's gone and just staying with me!" _

_She turned around, scanning my room, and grabbed a dirty t shirt that lay on the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow." She replied, after placing it on her head. She planted a kiss on my cheek._

"_Blossom, BLOSSOM!" I hissed, to no avail, she opened the door and skipped out as quick as she could muster._

Boomer hadn't said anything till now, I figured he saw nothing. Obviously not.

"I'd say a chick's pretty embarrassed when she leaves with your top wrapped round her face. I knew it was Blossom by her hair though. Too long to be anyone else, and too red." Boomer said.

"Well, aren't you the smart one." Was all I could think to say.

"Don't underestimate me boss man." He winked.

"Are we going out for some fun or what?" Butch asked, fully dressed and ready to go.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	8. eight

A much longer chapter for you today, possibly one of the longest! Thanks to EVERYONE who has read this and reviewed it, I cannot believe the amount of reviews it's received so far! Ahh, amazing!

Oh, and a little piece of trivia about the story for you, the song that inspired this whole fic for me, was an Amy Winehouse song, called He Can Only Hold Her. Give it a listen, I imagine its on youtube. Absolutely beautiful song, moving words. It's what got me here, writing this. A broken, lost soul, and an inspring artist, may she rest in peace. But yes, give it a listen! Onwards with the story...

* * *

><p><em>I savour hate as much as I crave love because, I'm just a twisted guy - God And Satan, Biffy Clyro<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

It was pretty dead in the café, only me, Tim, and chef Mundy were in. Trudy had left me in charge, which she did on many occasions.

There were about five people in altogether, and most had ordered drinks, so there wasn't much for any of us to do.

I felt slightly better after going down there. I wasn't sure if it was the crying that had made me feel a bit better or what but, I felt minutely better knowing what the score was. Me and Brick, had broken up, we were no longer an item. I was heartbroken, but at least I knew.

It didn't mean I wouldn't try to make him see sense still though. Now I knew the score, it would make it easier to fix. Our differences shouldn't mean we couldn't be together. I couldn't think without him, I felt so alone. We're counterparts, we counteract each other. Like light and dark, good and bad, we're ying and yang.

I put my hand into my apron, clutching the roll of film that was in my front pocket, along with my notebook and pen, and my phone. I planned on heading to the photo lab and getting the pictures developed after my shift. Maybe that would make him see how much he means to me still.

But I can't help but think; it's obviously not enough to just come clean to my family. I'd managed to get Buttercup off the scent that night. It wasn't easy, mind. She was adamant I tell her what was wrong. I just made up some spiel about being confused about my life. She kind of bought it. I didn't enjoy lying to her, especially in a rare moment like that, Buttercup and I, we don't really do much sister to sister talking.

I just couldn't deal with the disapproving looks and the disappointment that would come with the truth. I had enough to deal with right now. I needed my family on my side.

"It's completely dead this morning huh?" Tim said, poking his head through the serving hatch, and stirring me from my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yes, it is, isn't it. Strange, for a warm May morning." I commented, not really turning to his attention.

"Wouldn't it be so much better if we could go chill out in the sun?" He asked. "It's such a nice day out there!"

"Yeah, it is nice weather. Which normally brings the customers in."

"Yeah. So Blossom. What do you do with your days when you're not, working in a café, and fighting crime?" Tim said, leaning his elbow on the side and resting his chin on his hand.

"Well, not a lot to be honest. Reading? I dunno."

"What do you want to do with you're life? Waitress in a small café can't be your big ambition?"

"No, you're right, its not. It'll do for now though." I commented.

"So what is it that you want to do? I'll take over my dad's business, in a few years or so, when he retires."

"I write." I replied simply.

"Ahh, I see. I can see that. Reader and a writer, that's what you do in your spare time."

"Yeah." I said, fiddling with the film in my pocket. I knew I probably should have asked him what his father did, and what someone set to take over a family business was doing working in a kitchn, but, I just didn't.

"Spending time with your sisters, also, and your boyfriend…?" Tim said, a curious look on his face.

I grimaced. "Erm no." I paused. "No boyfriend. I guess I do spend a lot of time with my sisters too, yeah."

"Really? Well that's just shocking. A pretty girl like you, with no boyfriend?"

"Tim, please." I said quietly, feeling weird. I mean boys did hit on me, but normally I could bask in the pleasure of having a boyfriend. A boyfriend that would beat their sorry ass if he were there. Not that I would ever say I was taken, just that I wasn't interested. I didn't really know this guy either. He'd only been here a few days, all we'd done is exchanged pleasantries. He seemed nice enough.

"My bad." He smiled, looking at my eyes again.

"Hmm…" I said, not knowing what to reply back.

Luckily our conversation got cut short by my phone buzzing in my apron pocket. I answered; it was Buttercup. "Hello?"

"We got a situation downtown, we'll meet you at the café in 2 minutes and explain." She said, the wind whooshing in the background, she must have been mid flight.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute." I said, but I'd already heard them land outside.

"Will you be okay to take over the front desk? I got some city business to attend to." I said to Tim, undoing my apron and absent mindedly handing it to him. "I shouldn't be long."

"Yeah, err, that's fine, see you later?"

"See ya." I said, dashing outside in a pink blur.

"Hey, so what is it?" I asked, all three of us taking flight in a matter of seconds.

"It's the Biz Corp building in central Townsville. Trouble's down there, destroying it. The police are at the scene, but, obviously making no difference, as usual." Buttercup spat.

We usually meant the Rowdyruffs when we spoke about 'trouble', but I'd be surprised if it was them; especially after the little incident at there place yesterday… Brick wouldn't be so insensitive as to dump me, then come head to head with me the next day.

"Well what do you expect them to do against them three? They aren't exactly going to listen to the cops. I wish those guys would just grow up, they've been such a thorn in our sides for so many years!" Bubbles cried as we neared the building.

I gulped. So it was those three. I sincerely doubted/hoped Brick would have had the decency to not show up so soon. It would be pretty awkward.

I didn't spot him at first, but I saw his brothers, swinging a huge metal pole at the office building, the people working inside screaming, terrified, glass everywhere.

"You two start on them idiots, I'll go tell the police they will no longer be needed." I commanded. They nodded, rounding on their counterparts from behind. I zipped down onto the ground.

"Thanks for trying to deal with this, we can take over from here now though." I said to the chief officer.

He nodded. "No problem, good luck."

I nodded back in reply. Yeah, I needed luck.

I zoomed up to join my sisters, who were hovering in front of the boys, with their arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Hey ladies, we're just messing around, having some fun." Butch said, pulling away a large foundation of the building, presumably to aim at the building.

"You not come to spoil our fun have ya?" Boomer asked innocently.

"Oh of course we have!" Bubbles replied sweetly.

"Not without a fight you won't." A voice that was out of sight said. I felt my chest tighten as I instantly recognized whose voice it was.

Brick flew to his brother's side, a menacing grin on his face.

"You're right on that one." Buttercup said through gritted teeth, balling her hands into fists. She almost didn't care what it was they were doing; she just loved fighting them. Or more, she loved the thought of not having to deal with them again.

Brick stared through me, stood with his brothers, and glaring at my sisters. I didn't know how to respond, my expression was inane, and so were my thoughts.

It felt like minutes passed as we all stood accosting each other, but it must have only been seconds; Buttercup threw the first punch, right into Brick's jaw. Normally when this kind of situation occurred when I was with Brick still, I'd wince at the hits he took, and he'd bite his tongue when his brothers caught me a good one, later I'd nurse his injuries, and Brick would go through the revenge he'd given his brothers for hurting me. But now? I couldn't help but feel a little weeny bit of joy when I saw Brick get a smack.

Boomer went for Bubbles in retaliation, and before I knew it I was being hurtled into the side of the building; a hit from Butch.

"Better get your head out of the clouds Blossom." He smirked, holding out a hand, presumably to help me up. Like I'd fall for that one.

I kicked his hand, pulling myself up in the process. "Shut up Butch." I said, kicking him again in the stomach.

In the few seconds it took Butch to recover, I glanced over at my sisters: Buttercup was still fighting Brick, and Bubbles was zooming through the sky after Boomer.

"Looking for your boyfriend? Or should I say, EX boyfriend?" Butch taunted, grinning.

"What?" I asked, once again, dodging a swipe at my head. I instantly felt sick, and cold, realizing what Butch had just said.

"That's right, I know." Butch replied.

Without thinking, I seized Butch's leg and spun him straight into Buttercup.

"Ooft! Blossom? What the hell?" Buttercup yelled, lying in a Butch/Buttercup imprint in the building opposite. Butch just chuckled, laying against Buttercup's chest. She pushed him off and whacked him in the jaw.

I flew over closer. "Sorry Buttercup!" I turned round to her, realizing what I'd just done. I was standing face to face with Brick. Without intending to, I'd handed Butch onto Buttercup, literally, and given myself Brick as a target. This hadn't happened in about 3 years. Whenever Brick _did_ go out hell-raising with his brothers, and my sisters and I were sent to get rid of them, Brick and I always went for someone else. Who was to say we had to go up against our counterparts?

Buttercup and Bubbles never questioned it, I assumed it was because Brick and I dated for a while, to their knowledge, they probably thought I found it weird, or awkward, and didn't want to see him. Maybe I was embarrassed by it.

But the very reason we never fought, was because we were still together. They didn't know that part though, obviously.

I wasn't sure who'd make the first move; we were just standing opposite each other, looking like a pair of deer caught in headlights. I didn't want to do it, not really.

But it turns out it was him, I kinda knew it would have been. His expression changed into a look of malice. Regardless of what a douche he'd been, I didn't want to _hurt_him. He aimed a punch at my face, but I dodged it.

Then he pushed me into the side of a building with quite a bit of force. I wasn't reacting like I normally would; I was too stunned by his actions.

In a flash he was in front of me again, as I began to peel myself out of the wall.

"Why aren't you fighting back Blossom?" He asked, annoyed.

"I don't want to fight you." I said coolly, brushing myself down. "Plus, these are my work clothes –" He punched me in the stomach, I landed straight back into the wall.

"Brick!" I yelled, wiping blood from my mouth.

"What, this is how it is now, Blossom? We're back to being enemies. It's what you wanted right?" He said, rising his hand to punch me again. "You didn't wanna go public, so this is what we resort to."

I grabbed it, swinging him into the wall. "How is this what I want? _You__'__re_the one that caused this!" I growled.

"No Blossom, _you_ are! You didn't want to tell your precious family, and I gave you the choice. You chose this, this is how it is now." He said, indented in the wall and yelling at me.

"Oh I see, I see, this is how you're making yourself feel better about ending things? By pretending it's my fault? Well it's your fault too Brick, I see you told your _precious_brothers about us?" I snarled, becoming angry now.

"What?" He said, a little dumbfounded, peeling himself out of the wall.

"Yeah, Butch has been mouthing off about us being together, why else do you think he went straight for me?" I cried, my face inches away from his.

"Well, I don't care! I don't care now Blossom! They know, kind of, and they were the only people I was hiding it from, so I got nothing to lose, hell, I could scream at the top of my lungs about us right now, and it wouldn't affect me! Tell the world about all the time we spent together, tell them about all those times you were screaming out my name –" Brick exclaimed, his voice getting a little louder.

I shot him to the side of the building opposite us with hot pink lasers. "Shut up Brick, that's not fair. I still have _everything_ to lose. Do I mean so little to you all of a sudden that you'd do that to me?"

I heard Boomer and Butch laughing, and I turned round to see what was going on. All four of them were watching us, Butch and Boomer sniggering, and Buttercup and Bubbles looking perplexed.

Oh no. They didn't.

I shot round and looked at Brick, a demonic look on my face, grabbing the scruff of his collar. "I swear to god Brick, if they have said anything, you're gunna regret it so bad."

"Regret? What a appropriate word to use." He said, his voice a deadly whisper, his hands clasping over mine and wrenching them away from his scruff. "Guys, lets get the hell out of here, this aint no fun anymore. Let's split." He pushed me aside like a sack of potatoes.

His words were like bullets, I felt like he'd shot me close range.

Butch contained his laughter, "Hahah! Yeah, you're right. Come on. See ya around girls!"

Brick gave me one last look, a withered look, softer then the words that had just escaped his mouth. It was like he was fed up, and couldn't do it anymore, then shot off with his brothers.

I sighed, shaking my head, and dashing over to where my sisters were, my breathing ragged, trying to keep in control. I swallowed hard.

"I really hate those guys." I said, surveying their faces, to see what Butch and Boomer had given away.

"Me too." Bubbles said meekly.

"They're absolute dumbass' too, Butch reckoned you and Brick were having a lovers tiff?" Buttercup asked.

Inside my stomach rolled, with fear of being exposed, and anger for Butch trying to give it away. That dick.

I pulled a skeptical face and scoffed. "Yeah right, whatever." I laughed, trying to steady my breathing.

"Yeah, I thought as much." Buttercup cried. "Lets go, I gotta head back to work."

At least they bought it, kind of. I knew what they were thinking though. I could read it in there eyes. Not thinking, remembering.

"Yeah, me too. I might need to change first though." I said, looking down at my tattered uniform.

* * *

><p>The room shone with a dark, red shadow. It was late evening, and luckily I was the only one in here.<p>

The photos had nearly dried off. Slowly, I could see the backward sepia images turning into pictures of a happy, redheaded couple.

My stomach twisted and knotted, as I reminisced, thinking about the day we spent together all that time ago, in Docksville.

One was dry enough for me to touch, and I gently unclipped it from the line. I stared intently at those red eyes. The love that I could see in them eyes made my heart hurt. How different things were now. I unclipped another, Brick holding me close to him, a close up one of our faces. We looked so content.

I thought of his face today. He showed no remorse, seemed to have completely recovered in a couple of days. Maybe apart from that last look he gave me. Why did I feel so torn up, like a part of me simply didn't exist anymore? How could he have changed how he felt so quickly? I knew that boy like the back of my hand, yet I couldn't read him at all today. I saw anger, of course, but, not much else.

I began to unclip all of the photos, and scanned through them like they were a set of cards.

So many happy smiles and longing looks. I felt a lump gather in my throat, and I let out a loud, agonizing whimper.

As the tears began to fall, I began to tear the pictures into shreds, into tiny, tiny pieces, whimpering and mourning as I did so.

I leant my arms on the desk, resting my head on my arms, and wept. That was all gone. Everything he'd ever felt. It wasn't there anymore. And it seemed like whenever I got a moment on my own, like right now, I couldn't be logical and rational anymore. Pure emotion just took over.

He was bad. I knew that about him when I let all this start up. I let him chase me, I gave in when I couldn't deny it anymore. I'd let him hurt me. Or, had I hurt him?

I let myself silently cry for a few minutes, but footsteps outside made me catch my breath. Wiping my eyes with the back of my wrist, I picked up all the ripped up evidence of our relationship, and put them in the waste paper bin. Most were too soggy and tear stained to even recognize.

I sighed, as I grabbed my bag, trying to pull myself together a little. Rational thinking. I was going to be okay.

Just before leaving, I glanced up. Two photos remained hung up on the line. One of Brick on his own; a cheeky smile on his face, his cap slung backwards, scruffy red hair poking out from beneath it. I unclipped it, and carefully folded it in two, placing it into my bag. The other, a picture of us both together, a kind, and rather oblivious stranger had offered to take of us: standing by the dock, Brick holding me by the waist, close to him.

I took that one too, putting it with the other one. I couldn't completely erase everything. Not just yet.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	9. nine

Thanks for the reviews! I won't blab today, I don't have much to say, just that I hope some of you took a look at the song I mentioned in the last chapter. One of my all time favourite songs. Anyway!

* * *

><p><em>Oh I've got this friend, holding onto her heart, like it's a little secret, likes its all she's got to give - I've Got This Friend, The Civil Wars <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

"Dude, it's your turn to collect the mail." Boomer said, slapping me on the head with a newspaper as he passed.

"Couldn't you have got it when you got the paper?" I huffed, slouched on the chair and not prepared to move.

"I just got back up here, plus, it's your turn!" he said, taking the remote control from my hands and changing the channel over. "Bout time you got up off your sorry ass."

I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to retaliate, and headed out the front door. I made my way to the ground floor, bashing my fist on our post box, it slipping open, revealing our rent bill up the top.

I sighed, taking it out and opening it quick. I scanned the price we owed; it was doable, I'd decide whether we'd actually pay it or not another time. Amongst the small pile was mostly junk, I began to screw most of them up when I noticed a small white envelope flutter to the floor.

My name looked up at me, in big, bobbly writing. I felt my stomach twist as I recognized the writing instantly. I picked it up, placing the other letters back in the mailbox; and opened it slowly.

There was no writing, just a photo; of me and her, standing by the dock, at Docksville. It was the one a random stranger had offered to take; I remember being surprised that Blossom didn't decline the offer. We were smiling, beaming even, I had my arm round her waist, pulling her close to me. Possession, she was my girl. Made for me, I'd always thought. Always known.

I stared at it till god knows when, and slowly placed it back in the envelope, putting it gently in my pocket. I wanted to see her, it took all my energy to not go zooming over there, grab her up in my arms, kiss her, hold her, tell her I was sorry, and that I'd never be so foolish again, I could wait for her to be ready, cos I loved her.

But I didn't do that; I just let out a long, heartfelt sigh, and headed back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I was really fed up of being in the café. I'd worked here since I was 16, and I was 19 in a few months. I was beginning to feel I needed a change of scenery. I'd practically worked here all of mine and Brick's relationship. To say I was reminded of him constantly wasn't an exaggeration. I always thought about him.

The thought of being here for another year, I couldn't take it. It wasn't that I hated it, I don't, it's an easy job, and it's made me a decent amount of money, now saved for nothing, but it feels like the place I worked at for our future, which doesn't exist anymore.

I need a new job. It's got to happen some day, and she's got Tim working here now, there are like five other girls that work here too. Things change.

A lot has changed in the space of a week. I feel like a different person, like I'm watching someone else's life unreel right before their very eyes. But it's my life. And I feel helpless as to stop it from unraveling. I feel like there's nothing I can do. For once in my life I can't just fix something or solve it. It's the most vulnerable I have ever felt. I'm like an unemotional statue. I feel almost ashamed, that I could love someone enough that they could make me feel this way.

Now it's over, and it's gone, I almost wish I could have the bad parts back, so the good parts would follow.

"Long day, huh?"

It snapped me out of my zombie like state. I nodded meekly in reply to Tim. It seemed like every shift I worked, Tim worked too. Not that I was annoyed; he was nice enough. Just, always there.

"We can close up soon, and then you'll be done for the day." He said, throwing a towel over his shoulder. He was in charge in the kitchen today, even though he'd only worked here about two weeks. He seemed to know what he was doing though, people had really enjoyed the food he made, I'd had lunch here too and it was good. It was only 5 o clock and the kitchen was all clean and ready to go too.

I nodded. "Yeah. Be good to get off home."

"Yeah. So you not got any plans tonight?" He asked.

"No, not really. You?" I replied politely.

"No, not really. So why don't we go out? Like, I'll take you out, for a drink, or a meal?" He questioned, hope in his eyes.

I felt a little smile appear on my face. It was a nice offer. But I couldn't even imagine being with someone else right now. I couldn't imagine thinking of someone else. I didn't _want_ someone else!

My face must have clouded over, a pained expression haunting my features, as Tim swiftly added, "Just as friends, if you'd prefer?"

I smiled, "A valiant offer, but I'll pass, I better get home."

"You sure? You always seem so, sad? Like you are hiding something. I thought I'd try and cheer you up a bit?" Tim said, his face softening.

I felt my cheeks redden. Even Tim had picked up on my behavior. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm okay. Maybe some other time?" I offered.

"Yeah, okay. Well here's my number." Tim said, passing me a slip of paper.

"Thanks Tim."

"S'all right, you can probably get off. There's no customers, we can deal with the rest of closing."

"Oh, you sure?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeahh. See you Blossom."

"Bye, Tim." I said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"How was work Blossom?" The Professor asked as I walked into the kitchen, placing my bag onto the kitchen counter.<p>

"Okay, yeah. Normal day." I said, shoving my keys into my bag. "What's for dinner?"

"We've already eaten, I'm afraid. Buttercup made leek and potato soup." The Professor replied, a strained look on his face. Ahh, Buttercup's awful cooking. Well I'm glad I missed dinner.

"You said it was nice!" Buttercup cried, folding her arms and abandoning the washing up.

"Oh, it was, it was." The Professor corrected himself hastily.

I laughed. "I'll just throw something together quick then." I said as I took off my apron and headed to the kitchen cupboard.

"So who was at work today?" Bubbles asked. She was eating a cheese sandwich, obviously she'd not even finished Buttercups soup. Cooking really wasn't her strong point.

"Just me, Tim and Alexandra. It was pretty dead all day."

"Tim's the new guy right?" Bubbles said inquisitively.

"Yeah, he's been there a couple of weeks now." I answered as I made a cup of tea.

"Is he single?" Bubbles squealed.

Buttercup scoffed. "Look who's suddenly interested in finding someone else!"

"Not for me! For Blossom!" She replied.

I chuckled half heartedly. "I'm not interested in having a boyfriend. It is funny you should say that, he asked me to meet him for dinner tonight." I sat down at the table next to Bubbles, stirring my tea, and watched the Professor make a quick exit, as boy talk began.

"And you said no?" Bubbles said, shocked.

"Yes, Bubbles, I said no, I'm not interested."

"He's cute! How old is he?" Bubbles inquired.

I rolled my eyes. "He's 21, and, he's not, ugly, no, of course not. He's, nice looking, I suppose…" I said, feeling awkward. I felt strange speaking of other guys like this.

"AHHH you LIKE him?" Bubbles cried.

"Bubbles!" I hissed in reply. "Don't freak out already! And don't' assume!"

"You do! You should meet him tonight! You missed dinner, let him treat you!" She said happily.

I felt my cheeks redden. I wasn't used to talking about guys with my sisters. Only guys they were interested in, not guys for me.

"I dunno Bubbles, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship…" I said, a pathetic attempt but it was all I could think of.

"Ready? You're nearly 19 and you've only been in one 'relationship'? If you wanna call it that, anyway." Buttercup chimed in over her shoulder as she did the washing up.

I felt the room go tense, as Buttercup referred to Brick and I. It was never really spoken about, but when it was you could cut the tension and disapproval in the air with a knife.

"Tim is better then Brick, Blossom." Bubbles said quietly.

Shivers went down my back as she mentioned his name. I never liked it being spoken; it felt unnatural. I shook my head, and looked down into my mug.

"Call him! Meet him tonight!" Bubbles said chirping up again and grabbing my bag.

"Bubbles what are you doing?" I cried, reaching out for my bag, but she held it out of my grasp.

She took out my phone and found the scrap of paper with Tim's name and number on it. "Tim Olsen." She read aloud off it.

"Bubbles? Give me it!" I scrambled, but she pushed against my collar bone. "Do not do that! Don't you _dare!__"_

She typed his number out on the phone and clicked ring. "It's ringing! Meet him tonight! Or I'll go down to work tomorrow and set you up on a date with him myself! You need to get out there Blossom! You're smart and beautiful; anyone would be lucky to be with you! Do it!" She said, thrusting my phone at me.

I felt my stomach knot as I placed my finger over the end button, just as I heard him answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tim. It's, it's Blossom. Err, you, okay?" I asked awkwardly, glaring at Bubbles, who was giggling loudly.

"Oh hi Blossom! I wasn't expecting you to call. I'm good yeah, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Erm," I hesitated, but Bubbles joyful smile turned into a threatening grimace, and I rolled my eyes, letting a little sigh out. "I was wondering, you know that dinner you offered earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, my sister made potato and leek soup for dinner and, it's the most awful thing my taste buds ever met, I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer? Say, that Italian restaurant across the road from the café, at half 7?" If I was going to do this, I was at least going to go somewhere I liked.

He laughed. "Yeah that sounds like a plan! I'm so glad you called! I'll meet you there. See ya later!"

"Okay, bye." I said flatly, putting the phone down.

"Ahh I'm so happy for you Blossom. It's going to be such a good night!"

I smiled timidly. "Don't you ever do that again!" I scolded, but Bubbles just laughed. "Seriously."

I could tell this was a bad idea already, I didn't want to lead Tim on; it was far too early for any of this. I don't want to even think of anyone else, let alone go out on a date. Tim did offer as friends though, so I'll go as a friend. I could do with a friend. I mean I know I have my sisters, but I can't really talk to them about how I have been feeling this past week. I can't talk to Tim either. But it'd be nice to have someone to hang out with, I suppose. Brick was all I had.

"Let's go get you an outfit sorted!" Bubbles squealed.

She grabbed my hand and began to lead me up to our room. Buttercup rolled her eyes and smirked as we left.

"Just enjoy the free meal." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	10. ten

Chapter ten already, can you believe it! Ohh, I'm just getting started! ;) Thank you BUNDLES for the reviews, they make me happy! Heres chapter ten!

* * *

><p><em>There is a darkness deep in you - You're All I Have, Snow Patrol<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I traced my finger along the sachet of sugar I'd just emptied onto the table. I was at the café, waiting for Tim.

So much has happened in the past two weeks. Tim pretty much hasn't left my side. But I've been grateful for a friend, someone to make me smile. I'm not entirely sure it's just a friend in Tim's eyes though…

The first time he pulled me into his arms, I froze. I didn't push him away and I didn't lean into him. I didn't know quite what to do. All I knew was it didn't feel the same; we didn't fit right. I haven't stopped thinking about Brick, and I probably never will. I ache and yearn for him. It's like a silent longing at the back of my head, constant.

I haven't seen him. I haven't really tried to either. I just, can't. My stubborn, stubborn brain is waiting for him to make the first move. After what he said, he needs to make the first move. It plays over in my head like its been recorded. _'__Regret?__What__an__appropriate__word__to__use.__' _The way he growled it, in a deadly whisper.

He regretted being with me. Well, he sure had a funny way of showing it. He knows me. I still haven't decided whether it was said to hurt me. Was he upset I'd not chosen him? Not that he gave me a chance to even choose anything. But he was right; I shouldn't have even needed time to think about things, when he gave me that ultimatum. Should I?

I have literally been drifting about from day to day, waiting for things to get easier. I never thought I'd say it, but it's been nice to have someone there to talk to. Which doesn't make sense, because obviously I've not been discussing what happened with Brick and I to _anyone._The only person I've discussed that with is myself, in my head.

Yet, Tim had kind of been my rock. It's strange how someone can comfort you so much without realizing it. I haven't been in floods of tears crying into his shoulder or anything. In fact, I haven't cried since I developed the photos. I have just, existed, since that day, the last day I saw him. But Tim's made me smile. It's made me feel better.

That 'date' we had two weeks ago went nicely. It wasn't as awkward as I imagined it to be, he chatted the whole way through, brought me three courses of food, and even drove me home, wouldn't let me fly by myself like I would have done. He told me about his family's business, they own a gaming company downtown, he studied media at college; he's going to join the company when a position as a designer becomes available.

He's the complete opposite to Brick, which is both a blessing and a curse, mostly the latter. It's nice being around someone who is so together, who knows what they want to do in life and has a plan. But, he's certainly no Brick. We don't slot together when he holds me. There's no spark, when he kisses me. Probably because I'm like a damn statue. Not that he's done that very often. I feel like I'm betraying someone when Tim's lips touch mine. I almost threw him across the room the first time he did it. It doesn't feel right. I knew he was going to do it as well, by the way he was looking at me for so long, almost as if he was deciding if it was a good idea. There was no spark.

But we've been seeing each other for two weeks now, nothing is official or set in stone, but I know it will have to be sooner or later. I can't lead Tim on. So half of me is saying to end this before it even begins. I'm not ready for it. I don't know if I ever will be. But at the same time, I don't want him to not be there. I do like him; he's kind, warm and sensible. He's someone to have a future with. So why is that turning me off so much? Everything a girl should want in a partner, but I'm not really interested in the slightest.

Either way, I know he's going to ask where this is going sooner than later, any normal person would start to wonder after two weeks. I still don't know what I'm going to tell him.

This is all my sisters' fault, really. Seeming to think I'd be happier with Tim in my life. I have been, that is no lie, but not _truly_, like when Brick was mine. Obviously they didn't know I was with him. All they've seen is that suddenly I am unhappy and assumed its because I have been single too long. But it's because I am single after three years.

I think I'll start badgering Buttercup to find someone, see how she likes it.

Tim's shift was nearly over, and I let out a little sigh as I dusted off the sugar I'd emptied off the table. We were going over to my place once he finished his shift; he was going to 'formerly meet my family', even though he's already met Buttercup and Bubbles. After that first 'date', they kept appearing at the café, and hanging about. _Spying._

Forgetting that one member was my ex boyfriend, it was worrying anyway that we hadn't seen the ruff's for almost a month. What were they up to? They normally caused some kind of issue, major or minor, a couple of times a week. But since that last meeting, since I left Brick that photo, nothing. It's almost as if they have upped and left.

I got to say I am a little disappointed. Seeing Brick brings the fire back, even if he did attack me last time. I feel more alive then ever when I'm with him.

"Ready to go?" Tim said, his bag slung over his shoulder. I'd been thinking so deeply, he was done, the café was closed, even the other two waitresses had left.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed my bag and Tim locked up.

"I gotta say, I'm pretty nervous." He said, as he opened his car door and jumped in.

"Oh don't be, it's only the Professor you're meeting. I'm sure you'll get on fine." I reassured him, deadpan.

When we got there, we headed for the front door, my hand reached for the handle and just before I opened the door, Tim grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "Wait. Blossom, I've been meaning to ask you something."

I felt my stomach drop. Here it comes.

"Before I meet your father, I need to know where this is going. We've been seeing each other for two weeks, we've cuddled, we've kissed. I can see you don't move fast, and that's fine. I just want to know whether you just see me as a friend or what?" he said, caressing my hand.

I looked down at my hand, feeling completely uneasy. In my head I envisioned myself, gently letting go of his hand, shaking my head, telling him I had no idea who I was at the minute, but I knew I wasn't someone who wanted to hurt him, I held him close to me as a friend, but not as a boyfriend, and that I was sorry if I lead him on at all, and I valued his friendship.

But that wasn't what happened. "I, I do like you, Tim." I mumbled. "I don't move fast, I move slow, and I appreciate that you acknowledge that. I, I see you as, erm-" What am I doing? Just be honest with him!

He grinned widely. "Blossom, you're blathering. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt my stomach knotting. No, I can't be his _girlfriend._Not this suddenly. Not so soon? I still love Brick. It wouldn't be right. But he looked so hopeful. And he was nice. The thought of hanging around on my own for the next few months, well it looked pretty grim.

I exhaled shakily. "Yes." I mumbled, and he hugged me closely. I felt sick, as we entered my house. What on earth was I playing at?

* * *

><p>When we got in, the Professor had prepared a gammon steak, and a banquet of side dishes, and Bubbles had made a big trifle for dessert. She'd also brought along her new boyfriend, Zac. Tall, blonde and blue eyed, looking at Bubbles like she was a magnificent diamond that made the world go round; he ticked all the boxes, and he seemed a nice guy. I couldn't help but predict how little they'd have done if this was Brick I was bringing home again.<p>

The meal went nice, and I waved goodbye to Tim at the door. The Professor was impressed with Tim, they got on really well, and it turns out he knew Tim's dad ('ol' Ollie Olsen'); they went to school together.

So my sisters and my father are delighted with Tim. And it feels weird, considering how unimpressed they were with Brick. Being with Tim feels like I'm filling a void. No, not filling it, covering it. With a piece of netting and a pile of leaves, it's not really fixing it. It feels very temporary.

Which makes me feel awful.

"Blossom! I am so happy for you. Tim is so lovely!" Bubbles cried, jumping onto the sofa and sitting on my lap.

I carefully pushed her aside, and she laid her head on my lap. "Yeah, he's a catch all right." I said half heartedly, playing with a lock of her golden hair. She smiled warmly in reply.

"Now we just got to hook Butter-butt over there up with someone. We should take her out somewhere!" Bubbles said deviously, casting a quick glance over at Buttercup.

"Like where?" As if I knew anywhere to find Buttercup a boyfriend. She was very resigned and secretive about boys; that's why Bubbles is always making gay jokes to her.

"Well, I met Zac in a snooker club downtown." Bubbles said, matter of fact.

"You told the Professor you met him at work?" Bubbles works at Pokey Oaks kindergarten with Ms. Keane. Just hours ago she'd announced that Zac was a pupils' older brother and that's how they met.

"That's technically, not a lie. We met at a snooker club. I think it's called 'Class of 85'."

"What were you doing in a snooker club?" I asked, perplexed.

"Meeting Zac!" She giggled. "I went with some girlfriends. It was such a fun night! We should go there tomorrow."

"I dunno Bubbles, it's not really my scene."

"Come on! It'll be fun, you can bring Tim and I'll bring Zac, and we can both bring Buttercup and we'll have a laugh!"

"I don't even know how to play snooker?"

"Oh we're not gunna play snooker?" she replied, taking her phone from her pocket and texting Zac.

Rather then ask why we were going, I just laughed. "Good luck telling Buttercup we're going boy hunting for her."

* * *

><p>The snooker club was just as shady as I imagined it; the thought of Bubbles and a gaggle of her 'girlfriends' going down here made me annoyed, but I guess Bubbles can look out for herself, and others.<p>

Buttercup was annoyed about the whole arrangement, till Bubbles said where we were going. Apparently she too had been here quite a bit also. The things they'd gotten up to without me knowing. I could talk though…

Tim went and ordered a round of drinks, soft drinks for me, Bubbles and Zac, Buttercup had begged an alcoholic beverage of some kind, if she had to 'hang around with us and talk to the low life in this place', she didn't plan on doing it exactly sober.

Me, Buttercup, Zac and Bubbles found a booth in the corner, and went and sat down. Once Tim came back with the drinks, we settled into the booth and began to chat.

"So Buttercup, see anyone you like?" Bubbles said with a smile, sipping her cola.

Buttercup rolled her eyes in reply and took a swig of the beer Tim had brought her. But she surveyed the bar anyway, and I watched her face closely. Her eyes kept lingering back to the back of a tall brunette. He had dark black hair, a tall chiseled looking back.

"Anyone?" Bubbles repeated after a minute or so.

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders, swirling the beer in the bottle round and looking into it.

"What about the tall dark guy?" I asked her. She looked up quick, and her cheeks tinted a little.

"Oooh the one at the bar? Go say hello!" Bubbles squealed.

"Bubbles, shut up. I ain't doing anything." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"Chicken?" Bubbles asked, a cheeky smirk appearing on her face.

"Of course I'm not!" Buttercup cried back.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." I said, drinking some lemonade. Buttercup looked over at him again, but I felt her arm go tense suddenly, and I looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Eurgh. It's Butch. We don't see them for weeks then they show up here." She grimaced. I felt my stomach drop. Butch was here? So we don't see the 'ruffs for weeks and then they show up at a bar we just happened to go to.

"Oh. Bummer. There will be someone else. Stupid Boomer's here too." Bubbles reassured.

I suddenly felt sick. Brick could be here. I knew I should have just ignored them, like my sisters did. They both just grumbled, and were on edge, ready to jump if they kicked off. But I couldn't help myself; I had to go over, to see if he was here. I couldn't pass up a chance to see him. To reason with him. Luckily the ladies room was just round the corner of the bar. I quickly excused myself as I got up from the table and headed to the toilets. Little did I know, Butch had spotted us; just as I was leaving the others.

I got to the door of the restroom, and took a quick glance around. I could see Boomer stood by the bar, looking around for someone else. Just as I tried to find Brick, I felt a hand grip my wrist and pull quickly.

In a whirl, I was stood nose to nose with Butch, holding onto my wrist tightly, the two of us stood round an inconspicuous corner. "Hello Blossom." He leered.

I whipped my wrist from his clutches and glared. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I saw you lot over there. Getting all close and personal with your new _boyfriend_ huh?" He sneered angrily.

"What I do in my private life is nothing to do with you. You make one wrong move, and I'll take you down." I warned.

He just smirked. "So you come over here to look for my brother?"

I didn't reply, just felt the colour drain from my face.

"Well he's not here. Don't think he's waiting around for you. He's a rowdy, he doesn't mope or get down about dumbass girls. Boomer and I are out tonight, to give him some privacy, if you get my drift. That chick's so loud, we had to get out." Butch said, grinning.

I took a step backwards. I felt dizzy, completely nauseous, and like someone had punched me in the stomach. Brick was with someone else? I was with someone else, it, it made sense, right?

"Yeah that's right. You're not the only one who can move on sharply, you little slut!" he growled.

I barely acknowledged he'd called me a name. I was in too much shock. I felt like crying, and ripping Brick's head clean off his shoulders at the same time.

"That's right, you are a slut. I heard you're a good one too." He said, leaning in closer, his forehead touching the top of my head, and sniggering into my ear.

Butch's laughter tore me out of my hypnotic state, and I headbutted him away from me. I heard another voice.

"What are you doing Butch?" It was Boomer. He looked from my face to Butch's, and I swear I saw sympathy wash over his expression. "Just leave her alone all right? Brick would be pissed if he knew-"

This shocked me just as much. Butch frowned and interrupted him. "No I won't! She's over there getting heavily petted by her new guy _already,_and you expect me to standby and watch?_" _

I scoffed. "I, I don't need this." I sighed, walking away.

Butch threw a punch at the side of my head, and I hit the wall with force. I swung round and punched him back, but it seemed to have no effect. I tried to shoot my eye beams, but a thin weak red line sneaked out, doing nothing. What was going on?

Butch just laughed, and Boomer pulled him away. I headed into the bathrooms and leaned against the side, head in my hands. God, what's happening to me? All this stress is making my powers fail. He's with someone else. Butchs' words whooshed around in my head. I felt queasy, my mind was racing.

I was so STUPID! Letting him affect me so much that I could barely get myself out of trouble. Of course he was with someone else. He's an asshole! He's a rowdyruff. I don't know why I am getting so caught up over him, he obviously isn't even thinking of me.

I stormed out of the ladies room and headed back to our table.

"Hey, I was wondering where you got to, you o-" Tim started, but I interrupted.

"Let's get out of here." I said, quickly changing my frown into a smile. He looked round at the others.

"You sure, we've not been here long?"

"Let's go back to your place." I said determinedly.

"Umm, yeah sure, if you guys don't mind?" Tim said looking to the others.

"No, go, its fine." Bubbles said with a wink.

I took his hand, waved to the others and lead the way out of there. And when we got to Tim's apartment, I headed for his bedroom, held onto his hands tightly, and let Brick wander from my head.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	11. eleven

Hey! So, I've had a few predictions from you guys about what is going to happen, but I won't say no more, I'll let you see what happens, and if you have any questions or queries about it, you can message me or review me and ask. I was slightly worried some of you would find Blossom's previous actions out of character. I myself don't find it so, but I know some of you might be like, whatttt? I'll explain: I'm writing about heartbreak, and desperation, and what these things can do to you. I know, hell we all know, it can make you do things normally, you wouldn't do, think or feel. I have really thought through this fic, so anything I've written you're unsure about, just ask, I am sure I'll have an explanation of some kind!

ANYWAY ! :D

* * *

><p><em>And when it rains, will you always find an escape? Just running away - When It Rains, Paramore<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I ripped the piece of paper from the notebook, screwing it up into a ball and throwing it into the waste paper bin. I was fed up of everything I wrote being about these everlasting, boundless, forever in love couples. Things didn't go like that. When you find that fire and soul with someone, something comes along and puts it out.

I didn't want what I wrote to poison peoples' minds into thinking that you find the right person for you and then live happily ever after. From here on out, I would write the truth, and write about independent strong women, self determining, self governing and self reliant.

All this was coming from the way I had acted. I was so irate with myself. Pining for Brick, expecting him to be at home doing the same. Of course he wasn't.

And neither was I anymore. I refused to let myself be like that. And losing my powers in the face of his stupid brother was what snapped me out of it. And his cruel words. The power loss hadn't happened since, but I somehow didn't feel as strong as I normally did. The Professor said he'd monitor it.

But anyway, I am going to stay with Tim, and try and move on. We've been together officially for a week now, and it's been nice. It felt, strange, and wrong, sleeping with someone else. And I regretted it as soon as I let it start. I didn't think things would turn out this way, I thought Brick would be the only person I'd ever share that much intimacy with. It most definitely wasn't the same.

It was after that night I wished more then anything that I could share some of this with my sisters. I have no idea whether either of them have lost their virginity, but, I felt like I'd lost mine all over again, and talking to someone about that, I felt like it might help.

But the fact that I had no idea whether my sisters were virgins or not proved exactly how little we discussed things like that. So, I guess now isn't the best time to start…

I laid my notebook down on the side of my bed, and reached for my diary, flicking through it. Normally the thing was attached to me, but I had barely looked through it just lately. I had decided to start looking for a new job. I needed to leave the café. I worked there all of mine and Brick's relationship, it just brings back too many memories. And with my newfound sense of independence from him, I needed to get out of there.

Tim was leaving there soon as well; he should be becoming a designer at the gaming company.

I flicked back a few pages, to a month ago. Brick and I were together then. I gently stroked the pages. And then got annoyed and flicked forward two pages. I saw in red writing 'due on', and felt my blood run cold. My period. With all this with Brick, and Tim, I hadn't even noticed that I'd missed it. I was, how many weeks. I'd missed it. Completely.

I didn't know what to do, believe it or not, I'd never had a scare like this before. I mean I'd been slightly late before but not just missed one. Brick and I were always so careful. I jumped up, and quickly slipped my shoes on, flying out the window and heading for the chemists down the road from here.

And then I had to head home again, I didn't have my purse on me. It must be due to stress, I've obviously not been myself lately, what with so much changing.

Once I got to the chemist, I calmly approached the shelf with the pregnancy tests on it, and picked up the first one I laid eyes on. I knew nothing about this sort of thing, like I said, I'd never had a situation like this before. This was just a precaution, to make sure I am not. I highly doubt I am. Luckily, it was a girl about my age behind the counter, and she served me without even blinking.

I rushed home, entering through the window again, and locking myself in the bathroom.

I hastily took the test out of the wrapper, my hands shaking. I read the instructions, trying to steady myself, and peed on the stick.

Hopefully I've just missed a period because of stress; that must be it, I can't be pregnant. I just can't be. It's even ridiculous to even consider. I mean I'm not on the pill or anything but I've always used protection.

Three minutes seemed to take forever. I was hoping to see one pink line, not two. One appeared, and I felt myself exhale gently. But I sharply inhaled again when another pink line sat next to it. Pregnant.

I checked the instructions again. This can't be right. Pregnant? It must be a false positive, I've read about them in books, and seen them on TV. I chucked the positive test and the instructions back into my bag, and flew back outside again. I needed more proof before I would even _think_ about believing this.

I flew back down to the chemists, and actually looked intently at what tests there were. _Clearblue__Digital_, this one told you roughly just how pregnant you are too, or when you conceived. I picked up a pack of two, and headed for the counter. This time the girl looked up at me, and gave me a knowing look. I cringed inwardly, paying for the tests, and skipping out of the pharmacy quick.

I dumped the packaging for the other test in a trashcan outside, then rushed back home.

I returned to our ensuite, locking the door behind me, and breathing steadily. Come on. It can't be real. I put the toilet seat lid down, and perched on it, holding the tests before me and waiting three minutes. I'd peed on both this time, too impatient to do one at a time. After the three minutes, they beeped in unison, and I looked down at them both.

_No. No no no no no! It can't be!_

'**Pregnant 3+'**

Then I looked to the other test, and sure enough: **'****Pregnant****3+****'**

I felt sick, and faint. 3 plus? I was 3 plus weeks pregnant? That means it was Brick's child. I was pregnant with Brick's child. Tim and I only had sex the other week. I dropped the tests on the floor, scraping a shaky hand through my hair. It couldn't be. It _couldn__'__t_ be!

I always imagined this day, I imagined how happy I'd have been, Brick holding me closely, telling my family, I imagined it all being so happy. Not like this. Can you imagine the Professor's reaction? At just being pregnant, let alone who the father is!

18 years old, and pregnant. And I'm supposed to be the smart one? I can't believe this, what was Tim going to say, it obviously isn't his? I guess I can pretty much wave goodbye to him. And Brick. What would I tell him?

3+ weeks pregnant. So, when Brick dumped me, I could have been pregnant with his child?

Oh my god. What do I do? I pulled my jeans up, and hurriedly picking up the positive tests, and put them back in the packet. Grabbing my bag, I flew out the window again and headed towards our doctors.

Before I entered, I shoved the tests in my bag, and slung it on my shoulder. Breathe; you can do this. You can sort this out. You're the clever one; you can deal with this.

"Hello, how can I help?" The receptionist asked as I approached the desk.

"H, hello, I was wondering if I could get an appointment with Dr. Felix?" I said, nervously.

"When would that be for?" She asked, looking on the computer.

"Today, if possible?"

She pulled a face like it was nowhere near a possibility, but asked for my name anyway.

"Blossom, Blossom Utonium."

Recognition lit her face up. "He's actually free now, if you'd like to make your way in? Room 18."

"Thanks so much." I smiled, heading towards his room. I exhaled, and knocked on the door, he called me in. I couldn't stop trembling.

"Well hello there, Blossom, what a surprise, I haven't seen you in awhile? Sit down, now, what could be the problem?" he said, smiling kindly.

I smiled. "Hello Dr. Felix. Well, erm. I guess I don't know where to start." I mumbled.

"From the beginning, maybe?" He chuckled. He was the best doctor here, kind and well mannered; I knew he wouldn't make me feel like a stupid teenager in trouble.

"I've missed a period." Then I pulled the two positive tests from my bag.

"Ahh, I see. 3+ weeks pregnant eh? These tests baffle me; they are so damn accurate! Would you like to do another test here or are you quite reliant on these 2?" He asked.

"I've actually done three, and they've all been positive. I think it's safe to say I'm preg-pregnant." I said nervously, trying not to throw up as I said it aloud.

He nodded. "Well then, let's discuss your options. You have 3 to choose from. Adoption. Abortion. Or becoming a mother."

I hadn't even considered the first two. I couldn't adopt. This child would most likely be charged with superpowers, chemical x running through its veins, both its parents did. And I just couldn't do the second option.

"Legally you can abort the fetus without anyone having to know, as you're 18 and no parental consent is needed in this state." He began, but I stopped him.

"I can't have an abortion. It just goes against everything I believe in. I couldn't do it. I couldn't put it up for adoption either."

He smiled. "Well that leaves you with one option. I think you may need a little more time to think about this, it's a life changing step Blossom. You won't be able to fight crime with a baby bump." He winked.

I smiled. "I know that. But that would only last 9 months. I got myself into this situation; I wouldn't be me if I didn't step up and take it on." I sighed, damning myself for my morals.

"It takes two to tango Blossom. Would the father be involved?" he asked.

I felt sick again. Did I tell him the truth? Patient doctor confidentiality, he couldn't tell anyone…

"I would probably be raising the child alone. I don't think my partner will stick around." I mumbled.

His face softened with sympathy. "You won't be doing it alone. Your father is a noble man, he will help you, and so will your sisters. There is of course, the financial side of things to consider, can you afford a baby?"

I had all that money saved up, ready for moving out with Brick. It would have to go towards my baby now. "I have some? I've been saving for 3 years."

He nodded. "And again, I know the Professor will help out. Well, our next step is to book you in at the hospital for your first prenatal care visit. Your first visit will be the longest, you will have a gynecological exam, and various other tests, to check you're healthy, and you'll have your first ultrasound to find out you're due date, and see how baby is doing."

I nodded shakily. I couldn't help but feel a little excited? It was a mixture of complete fear, and joy. I'd always loved children and been so excited to one day be a mother. Who knew it would be this soon…

"Take this pamphlet, give it a read, if you have ANY second thoughts, please come back in and we can discuss what step to take. But for now, I'll book you in for your first check up at the hospital for this time next week, and you can come in before then if you have a change of heart." He said, turning to his computer and making the appointment.

I nodded. "Thanks so much Dr. Felix."

"No problem. Oh and Blossom, I know its none of my business, but make sure you tell your father and your sisters. I think they will react better then you think. They love you, remember." He smiled.

I nodded. "I'll, bare that in mind. Thanks Dr. Felix."

"No worries Blossom, take care!"

I walked out of the surgery feeling a little better about it. I was going to have a baby. I had a tiny baby growing inside me right now. I gently stroked my stomach before taking off into the air. I felt this rush of emotions surge through me, I suddenly felt very protective. Maternal, even?

It's funny; I've read about it taking weeks or months even, for a woman to get used to the fact that she was going to be a mother. It seemed to set in stone in my head within minutes of leaving Dr. Felix's office. I was going to have a baby. I was going to be a mother. I was going to be a damn good mother, with or without Brick there to support him or her.

The only thing left to decide was, what did I tell Tim? What did I tell my sisters even? Did I say, I'm pregnant with Brick's child, but I know he won't want anything to do with me because _he_ended it with _me,_ and Tim will leave me once he knows I'm pregnant with someone else's child, so I'm practically a single mother already?

I can't believe what I've gotten myself into. And it's all because I lied. If I hadn't lied, I could be with Brick still, having a child with him, and my family would have to just get used to it, like Brick said, and I'd be a little happier right now.

But would it really go that way? Even though I was with him three years, and I feel like I know him inside out, people can surprise you. He could run a mile when I told him he was gunna be a daddy. I mean it took him all of two weeks to jump into bed with some other girl. Brick. Do I tell him? Do I track him down? He won't want to know. He's obviously got his hands full with, _others_, at the moment…

There's no point if-ing and but-ing. This is my reality now, and Dr. Felix was right, there's no point hiding it from my family.

Just, what am I gunna tell them? The whole truth, or some of it? And should I tell Brick?

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnnn! Oh, also, all of this, is to my own knowledge of babies and conception and such. If I have gotten anything majorly wrong, correct me. I think I've got it okay though..haha! r&amp;r :)<p> 


	12. twelve

Thanks for the reviews guys! I am chuffed to bits, I am so glad so many are enjoying my fic! Enjoy enjoy enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>We are just misguided ghosts, traveling endlessly, the ones we trusted the most, pushed us far away - Misguided Ghosts, Paramore<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

When I got home, I headed straight to our bedroom. Everyone was in, luckily, I hadn't even realized the time. Everyone was back from work, and the Professor was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

I managed to shut the front door quietly and slip upstairs without the Professor noticing me. I think I will tell the girls first. Then they can help me tell the Professor.

I still didn't know what to tell them. The truth? Or a lie? I think I'd just let what happens happen. I'll just say what comes to me. _Coward._

Shaking profusely still, I hovered outside our bedroom door, peeking in. Bubbles was watching TV on her bed, and Buttercup was sitting on hers, holding a small barbell, and throwing it up into the air every now and then.

"Hey Blossom. Where you been?" Bubbles asked, looking up from the TV.

"Oh, just down the road." I said, entering the room fully, and closing the door behind me. "Erm, girls, I need to talk to you both." I said, plonking my bag down by my bed and slumping onto it. "I'd appreciate it if you just let me talk and don't interrupt till I've got it all out, okay?" I said, steadying my voice.

They were both staring wide eyed at my bag, and Buttercups' mouth fell open a little.

My eyebrow rose, and I shook my head and ignored them, then took a deep breath in. "Okay, well. You see, I'm –"

"You're PREGNANT?" Bubbles squealed.

"What?" I cried. "How did you know?"

"Probably the positive preggo tests sticking out of your handbag?" Buttercup cried.

I looked down at the items that blew my cover. "Oh."

"Oh my god! You're pregnant?" Bubbles yelped again, leaping off her bed.

"Will you keep it down!" I hissed. "Let me explain."

"Ahhh! I can't believe it! Tim is gunna be so happy! Have you told him yet? I didn't even know you had done it? Was he your first time?" Bubbles said happily, the need to know the gossip overtaking her.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Bubbles, how is that relevant, I have a child growing inside me! What makes you think he's going to be happy?"

"How do you feel about this Blossom? It's going to change everything! You won't be able to fight crime. And it's tying you to Tim for like, the rest of your life?"

"Erm." I sighed. "I know. I mean, it's a lot to deal with, but. I'm going to do it. I'm gunna look after this baby, with or without Tim."

They've assumed its Tims'. Do I let that carry on? I can't!

"When are you going to tell Tim? _What_ are you going to tell Tim?" Bubbles asked.

"Today, I think. And, I'm gunna tell him, I'm pregnant, and I'm going to have this baby, and he can be as involved as he wants but I don't expect him to stick around…" I said, looking down at my flat stomach.

"What? Of course he has to stick around, it takes two to tango, his junk didn't make its way up your foo foo without him?" Buttercup said angrily. "If he doesn't stick around, then he's not worth it anyway."

"Well, the reason I don't expect him to stick around, is because –" I began.

"What because you got knocked up the first time you did it? So what, don't have sex if you aren't prepared to deal with the consequences that can occur." Buttercup replied. For someone that wasn't open about relationships, she had a lot of opinions to air.

"Buttercup's right. Tim will stick around; he really likes you. How pregnant are you?" Bubbles asked, trying to pick up one of the sticks, I grabbed my bag up first though.

"I, I'm not sure, I went to see Dr. Felix earlier, a few weeks or so I think. I have my first check up next week. I have decided already I am going to all of them on my own though."

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

"Because I want to." I replied curtly. Because I didn't want how pregnant I am to give me away. They seemed to think Tim was the father, and for now I wasn't going to tell them otherwise. Tim would know the truth though, it was his decision to stay or go.

"So in like 9 months, I'll have a niece or nephew?" Bubbles asked.

I nodded.

"OH MY GOD I'M GUNNA BE AN AUNTIE!" She cried, a little too loud, jumping into my arms and hugging me.

"Oh don't worry Blossom, you won't have to tell the Professor yourself now, he already knows! Will ya keep it down Bubbles, seriously!" Buttercup snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy! Are you happy Blossom?" Bubbles asked gently.

"Yeah, actually, I I, am. Terrified, too, but I am, scarily excited at the moment. I think." I murmured with a smile. "I don't think it has really sank in yet. I've barely had a moment to register it."

"You've always been the motherly one." Buttercup commented.

I chuckled lightly. "I guess so."

"Of course, you were practically our mother growing up!" Bubbles smiled warmly. "You're going to be amazing."

"And we will be here for you, with or without Tim." Buttercup said, slinging an arm round me. "I'll take the leader position while you're preggers as well." She said with a proud smile.

I laughed. "Planning ahead already I see?"

"Yep. That's good leadership though? You're gunna have to do plenty of planning ahead. You'll have to move out, you'll want your own place with your kid right?"

I nodded slowly. "I suppose so. I didn't even think of that side of things."

"Let's go tell the Professor! I mean, when you're ready! Ahh, I'm so excited I can barely breathe! Wait till I tell Zac he's gunna be an Uncle!" Bubbles cried happily.

"You've been with him a week, maybe don't be using words like Uncle just yet?" Buttercup said with a perplexed look.

"Blossom's been with Tim 3 weeks and she has to use the word FATHER! I don't think mines that bad!" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you two come with me, then? I need to call Tim after I tell the Professor too."

We made our way downstairs, and Bubbles went and got the Professor, she came into the living room holding his hand.

"Blossom has some big news! It's GOOD news though, it's GREAT news, its –" Bubbles burbled as they came in and sat down.

"It's Blossom's news, Bubbles, so hush." Buttercup said.

"Oop! Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She giggled.

"Whatever is it that's got you all so giddy?" The Professor said, looking over to me hopefully. The Professor was still the same as he'd been as we grew up. Kind hearted, caring and a wonderful father to us. He still donned the long white lab coat, and his hair had grayed slightly. He was still the same man, though.

I swallowed hard, and cleared my throat delicately. "Well, ya see, it's just that, erm, I'm. I, I don't know how to say this." I said nervously.

"I'll say it!" Bubbles grinned, giggling.

"Professor, I'm pregnant. Only a few weeks or so. I have already been to see Dr. Felix. I've discussed all my options, but I am going to raise this child, it's the responsible thing to do. I am happy, with my decision, kind of, and, I would like, and hope that you can be happy about it too." I said, looking at him with determination in my eyes.

"Oh, I see." He said, his eyes fogging over a little.

"Professor?" Buttercup asked, peering a little closer at him.

"She won't be raising it alone though Professor! Tim will be ecstatic, and me and Buttercup will help!" Bubbles pitched in.

"Tim is the father?" The Professor asked, seeming to calm a little.

Here goes. Lie or truth? Lie or truth? LIE OR TRUTH, ANSWER!

"Of course he is! What are you insinuating Professor?" Buttercup asked, mock offended. "Tim's her baby daddy. He just doesn't know it yet."

The Professors faced softened. "Oh, interesting. I'm, I'm sure he'll be delighted. I'm gunna be a granpop!" he said, pulling me close to him. I sighed in relief. It wasn't all over though. It wasn't Tim's child, I was _sure_ of it. I knew it wasn't I don't know why I'm letting this continue, its all going to end in tears.

"Are you sure about this Blossom? A child is for the rest of your life. Are you serious enough with Tim, though he's a lovely guy, to be tied to him for the rest of your life?" He asked, serious again.

"I am sure, Professor. I am sure I can do this. And if Tim doesn't want to be apart of it, he doesn't have to." He shouldn't have to; it's not his.

"I know the Olsen family very well, there is no way Tim won't want to be apart of this. His family would never allow it anyway, they are a kind hearted bunch, the Olsens. Why don't we invite Tim over for dinner, and discuss your next steps? I mean, there's medical bill's to account for, and you'll want a place of your own right? You should consider moving in with Tim." He said, reaching for the house phone.

"I haven't really thought much on where I would live, to be honest. I have 3 years worth of savings in my bank account, which I can now dedicate to my baby. I may need some help with medical bills though." I answered. Moving in with Tim. I couldn't do that. Play happy families, what a lie.

"I can help with medical bills, I am sure Tim and his family will too. Why don't we have them _all _over for dinner tonight? I would love to see his parents anyway." The Professor said.

"Well, I think I should tell Tim alone." I said, trying to think of any excuse. This wasn't happening! Everything was going too quickly, I hadn't had the chance to explain, and apart of me was telling myself to be quiet and see where this goes, and come clean if it's appropriate. My brain and my heart were arguing profusely with each other about what was right and wrong. But my mouth wasn't budging.

"Understandably. But I'll call his parents over anyway. It's the right thing to do, you're still just a kid yourself you know Blossom. I know Tim's a little older but, you need help and advice, and that's what the elders are for." He said with a wink, searching for their numbers in the directory. I felt sick.

"I guess I better call Tim then…"

* * *

><p>I felt sick as Tim sat in front of me. The Professor had invited Tim and his parents over; they were downstairs, having a drink before dinner.<p>

And I was up in our bedroom with Tim, telling him the great news…

"So come on Blossom, what's up, how come my parents are over?" He asked, sitting down on my bed.

I stood in front of him and took his hand. "Well, I am just gunna say it okay, just listen to me, and then you can tell me what you think?" I said. I needed to tell the truth.

This would be a lot easier if his parents weren't downstairs thinking there first grandchild was on the way… and if the Professor hadn't looked so happy at the thought of Oliver and Anna Olsen being his 'in laws'.

I'm just going to upset so many people.

I looked at Tim, and he took my hand. "Okay Blossom, tell me, I'll listen."

"I'm pregnant." I said, leaving a pause for it to sink in.

"Pregnant? Really?" He said, flabbergasted.

"Yeah. I am keeping him, or her, and your involvement, is up to you. I understand if you don't want to be involved, because it's not," I paused again. It's not yours; say it!

"Blossom, don't be silly! I mean, yeah it's a major thing, but, I really, really, like you, I have done for ages, and I would be _honored_ to have a child with you. There is no way I will leave you to raise a child alone. You must be like, just a week gone? I can't believe it, the first time we done it…" He said, raking his fingers through his hair.

I sighed, feeling my stomach drop again. I can't believe I am doing this.

"Yeah, but you know, condoms don't always work." I said.

"Well, I am here, okay. I'll always be here; we can do this, together. So that's why my parents are here?" he said, standing up and pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, the Professor wants to discuss medical bills, and living arrangements and such." I said, rigid against him. I pulled away, and left my room, he followed and we began to walk downstairs.

"You'll move in with me, right? My place is a two bed apartment, there's room for a child, and I'm starting at Dad's work next week, so I will be bringing in more money. You can work at the café for a few months. We can do this, Blossom. I've always wanted to be a dad, granted a little older and more planned but; things happen for a reason." He said.

Oh god. What was I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. It's not fair; it's a lie.

"Hello Blossom, congratulations! Me and Ollie couldn't be happier! Don't worry, you have our full support!" Anna, Tim's mother, cried, pulling me into a hug as we walked into the dining room.

"Oh, thanks Anna." I said, awkwardly patting her back. She was a large, woman, with a kind, pretty face and blue eyes.

"Me and your father have agreed to pay your medical bills, so you two won't have to worry about that. You can focus on buying nice things for the baby; and all the equipment you need, obviously." She smiled.

"Wow, thanks Mum and Dad." Tim said, looking bewildered.

"That's such a grand gesture! I couldn't possibly-" I began.

"Don't be silly, I mean, Tim is an adult, you're still a young girl Blossom, and as Tim is our son, we feel its up to us to help out as much as we can." Anna replied.

Maybe things would be better this way. For my baby anyway.

"Plus, traditionally the brides' family pay for the wedding, only seems fair that we help out with this." Ollie said with a wink.

I felt my stomach churn. Wedding? Oh god, they would expect that wouldn't they. Probably before the baby is due too.

I laughed nervously as we sat down at the table. The Professor brought out the meals, and we all began to eat. I had to fight to get it down, I felt so sick. This was so wrong, they were all so happy.

But I felt like if I told the truth, I'd be sentencing my baby to a hard upbringing. I'd be shunned for sure, I'd have to try and raise him or her alone; I'd have to find my own place. I couldn't afford the medical bills either. I couldn't do it alone; _that_ was the truth. It would be selfish to tell the truth just to make myself feel better; my child would have a better upbringing with Tim around, and his and my family.

I had to lie.

The meal ensued nicely, I suppose. Anna and Oliver are nice people, and the Professor gets on really well with them already. The only person who looked downright disgusted with the evenings' proceedings was Buttercup. But that figures, I just avoided her gaze.

Just as the Professor got up to see what was in the fridge for dessert, Tim got up too, clearing his throat.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as I saw him getting down on one knee beside me.

I felt all the breath leave my chest as he took my hand gently. Oh my god. I can't believe he was doing this, in front of everyone.

"Blossom, I don't have a ring, obviously, but, we are going to have a child together, and, I think this is the right thing to do, I love you, Blossom, I have from the moment I met you. Will you marry me?" He said, smiling hopefully.

Bubbles let out a shrill squeal, and I heard Buttercup scoff.

"You have _got _to be fucking kidding me." She muttered.

This cannot be happening.

* * *

><p>So many of you are gunna be pisssssssed! Haha, but never fear! r&amp;r!<p> 


	13. thirteen

Ahh, nearly 100 reviews! I can't believe it, well happy haha! Hope you continue to enjoy, even though the plot seems twisty and turny, I won't let you down! ;D

* * *

><p><em>'We all become what we once hated' - Help Yourself, Amy Winehouse<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom <strong>

Obviously I said yes.

What more could I do? I know what I should have done. I should have said, no, I can't marry you, I was in a forbidden relationship with Brick Jojo, and I am pregnant with his child, though we aren't together anymore.

I didn't say that though obviously. I meekly agreed, and things have blown up since then. I am now 8 weeks pregnant; which confirms it is Brick's child. I was with Brick 8 weeks ago. Everyone else thinks I am 5 weeks pregnant. Everyone else also thinks its Tim's child too. I've managed to keep my appointments to myself so far. I just spewed a load of bullshit about it being a spiritual bonding thing, just me and my baby.

But, that's who it is about. Me and my baby, cos he or she is my baby; not Tim's. I haven't seen him or her yet, my first ultrasound is in 4 weeks; I am looking forward to that.

I feel awful, though. Like I am living a lie. I am living a lie. It's a joke. I haven't seen Brick or his brothers since that night at the snooker place. I miss him, unfailingly, I think about him all the time, he's always on my mind. The girls have heard from different sources that they have moved out of town, which is upsetting I suppose. Maybe Townsville reminded him of me too much.

The wedding is on the 8th November, which is in 4 months time. Yeah, those Olsen's sure do take their time planning things…

And I'm getting stuff together to move out next month. It's all happening so fast. Tim says its because him and his parents are just excited and eager for him to start a family life now he's got one on the way. But Tim has told me in the past that his parents have quite strong Christian beliefs. They probably want us married before the baby is born. It's so hard to bite my tongue when they talk about it.

It's all just so screwed up.

I don't even want to move out yet. I mean, it's my sisters and mine 19th birthday next week, and then like a week or so after I move in with Tim. It's not that his place isn't nice, it is, but it's going to be so weird not sharing a room with my sisters. I have done for 19 years. I'll miss them. I'd rather raise this child with them then with Tim…

I was currently packing the beginnings of my stuff into boxes, ready for when I moved out. I'd started with some stuff from my childhood I wanted to take, and some clothes I know I wont be able to get into for awhile soon. I was leafing through a stack of papers that had been shoved under my bed, when I come across a photo in the middle of them. Disheveled red hair, dirty red cap, cheeky, dare devil grin. He was 16, no, 17, in this photo. And he was my baby's daddy.

I felt my stomach drop, and a lump rise in my throat. My eyes filled slightly. The photo was just as scruffy as him, a big fold down the middle. I forgot I kept this. I sent him one too, of him and I, I wonder if he kept it. I wonder if his brothers saw it.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and one hit the photo, I wiped it away. I always dreamt about Brick and I having children, getting married. This was all wrong, it was supposed to be him and me, it always was. We used to daydream about it together; he reckoned we'd live in a little house, miles from his brothers and my family, with 4 kids.

I didn't even know where he was right now. I didn't even know if he was in Townsville. He could be anywhere.

I put the photo in with my diary. I would keep it; who knows, maybe one day I'd show my baby their real father. And it meant I could always look back and remember him. Not that I'd ever forget.

My emotions had been all over the place lately. It's just my hormones. In a way I am glad I am pregnant, no one asks questions or whatever when I lose it over nothing or bust into tears whilst watching daytime TV or clearing a table at work.

Tim had left the café, and I was still there for now. Trudy thought it was amazing, her first work spurred relationship. Everyone was really happy for us. And sometimes it was nice to just pretend. Pretend I was a happy fiancé, and awaiting our first newborn, and married life. I was dreading married life. I like Tim, I like him a lot, I don't love him though. How could I? We'd known each other, what, a month?

When I start to think about it too much I feel nauseous. Like a fly caught in a spider web.

"Hey Blossom – Oh I hate seeing you packing! Stay here with me!" Bubbles cried as she entered the room. I hastily put some books on top of my diary.

"Why don't you come with me!" I said, smiling.

"Oh my god, if only Tim lived in a 3 bed apartment, me and Zac could move in too!" She said, grabbing a textbook from her bedside.

Just then the hotline began to ring. "I'll get it." I said, jumping up. Just as I approached the phone, I doubled over and grabbed the waste paper bin nearby and vomited.

"Oh god! Blossom you all right? I'll get it…" Bubbles said. "Hello? We'll be right there. Jefferson Street? Got it. Blossom?" Bubbles said, after hanging up.

"Ohh god!" I cried, in between hurling.

"Morning sickness! You poor thing." Bubbles said, pulling my hair out of my face and stroking my back. She hollered for Buttercup. "We got a gang fight downtown. Looks like it is just us two as well, Blossom's got morning sickness."

'Eurgh, okay that's cool, you gunna be all right Blossom?" Buttercup said.

I wiped my mouth and spat into the bin. "I'll be fine, I'm coming."

"No way, you'll be no help like this, you're better off resting at home." Buttercup commanded.

"I'm coming, I'm gunna miss crime fighting, I wanna come."

"You can't be serious, think of your baby, what if your stomach gets hit?" Bubbles pointed out.

She was right. I was being selfish. "Well, can I come and watch, and advise?" I asked. It was better then staying here and throwing up…

"Once you've emptied the bin you can…" Buttercup replied.

* * *

><p>I don't even know why I offered to do this. It's boring; I just want to join in! They really don't need my help, the sorts of crimes we get called to deal with; Buttercup is more then capable of taking charge and dealing with them.<p>

The only people we need all three for is the 'ruffs, and they've not showed up in ages.

I was hovering over the girls as they rounded up the thugs and lead/threw them into the awaiting police vans.

When all of a sudden I dropped, straight to the ground. I managed to steady myself and land on my feet with a thud. It's happening again! My powers are failing! I glanced over at the gang members, and aimed my eye lasers at one of them. Nothing came out, just like when Butch had me pinned to the wall at Class of 85. That guy really doesn't like me.

Just as Bubbles and Buttercup were finishing up, I called one of them over.

"What are you doing down here? I told you to keep a distance!" Buttercup cried, not being able to hide the fact that she loved bossing me around.

"My powers, they just failed again, I just fell. My eyes aren't working either, look:" I shot my beams at Buttercup, but this time it did come out.

"Oops. Sorry!'

"For crying out loud Blossom!" She muttered, tucking the frazzled strand of hair that I caught behind her ear.

"Come on, let's get you home." Bubbles giggled.

* * *

><p>"So you just fell from the sky?" The Professor asked, as he gently took a syringe of blood from my arm.<p>

"Yeah," I said, trying not to wince. I'd always hated needles. Give me a giant monster any day and I'll take him on, but no needles thanks. "my lasers wouldn't work either."

"They were working fine to me." Buttercup scoffed.

"Honest, they didn't before. My powers seem to be coming and going." I said, holding the piece of cotton close to my arm.

The Professor turned to his lab table. "And when was the last time this happened?"

"Erm." I said, thinking hard. "3, 4 weeks ago?"

"So whilst you were pregnant?"

"Yeah." I hadn't told them about my encounter with Butch and Boomer, they'd have only got mad, or suspicious. I handled it, anyway.

"Well, I'll take a look at the levels of chemical x in your blood." The Professor said, donning his goggles.

"Maybe we lose our powers through pregnancy." Bubbles suggested.

"Pfft, I ain't ever having kids in that case then!" Buttercup announced.

"You say that now, you'll change your mind once you meet your niece or nephew!" Bubbles replied.

"You could be right there Bubbles, on both accounts." The Professor chuckled. "To be honest, I wasn't even sure conception would be a possibility for you girls, it was something I was looking forward to finding out in the future. I mean once you all began menstrual cycles I assumed you would but, now I know for definite it's a possibility."

We all cringed at the Professor talking about conception and periods.

"_I _want babies, lots!" Bubbles said happily.

"Hmm." The Professor replied. "Your chemical x levels are exceptionally low. There are still traces of the substance though. I shall monitor this monthly, and hopefully towards the end of your pregnancy they rise again. Which would be good timing for when you go into labour." He said with a wink.

"I guess so. So my powers are slowly faltering, will they eventually disappear?"

"It's a possibility. Hopefully not permanently, we will do all we can though Blossom, I don't see why they should go." He answered, rubbing his chin.

I nodded. "Well, thanks for coming home from work for me Professor." I hopped down from the counter.

"No problem Blossom, you rest up now." He smiled.

I was losing everything I treasured, Brick, and now my powers. If they went for good, what would I do? I wouldn't be me anymore without them.

I headed upstairs, feeling that familiar knot rising in my throat. And up my throat.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r!<p> 


	14. fourteen

Hey guys! So, chapter 14! Now I understand you're all craving some Brick, I promise you'll get your feeding soon! ;D

* * *

><p><em>Wherever you stop along the way, I hope that the wind blows you back into my life - Every Now And Then, The Noisettes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

The sun was high in the sky, and it was a scorching summers' day. It was also our birthday. Today, me, Bubbles and Buttercup turned 19. We'd decided to go to Summer Burn beach for the day; it was about 20 miles from Townsville.

Everyone was here, the Professor, my sisters, Tim, Zac, Anna Olsen, a couple of Bubbles' friends, Michelle and Crystal, and Buttercup's best friend Tanya. Me, Bubbles, Buttercup, Michelle, Crystal and Tanya were laid out on blankets in our bikini's, sunning it up.

I wanted to wear a bathing suit but, Bubbles thought my 'bump' was adorable and had insisted I wear it. I barely had a bump to be honest, it just looked like I was a little bloated; a food baby maybe.

Tim had started to rub my tummy, which annoyed me, there was nothing to rub. I let him though, I didn't have the energy to fight it, I made my bed, now I must lie in it.

"So who wants an ice cream?" Tanya asked, sitting up. She was a tall girl, with dark caramel skin, and a massive honey blonde afro. Her and Buttercup had been close friends for years, she'd even got Tanya a job at the gym with her. Bubbles solemnly believed she was Buttercup's 'girlfriend'…

"And don't worry birthday girls, they're on me." She winked.

"I'll get Bubbles'," Crystal said sitting up. A short girl with cropped brown hair and fake tanned body. "as she is my bestest friend!"

"Get me one too please!" Michelle said. She was tall too, dark auburn hair and covered in freckles.

"Get your own! What do you want Bubbles?" Crystal replied. Me and Buttercup had never got on with Crystal, she'd stuck by Bubbles for years though, you can't choose your sisters friends.

"Ooh strawberry, with strawberry sauce!" Bubbles replied.

"Double scoop for you Blossom, as you're eating for two?" Tanya asked with a grin.

I laughed, "No, just a mint choc chip will do, thanks Tanya."

"I know what you want Buttercup, you chocolate fiend." Tanya said as her, Crystal and Michelle headed to the ice cream van.

"19, we're practically pensioners." Buttercup said, sitting up and looking at us both.

Bubbles giggled. "We can nearly drink alcohol legally!"

"I didn't even think of that." Buttercup said, her eyes misting over at the thought.

"I'm not bothered by that, really." I said, adjusting my bikini top.

"No, you'll have a 2 year old to look after by the time we're 21." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, I will. That's a scary thought." I said, sitting up too.

"Blossom, watch you're top!" Buttercup cried, passing me a towel.

"I know, I know. My breasts have just swelled so much." I said, trying to jiggle them into my top. "I knew I should of worn my costume."

"But you're little belly is so cute!" Bubbles said, tapping my stomach.

"There's no belly to speak of yet." I said, looking down. "That's probably just my lunch." Bubbles had a models figure, flat stomach, petite chest, with a slight curve to her. Buttercup had the beginnings of abs and oblique's, she worked hard on her body, and loved to keep fit. And I was just getting bigger. I mean, me and Buttercup had always been the bustier of the three of us, but I'd doubled in cup size already, and my hips swung out a bit more then they already did.

Bubbles sighed happily. "I can't wait to have a baby. With Zac, me and him are going to be together forever."

I felt a pang of jealousy hit me, and memories; it had reminded me of the way Brick and I had been. Naïve.

"I dunno, I don't like this power loss thing. My powers are one of the best things about me." Buttercup said, kissing her biceps.

"You'll change your mind." Bubbles giggled.

"Well, if anything, hopefully I've taught you to play it safe." I said, looking at my belly button. I hope it doesn't turn to an outie.

"Well, yeah, but things happen, ya know." Bubbles said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, but still, go to all the lengths you can, if you get my drift. Long-term partner or not. If you're in a long term relationship and not trying for a baby, you should be on the pill. You should think about being on the pill Bubbles, you've been with Zac over a month now." I instructed.

"Oh I already am."

Buttercup and I turned and looked at her. "Oh."

"Well you kept that quiet." Buttercup said.

"I didn't think I needed to announce it. Don't complain; I'm being safe!" She said, crossing her arms.

"No no, it's good. Good. I don't want you to throw anything away." I said, smiling at her.

"You're not throwing anything away?" Bubbles asked.

"No, no I'm not." I said, quietly, looking at the sea. I turned back to look at the others. Tim and his mother were sat a few yards behind us with Zac and the Professor; Tim waved and grinned when I caught his eye. I gave a small smile back. I was throwing my life away. And that wasn't because I was having a baby, I was happy about the prospect of having a child now. It meant I'd still have a part of Brick with me, whether I hear back from him or ever find him again or not. It was the marriage and the relationship with Tim. It felt more like an awaiting prison sentence.

"Are you happy with Tim?" Buttercup asked.

I turned and looked at her, examining her face. "They sure are taking their time with the ice cream." I mumbled.

"Blossom?" Buttercup snapped. "Don't change the subject."

"I'll go see where they're at.' Bubbles said, jumping up. "Zac, wanna come get an ice cream?"

"Well?" Buttercup asked, now it was just us on the sun mats.

"What are you talking about?" I murmured.

"It was just you're face," she began, looking at me closely. "when he proposed. You look just as mortified as I was when you said yes."

I forget how intuitive Buttercup can be. She'll see through this whole thing. I may as well tell her now, she'd be madder when she knew I'd lied more than once.

"I," I didn't know what to say. "Tim is like my best friend."

"But he's you're fiancé, Blossom, and the father of you're child. Do you not see him as a 'lover'? There's no point lying if you don't feel anything?" She said.

She seemed to know what she was talking about, and looking into her eyes, I sensed she knew a lot more about love and relationships then she let on. Maybe she'd had a few secret ones herself.

"I can't hurt him, and, this is right on my child – our child. Tim can provide for him or her more than I could alone. And he or she deserves a family atmosphere. I don't know what you're worrying about, I am fine with all this." I said, looking over at Tim and his mother.

"You're lying, I know it. But I won't push it, you'll tell me. I know how much you hate lying." She said, proceeding to bathe in the heat.

I sighed. "I don't know what you're insinuating, Buttercup, I'm, I'm not hiding anything."

"I never said you were hiding anything?" she pointed out, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes and not even bothering to look at me.

In that moment, I almost came clean. I didn't though. She wasn't trying to say that the baby wasn't Tim's, she was hinting that I don't love Tim. While she is right, I don't dislike him. And until that wears off, it will be easy to brush suggestions like this off. Because right now, I don't want to hurt Tim one bit.

* * *

><p>The gown I was wearing was thin, and kind of itchy, but I didn't have to have it on long.<p>

I was sat on the chair, waiting for the doctor to come in, and I felt very aware of the fact that I was wearing no pants. I guess I was going to have to get used to this feeling.

I'd managed to attend my first ultrasound on my own. I didn't tell anyone it's my first sonogram, they obviously only think I am 9 weeks pregnant, but I am 12 weeks gone now, and starting to show. I've become very attached to my baby, and my bump. It's only small, maybe like I'd swallowed a small melon, or a large grapefruit.

There were posters and pictures of uterus', fetus' and the female reproductive system all over the walls, even on the ceiling.

The door opened and my gynecologist came in. "Hello, Blossom, how are you doing?" Dr. Mumford said, closing the door behind her as she entered. She wheeled a chair and the sonogram machine beside me, and sat down on the chair, grabbing a clipboard.

"I'm good yeah, thanks. The vomiting has subsided slightly, but my breasts are really tender, and I've gone up two cup sizes. Apart from that I have been feeling a lot better." I said, getting comfortable, as she put the sleeve around my arm and took my blood pressure.

"Good, good." She said, having a feel of my stomach. "So today we are going to see baby for the first time, and have a listen to their heartbeat."

"Okay." I said, excited.

I pulled my gown up, and Dr. Mumford got the Doppler out, and began scanning it along my stomach. Gradually, a whooshing rushed sound, like galloping horses, overtook the room. I felt my throat close up a little as I listened to my baby's heart beating. It became a little realer.

"A nice healthy heart beat, I am hearing." She said with a smile.

"That's great." I said, trying not to cry. Hearing his or her heartbeat was amazing!

"Now we'll take a look at baby, and see how they are doing in there!" She said, squirting the cool blue gel onto my tummy.

She spread it out evenly, and black and white morphed images appeared on the screen.

She began to stick to one area, and suddenly I saw a little white head appear on the screen. Now, you know what a sonogram looks like, it's not amazingly clear, some people can't even make a child or fetus out in them, but this was different: it was _my_baby in this sonogram.

Tears began to streak down my face as I saw the small fetus. It was only about 2 to 3 inches long, Dr. Mumford explained. It's head was tucked in, as if its neck hadn't formed yet, and he or she had small little arms and legs.

"And that, my dear, is your baby." She said with a smile. "Would you like a photo?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, please, can I have a couple?"

"Of course."

I stared at the screen for what felt like hours. It was amazing. And this made it even more real. That baby was growing inside me. It felt incredible, and for that whole half hour appointment, I forgot all about the wedding, Tim, the disappearance of my powers, and even Brick, it was all about my baby.

* * *

><p>I threw the keys down on the kitchen side as I entered the apartment, still looking at my sonogram picture. I'd gone and got more copies myself, one for the Professor, one for Bubbles and Buttercup, and my own copy. Tim can look at my one, it didn't feel right getting him his own. I will frame it; it can go in the living room.<p>

I sighed as I slumped on the sofa. Tim was at work at Mega Gaming. I'd moved into his apartment about a week ago. To be honest, it wasn't that bad, Tim worked full time, I mostly had the place to myself. Bubbles visited when she wasn't studying and Buttercup come by a lot too.

My due date was 14th February next year, Valentines day, ironically enough, but obviously I had to say it was the beginning of March, I'm just scared someone will try and work it out…

I looked at my sonogram picture again, a soppy grin sticking to my face. I suppose I better call round and give everyone the news. I wish I could call Brick. I wish I could send him a picture of his child.

I wish I could talk to him.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r!<p> 


	15. fifteen

Hey guys, I have updated sooner, as I know I'm gunna have no chance to update this weekend, got so much on right now. But, yeah, enjoy this chapter, I am pretty sure the majority of you will!

* * *

><p><em>Built a wall around my heart, never let it fall apart, strangely I wish secretly it would fall down while I'm asleep - Nothing Lasts Forever, Maroon 5<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I left the shop happy, with four bags hanging off my arm. I'd successfully bought some baby books, and some other essentials I would need (the cuddly toys not exactly being essentials). I'd also ordered a cot, and a car seat for in Tim's car. I know there is plenty of time to get all this sort of stuff, but Trudy had been giving me barely any shifts since she found out I was pregnant, which isn't great.

I've been spending most of my time with Bubbles; it's not term time so she doesn't have work, but she is studying towards becoming a kindergarten teacher, so a lot of her time is spent studying or being with Zac when he isn't working. That or she is crime fighting with Buttercup.

But the crime rate had gone down quite a bit. Ever since the boys disappeared, I guess. My doing, so the town should thank me…

Her and Buttercup had moved in together. Well, Zac owned a two bed place, and they had both moved in. When Buttercup had enough saved up, she would move out and live by herself, but for now she wanted to move out, and Bubbles and Zac had offered her a room.

I headed towards the 'Mamas and Papas' shop down the road, to have a look for a pram. I was thinking of getting one of them ones that you can use for newborns and toddlers. I also want to get one of those cradles that go on your front, I imagine once/if my powers return, that is where I'll carry baby mostly.

I turned the corner on Fifth Street, and I suddenly had the feeling I was being followed. I turned around quick; I was meeting Bubbles in an hour or so, I was wondering if she was trying to make me jump or something. I couldn't see anyone, just normal townies bustling around shopping and making a living.

I brushed it off, and waited for the lights to turn green at the stop. I felt it again, that intuition that pleads with you to listen. Paranoid, I thought, and crossed with the others when it was safe.

I was really struggling to get used to this walking around with no powers thing. Aspects of normal living that never occurred to me suddenly did, I was getting lifts everywhere, as I've never needed to learn to drive, I was getting buses and taxi's, it was all very odd to me. And time consuming, normally I could get anywhere in a matter of seconds, I'd never really had to plan things, time wise, I'd always known I'd be on time.

But when I'd had to make my own way to somewhere I'd been up to an hour late already!

I was 14 weeks pregnant, and had a small bump resting on my stomach. It was nice, I'd began to rest my hands on it a lot.

I rounded the corner, the store was down a street nearby and at the end of the road.

I walked down the street, rummaging through my bag, trying to find the receipt for the books I just bought. I could have sworn I put them in my handbag…

I looked up too late, and walked straight into someone's chest, they were stood right in front of my path. God, their chest was rock hard, I couldn't have walked into a wall? I looked up, clutching my head, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was – Butch?"

He had his hands on his hips, and a menacing grin on his face. But then I noticed his gaze lower, to my stomach. Then up to my hand that was still clutching my head. I scraped it through my hair to hide it; he was looking at the ring on my finger.

"And what is a little powderpuff doing down a dark alley on their own?" He said, taking a step closer to me and grabbing onto my wrist roughly, making me drop all my bags. "Especially a _knocked __up_ powderpuff!"

He shoved me back against the wall. "Get off of me Butch, what the hell are you doing?" I cried, my heart beat quickening. Butch was here! That surely meant Brick was also close by?

He glanced down at my shopping bags, toy ducks and bunnys sprawling across the ground. "So you're out shopping, living it up with some fancy smancy rock on your finger, while Brick's –" He shut up suddenly, his eyes filling with rage.

"Butch, if you'd just let me explain –" I exclaimed, hating myself for being afraid of him. It all felt so backward, I shouldn't be afraid of him? I could beat his ass, normally…

"Explain what? That you've jumped in bed with some rich guy and got yourself all sorted and happy? You know, if Brick, if I –"

"Butch, please just shut up and listen, I really need to talk to Brick, where is he?"

"You think I'll let you near him ever again? You're a twisted girl, you ain't going anywhere. If I didn't know that Brick would find out, I'd finish you right here right now." He growled, thrusting me against the wall again.

"Butch, please!" I yelped, suddenly fear taking over. All I could think of was my baby. Pride subsided; I couldn't let him hurt my baby. "Explain, please, what's wrong, is Brick okay?"

"Don't even mention him, I don't want you to ever think about him again, cos you are DEAD to him, okay? He doesn't care about you Blossom, I told you last time I saw you."

"Butch, just listen okay, the baby, my baby is Brick's baby. Brick is the father! – ooft!"

With one swift punch to the face I was on the floor.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"I'm pregnant, with Brick's child. Where is he? I need to speak to him, I'd have contacted him sooner but I've had no clue where you guys went! I've been to your old place but its empty, and-"

"You're, you're lying. I've seen you with that other guy. You're lying. Don't you come near Brick again. I won't hold back if you do." He'd pulled me up off the ground now, gripping me by the shoulders, his face screwed up in anger.

"Butch please, I'm not lying, I need to see him, where is he?" I pleaded with him, feeling blood begin to trickle down my face.

"Stay away from us Blossom! If you know what's good for you, and your bastard kid." And with that, he let go of me, and blasted into the sky.

I clutched at my tummy. My stomach wasn't directly hit, so I was sure my baby would be okay, that was all I was thinking about.

I held my head, and when I pulled my hand away, there was fresh blood on it. My eye felt massive too, he'd probably given me a big shiner. There must have been some chemical x in me still though; you'd have thought a hit from Butch would knock me out cold.

I'd told Butch. And with my powers now gone, I guess that was all I could do for now. The ball was in his court. Butch's court, actually, I mean he didn't have to tell Brick, but obviously he would. Why wouldn't he? I would if I could. If I knew where he was. He must be in Townsville still somewhere if Butch is lingering about.

I wearily picked up my bags, and searched through my handbag for my phone. I went to ring Tim but, after what Butch said, I rang Bubbles.

"Bubbles," I mumbled.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, in bubbly tones.

"Bubbles, can you come meet me? I, I need some help." I said, my voice cracking on the last word.

"What's wrong, where are you, is it the baby? I'll be right there." She said, panic rising in her voice.

"I'm near 'Mamas and Papas' on Fifth Street. I, I walked into a wall." I lied. Could I really tell them Butch attacked me? Should I?

"You what? Okay I'll be two minutes." She said, hanging up.

I bent down picking up my bags, and gently wiped the tears from my face. I'd never felt so vulnerable. They were back, and I felt terrified. What if Brick reacts like Butch did? I'd had arguments with Brick before, and sometimes we'd almost hit each other but, it was normally a war of words, he'd never scared me throughout our entire relationship. I simply wasn't scared of him, or any of his brothers for that matter.

But Butch, just then, that was scary. Made worse because I had no chance to defend myself. Maybe that's _why _he was scary. At least he didn't know I have no powers, he'd have probably left me in a sorrier state. What a blow to my confidence.

Bubbles arrived, and she exclaimed loudly when she saw me.

"Oh my god, what happened? Who _did_ this to you?" She yelped.

"I told you," I began, "I walked into a wall."

"Oh whatever, Blossom, I may be blonde but I wasn't born yesterday? Who did this? I knew something would happen, words obviously gotten out that you're powerless. Who? I know whose handiwork it looks like…" She demanded, picking up my stuff and scooping me up in her arms.

I looked down into my lap; I was fed up of lying. "The 'ruffs are back. To be honest I got off lightly. " I mumbled.

"Why I oughta, you wait till I see them!" she growled as we headed for her place.

"They were just, being assholes. At least a full blown fight didn't start." I muttered, gently stroking my eye. God it had swelled. "I need some ice." It was kind of the truth. If I didn't pinpoint Butch, it meant he might not come back again, just in case. Brick can come find me, Butch can't.

"I'll get you some. You wait till Buttercup hears, she'll track them down, if I don't first." Bubbles said as she flew slowly to her place.

Hopefully Buttercup was at work, she would go crazy mad as soon as she saw me. What would I tell Tim? God, they would start all things like not letting me go anywhere on my own. I'll go mad, I'll crack and tell someone the truth!

I can't do that. I could do that. I shouldn't do that! How was I supposed to find Brick and tell him, if I was on constant watch by my sisters?

When we got to Bubbles and Buttercup's place, I could hear Buttercup's television on in her room, which didn't necessarily mean she was in, if I remember her living habits correctly.

I lied down on the sofa, laying a hand gently over my face and wincing as I heard Buttercup's reaction to Bubbles updating her.

STOMP STOMP STOMP.

"Son of bitch, those fucking guys, I swear to god!" She yelled. "Look what they've done? Did ya fight back?" She asked, looking me over with an angered expression.

"With what, my puny fists?" I asked her back.

She growled in response. "I'm going looking for 'em. On Fifth Street it happened? I'll see you guys later." She said, zooming to the door.

"Buttercup, there's no point. I don't even know if they are staying. Just save it for when you see them next, don't go finding them." I said.

"I don't like this. I don't like you not having powers? And what happens if they find out? They'll kill you. They will kill you, you're completely defenseless, against anything? This isn't right. You should be here with us, so we can defend you. I mean what would Tim do if they turned up at your place? They'd kill him too. You need to be here with us." She began ranting at the door. "I mean, not only are you vulnerable to them, you're vulnerable to all our enemies too!"

I sighed. "I obviously don't like this as much as you do Buttercup, but what can I do? I chose to keep this baby, and this is a consequence. You can't keep me under constant watch all the time? I just gotta be more careful."

"No, you're moving in here with us till juniors out, that's what's happening." She replied, an insane amount of determination in her eyes. Even I wouldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch<strong>

I got home to the normal sight I was welcomed to lately. Brick sprawled out in the same fetal like position on the sofa in his boxers, Boomer fully dressed and watching TV, trying to talk to Brick, or just get any kind of reaction from him. But failing, miserably.

I threw the bag of hot fast food on his head, which startled him slightly, but all he did was push it off. Boomer caught it before it hit the ground.

"Careful man, that's dinner! You were gone ages Butch. I thought you just went to find somewhere to get dinner from for later, it's been hours? I was gunna come looking for you, but…" He gestured over to our once leader, a sorry looking sight nowadays.

I rolled my eyes. "He's 19 years old, he doesn't need minding. He needs to get a fucking grip." I growled, grabbing the greasy paper bag from Boomers hand.

A muffled "Fuck you." Came from the sofa. I ignored it and slumped onto the sofa next to Boomer, handing him a paper cone of chips and a burger.

"Are you eating today? Cos I'm eating it if not." I said flatly, unwrapping my cheese burger, throwing the paper on the floor.

Brick slowly sat up and stretched. He gave the greasy bag on the arm of the sofa a questionable look, but reached over anyway.

"Shut the fuck up Butch. Since when could you tell me what to do?" His voiced was croaked.

"Since you become mentally unavailable?" I spat back. He just snorted in reply.

"Like you'd understand at all how I'm feeling." He muttered.

"I am _glad_ I don't understand. You got out easy if you ask me. She's a whore." I said through mouthfuls.

Boomer rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if he was preparing for the fallout of what was to come. He had no idea.

A hot burger hit the side of my face with the force of a rock. "What the fuck?" I yelped. "I'm just being fucking honest. I saw her today!"

"Don't call her names, don't even fucking _talk_ about her- what? You _saw_ her today? Where? When? Why didn't you fucking tell me sooner?" He'd stood up now, for probably the first time all week.

"Chill out. What do you care?" I answered coolly, stuffing a handful of fries in my mouth. "I can almost guarantee she's not thinking about you. She was out shopping."

He sat down slowly, but I watched his knuckles tighten. I knew his little ticks, I knew how long I had till he snapped, which of course, of the subject of his little ex, he would.

"And what does that mean?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, girls shop all the time? Some girls shop to make themselves feel better?" Boomer added. I didn't even look at him, nine times out of ten he sided with Brick; he pitied him at the moment, he didn't like seeing his leader fall. Neither did I, but instead of resenting the pair of them for starting something like this up, he felt sorry for them both, Blossom and Brick I mean. But obviously, we dealt with things differently. Thank god it was me who bumped into Blossom, if it were Boomer, they'd have been reunited by now. And she'd have convinced him he had a kid on the way.

Like I believed that. Or did I? Blossom seemed the prudey type. Always getting flustered whenever anyone mentioned anything remotely flirty or dirty. Who'd have thought she'd have been the first to get knocked up. Who'd have thought she'd have lost her virginity to my brother. I only just about believed that, I wasn't sure if I was going to believe that she was knocked up with his kid.

"She was shopping for baby stuff." I said, and tension immediately filled the skanky studio apartment we'd claimed our own.

Brick was silent, but his breath hitched ever so slightly, someone with inferior hearing would have missed it.

"B,baby stuff?" Boomer stuttered, and swallowed hard. "Why was she buying baby stuff? Is she-"

"She's pregnant?" Brick exclaimed, his eyes full of shock. He obviously thought it was his, even though I'd told him me and Boomer saw her out with her new boyfriend. Apart of me hated to do this, but this needed to end, and soon. I wanted my brother back, and so did Boomer. The sooner he stopped his moping about, the sooner we'd be back to normality.

"Yep. With her new boyfriend. Told you she's a whore. It's always the quiet ones huh." I said with ease, sliding a french fry into my mouth.

He began to shake, with anger and shock. Boomer's eyebrow furrowed and his mouth fell into a frown.

"How do you know for sure?" he asked, his voice a hollow whisper.

"Because, who do you think was the last person she fucked? You? No way, her new fella, who is obviously loaded, and can do a lot more for her then you ever could. Had a nice rock on her finger, too."

"En, engaged? She's engaged?" Brick choked out.

I nodded, a smirk on my face.

Boomer glared at me, his eyes asking why I was doing this. I just glared back; I was doing this for his own good.

"Do you see what I've been trying to tell you now? The girl isn't worth all this, Brick. She is out starting a life, and you're here wasting yours. Forget about her dude. You can do way better, she has?"

He was frowning deeply, his eyebrows etched in a sad, confused way. "She wasn't like that. She didn't care that I'm bad, and, and broke. I thought, I thought that-"

"You thought wrong man. I mean god, you're not _always_ right?" I replied. "She's engaged, and she's pregnant. She's not thinking of you at all."

"Butch." Boomer said with a hard glare.

"Shut it Boomer. He needs to hear this. He needs to face the truth."

"I don't fucking need anything from you!" Brick yelled, ferocious, and in a red blur, he was gone from the apartment, leaving the door hanging on its hinges.

"Why'd you go and fucking do that?" Boomer spat, getting up to follow him.

"For his own good. He deserved to know. Let him go sulk, he'll be back."

"Brick may believe you, but I know when you're lying Butch." He said back.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know when I'm lying?" I asked as I sat back in my chair.

"Your lips move."

* * *

><p>I like writing Boomer, and writing all three RRB's is always fun, regardless of the situation, haha. ANYWAY! r&amp;r :)<p> 


	16. sixteen

Sorry for the delay in updating! I wont keep you, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>In another life, I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world - The One That Got Away, Katy Perry<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

I breathed in raggedly, my chest filling shakily with air, and once it was full to the brim, I let out an almighty scream, like a wolf howling in anguish. I hovered in the air above Pokey Oaks for a good five minutes, baying at the moon; this was the only thing I could think of doing rather then bursting into tears. I didn't do crying; it didn't feel right. And without wailing being an option, the only way to vent my sorrow seemed to be to shout at the stars. Before today, doing absolutely nothing all day long seemed a valiant method of aching for her, but, now? I didn't know quite what to do with myself.

Engaged? She was engaged? And pregnant, with someone else's child. Why was she doing this? Did I mean so little? Growling again loudly, I threw a couple of frenzied punches and kicks into the air. And to think I was supposed to be the villain of the two of us. How could she do this to me?

I obviously did the right thing in ending things with her. She couldn't have valued me very highly. I should have known status and appearance were of higher importance to her.

I now figured out why I had flown to where I was right now. I would not let this go without confronting her. I needed to know why. I zoomed towards her house. She would still live there, she had to. I couldn't imagine her living anywhere else. She was so attached to her family, I couldn't see her willingly leaving. Unless she's moved in with lover boy. Gritting my teeth, I surged towards the bedroom window I'd lingered at and had hour long midnight conversations with her, only 4 or so years from now. And how things had changed.

The Professors car was outside, he was in. I flew to the window and tapped on it gently, peering in. It was, empty. Completely empty. I mean literally nothing in it. She wasn't here anymore. She'd moved out.

I leaned away, and my shoulders slumped. It seemed to make all this real. She didn't even live here anymore. She'd moved on. Maybe it was time I did, I mean, she'd moved on quickly, maybe I should too.

But the thought of doing that made my chest hurt. I sat down lightly on the roof of her childhood home. Life, is ruff.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"I miss you Blossom, can't wait till we're living together again." Tim moped down the phone.

"Yeah, well, you know it's just not safe enough yet. Wait till baby's born, then I'll be back." I replied, clutching the phone to my ear.

Buttercup had obviously gotten her own way; I had been living at their place for the past three weeks. It had been a lot better then I thought; it's easier to avoid Tim if I wasn't living with him.

"Yeah, I can't wait." He said happily. "Are you sure you don't want me to come to your 17 week scan?"

My 20 week scan, actually.

"No, no, it's fine. They're pretty boring." I lied, looking down, hoping Buttercup wasn't listening. "They are long, too."

"Only if you're sure. You can find out the gender soon."

I would find out the gender today.

"Yeah, soon." I said, my mind wandering at the thought of knowing whether I was having a girl or a boy. I hoped for a girl, but to be honest it doesn't matter, I'll do anything for them no matter what.

"I'll come see you after work. Ask Bubbles if I can stay the night." He said.

"I dunno about that, I share a bed with Buttercup, you'd be on the pull out."

Buttercup looked up from her magazine and shook her head. I just rolled my eyes at her. I don't know what her problem with Tim was. Yes, he is, enthusiastic, but that's a good thing, I guess, and he'll be a good 'father' to the baby. That's all that matters to me.

"I guess so, I just miss you so much; I want my fiancé home." He whined down the phone.

_Fiancé. _It seemed so weird coming from his mouth. I wasn't his fiancé, was I? But I was, and the wedding was just a month away.

I chuckled awkwardly, feeling physically sick. It felt like such a punishment. But that's what it was to me. A punishment. For lying to my family incessantly. I still am lying. I'll always be lying, while I continue my fake little life, married to a man I only _like_, with a child fathered by a forbidden love, that I still love _insanely_. And I'm still waiting for.

It is what life has dealt me, and if I'd just told my family, like Brick had wanted, I would be in a different situation right now. But he left. So there is no point.

"Four weeks to go. And you haven't even got a dress sorted? Go shopping with Bubbles."

"Yeah, I just don't want to look like a whale in white." I moaned. That was also a lie. I didn't want to buy a wedding dress, because that would make it real.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're glowing. I better get back to work anyways, I love you."

"Yeah okay, I'll see you later, okay." I replied, putting the phone down.

"Why do you never say 'I love you' back?" Buttercup asked. Damn her super hearing.

"Don't start. I got one kicking me while I'm down, I don't need two." I said sarcastically, referring to the beating my stomach was receiving lately. It was nice to feel the baby kicking around though.

"Hmm." Was all she replied, looking back down at her magazine. "And why are you so funny about going to your scans on your own?"

"I'm not, I just like going alone. It's about me and my baby." I fibbed. "Kind of like, bonding."

"Well, Tim should be able to bond too. And so should the baby's auntie, or granddad, and so on." Buttercup said, looking me deep in the face.

I avoided her glance. "Look, this is how it is, I'm the one carrying the baby; I call the shots." I said, getting annoyed. My hormones were all over the place; I didn't need her suspicions. She expected something, I just didn't know what.

I glance up at the clock. "I'll get you a picture today, how does that sound? I better make my way to the hospital anyways. Don't want to be late."

"Sit down, I'll take you in a bit." She said, going back to her magazine.

"No no, it's fine. I'll get a taxi."

"No, I'll take you, that's the whole reason you're here, idiot."

* * *

><p>I got to the hospital on time, obviously, with Buttercup flying me there, and had a five minute argument with her about how she was not coming in with me.<p>

Which in turn made me five minutes late to my appointment. I couldn't take it if the gyno was to mention I was 20 weeks pregnant, Buttercup isn't dumb, and she already suspects something funny's going on. I can't have her of all people finding out, she'll know its not Tim's. She'll know whose it is too.

But in a matter of minutes, I could give this baby a him or her, rather than an it, which would be good; it's never nice to be called an it.

"Comfortable?" My gynecologist, Dr. Mumford asked as she pulled the sonogram machine up to the bed, the usual routine of blood tests and such pursuing.

"Very!" I replied. She squirted the blue gel onto my stomach, and was finding the baby on the screen.

"So do we want to know the gender today or not?" she asked.

"I do, I have been looking forward to today for awhile now." I said, watching the screen intently.

"Okay," She answered, concentrating on the screen as she moved the control around on my stomach. "Congratulations, Blossom, you're having a baby girl. Can you see?" She said, pointing to the screen.

"Oh my god, yeah, I can. A little baby girl." I said, welling up. A little girl. Just like I wanted. Not that it would matter, all that matters is good health.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Of course I am. Ecstatic." She obviously wasn't fully formed yet, but she had big puff ruff eyes that were gently closed. It wasn't amazingly clear, but you could see her eyes. She looked like me, but in fetus form. Which felt amazing. And fascinating, especially as me and my sisters had never been fetus', we were created, not conceived.

But this little girl was conceived, by two people who were created. And we had conceived a beautiful little baby girl, growing inside of me.

I left the hospital still beaming, clutching the sonogram picture closely. Without even thinking, my legs were taking me somewhere, without me telling them too.

Before I knew it I'd hopped on a bus, and spent 40 minutes travelling out to the outskirts of Townsville. I'd gotten into a familiar dingey elevator, and travelled up four floors.

I approached apartment 20, and after letting out a long sigh, I knocked.

But no one answered. I heard people scuffling around inside, but there was no answer.

Where was he?

This was a stupid idea. I'd not seen Butch since I told him six or so weeks ago, and I hadn't seen Boomer or Brick in even longer. They weren't here anymore, they seemed to be coming and going. And he obviously didn't care. Either Butch hasn't told him, or he has and he isn't interested.

I began to cry then, bobbing down on the step that I'd once crumbled on five months ago, when Brick ended it. I held onto my bump preciously. I shouldn't be here.

* * *

><p>It was October, and it had began to get quite chilly. We were having a winter wedding, in a church in Pokey Oaks. A small ceremony, mostly Tim's family.<p>

Anna had arranged everything, from the reception to the rehearsal dinner. I'd completely kept out of it, to be honest. I pretended it was stress and fatigue from being five months pregnant, but in reality, I was just sad. I couldn't marry Tim, I shouldn't, but I knew that in a few weeks I would walk down the aisle.

And it would be a massive lie.

Bubbles had dragged me and Buttercup down to a bridal shop, and insisted we just bought the gowns now. The Professor was paying, which I also wasn't happy about; he'd left us with his card, much like the days when we were still at school, and Bubbles would take me and Buttercup out like this, on the Professor. She didn't want us to leave without a gown each. Bubbles was the only happy one there.

"They won't even do a dress big enough for me Bubbles." I moaned as we sat down in their dressing area.

"We have 6 maternal dresses in this store, any others you may have to buy online." The store assistant agreed.

"Well that narrows it down for you then Blossom." Bubbles said, smiling.

I picked the plainest dress, furthest from what I'd always imagined myself in walking down the aisle with Brick. With Brick, I wanted an intricate, lacy, bustier, with a long, straight skirt coming down in a wide V shape. I was wearing a long sleeved, fitted gown, with see through sleeves and a v neck plunge (may as well show off these assets while they are gigantic).

Bubbles and Buttercup had agreed on short pale pink dresses, with bows round the back. I say Buttercup agreed loosely, I really mean she backed down and agreed after Bubbles screamed at her for five minutes.

I'd left the café now, but Tim made ample money at the gaming company. Enough for us to live on, and to raise a child with. I was still living with my sisters though, which I was making the most of.

These next few weeks couldn't go any slower, I had this strange intuition that if I was going to spill my secret at any point, it will be on me and Tims' wedding day.

Because you shouldn't ever marry someone you do not love.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r!<p> 


	17. seventeen

_I gave you three years of my life, you always said I'd be your wife, whatever happened to the days when life was simple? - P!nk, Walk Away_

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom <strong>

I breathed frantically into the paper brown bag. I was in a little room next to the altar, completely freaking out.

I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't do this! I don't know why I thought I could do it. I can't. This has gone on far too long.

I'd gotten a rare five minutes alone, and was completely falling apart. I couldn't marry Tim. I just couldn't. It would be like sealing the deal on this lie.

Tim deserved more. He deserved someone who really loved him, with a child that was really his.

Bubbles and Buttercup had gotten ready with me; they couldn't understand what was wrong. And I couldn't tell them. But just like I suspected a month ago, I had a feeling I would let something slip today. I haven't yet but; it's early days. I feel like a shook up soda bottle, ready to burst as soon as someone cracks me open.

I can't go down that aisle with Tim. I can't I can't I can't. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I felt like a naughty school kid, getting myself into deeper trouble by lying continuously without thinking about the consequences.

The door opened and Bubbles and Buttercup entered, disturbing me from my frantic thoughts.

"Oh Blossom, you look so gorgeous. And look at my little niece!" She cried, bobbing down to my bloated stomach. I put my hands over my stomach, stroking it. "You excited?" Bubbles asked, looking up at me from blonde bangs.

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Was what I replied, grabbing the paper bag again.

"Nerves?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, nerves?" Buttercup added.

I looked over at Buttercup, and she looked right into my eyes, trying to read me, she did this a lot lately.

Just don't look at her. I turned away. "Yeah." I breathed. "I, I'm not sure I can do it."

Bubbles dropped the powder she'd been dabbing onto her face. "What?"

I started to breathe uncontrollably. "I can't do it. I can't." I said, sitting down.

"Are you kidding?" Bubbles squealed.

"No, I'm not, I can't do this."

"Why?" Buttercup asked, sounding a lot more calmer than Bubbles.

"Because, because I can't." I said, panicking. I didn't know what to say. "It's not fair."

"Why isn't it fair?" Buttercup asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles cried. "Calm down, or you'll go into early labour!"

"I just can't do it." I said, bursting into tears. "You wont understand."

Bubbles looked over to Buttercup with an incredulous look on her face. "Has she gone mad?" she asked her.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, and come over to me, putting her arm round me. "Blossom, we can't help, if you don't tell us what's wrong?"

I looked into their eyes. They were my sisters. We'd be there for each other all our lives. I'd sat there and listened to Bubbles when she was upset about some stupid girl in our year he'd done some minute discrepancy, I'd sat and gave Buttercup advice about how to tell the Professor she'd been suspended _again. _We were _sisters. _Special sisters, we shared a bond, and power that only us and three other male versions held in the entire world. Yet, I didn't feel I could tell them? I had to tell them!

"I know, I know…"I mumbled through soft hiccups. "But, I. I just. I haven't been, completely honest with you both. There's something that I. That I. I."

And suddenly I saw their faces that day, over three years ago. The day I told them about Brick. I saw the disappointment. I saw the betrayal. I couldn't get that look again. I couldn't bare it. I needed someone on my side. I needed my sisters to be there. I needed them to be my sisters right now.

"That you what? Spit it out Blossom!" Buttercup cried, an impatient grimace blessing her features. I couldn't tell them.

"It's just. Nerves." I said, forcing a smile. "Will you erm, help me re-do my make up?"

I sniffled, trying to compose myself, as Bubbles smiled, but hers looked forced too, and grabbed the make up bag. "It's perfectly normal to get cold feet Blossom." She squeaked. "If that's what it is?"

Buttercup gave me an uncertain look. "Are you sure there's nothing you need to tell us Blossom? Because, there's no better time like the present, if you know what I mean?"

I did know what she meant. But it was too late. I was in too deep. "No no, nothing." I hiccupped.

Bubbles began to reapply mascara half heartedly, and Buttercup sat opposite me, scrutinizing my every move or expression. "Weddings, they are supposed to be happy right?" Bubbles said in a small voice. I opened my mouth to reply but the door burst open, and we all clicked our heads to it, like deer caught in headlights.

Anna came in. "Ready to become an Olsen, Blossom?" she warbled as she entered.

And I threw up, narrowly missing Bubbles' lap.

"Dear god, are you okay?" Anna cried.

"She's just nervous!" Bubbles said, looking at the pile of sick on the floor by her dress with a distressed look.

"I can't do this!" I wailed, getting near hysterical again.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, looking shell shocked.

"I can't, get married, I can't." I stuttered, Buttercup coming to my side.

"She's just got cold feet," Bubbles reassured Anna, then looked over to me. "Right?"

"She better hope its cold feet, I will not let anyone make a fool of my boy, _or _my family!" Anna announced, receiving a dirty look from Buttercup.

"Hey, listen lady, nobody talks to my-" Buttercup started, squaring up to Anna, but I interrupted.

"No, no, it's just cold feet." I replied, deciding I didn't want to cross an angry Anna Olsen. Not today. And not with Buttercup here, ready to beat her into a bloody pulp.

"Right. Well sort yourself out, you have five minutes till the ceremony starts." She instructed, straightening herself up before leaving.

"Whatta bitch." Buttercup muttered.

"I kind of always knew she had it in her." I said, wiping my eyes.

"What's going on Blossom? You're not walking down the aisle until you tell us." Bubbles said, taking my hand.

I need to get it together, I've got to do this for my baby girl. Tim could provide for her, I don't even have a job anymore, I couldn't provide for her alone. She is better off this way, and that's why I am settling for this.

"Honestly, it's cold feet. Come on, I need to make myself look halfway decent." I said, standing up. "We better get some paper towels or something for that…"

"I'll get something quick." Bubbles said, hopping over it.

"You're gunna tell me Blossom." Buttercup said, standing up next to me. "And if you don't tell me today, I think you'll always regret it. This isn't make believe, this is a real wedding, there are people waiting out there for you to walk down that aisle and vow to stay with that man for the rest of your days. Is that what you really want."

I just looked at her like she was mad. But in fact, she was amazingly intuitive. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I mumbled darkly.

* * *

><p>I sat at the table, Tim's hand looped round mine, the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face.<p>

I looked down at the ring on my finger. I was married. And it wasn't to Brick.

I felt as low as I did the day Brick left me. This was my entire fault. For lying, and continuing to lie. I was such a coward. If I ever saw Brick again, I would tell him how right he was, which was something I never enjoyed doing. But I would now, I'd tell him over and over again.

He was right. He was right. He was right! We should have just come clean. There's a chance that we would be together right now if we had done. There's a chance, we'd both be happy.

I was so wrong.

The ceremony had been a bit of a blur. I'd wandered down the aisle with a giddy Professor, and been handed over to a lifetime with Tim. Brick hadn't appeared, like I'd hoped. No spectacular entrance just as the minister had asked anyone to 'speak now or forever hold their peace'. _That_ was all make believe. He must have known I was getting married. It's been all over the papers. He couldn't have missed it even if he'd tried too. They'd had a field day with it. Headlines like 'Young 'Puff fit to burst', and fake interviews claiming I was getting married as it was 'the purest thing to do'. He couldn't have missed it.

What would I have done? If I'd have read in the papers he was getting married. Would I have gone down there and ruined the whole thing? I don't know. I would imagine I'd just want him to be happy. I am not happy. I don't think he knows that.

Blossom Olsen just didn't sound right.

Luckily we weren't doing a honeymoon, due to me being pregnant and all, we could resume to 'reality' after today. Well, for 3 months, till baby popped out.

I felt non stop nausea. I just wanted to see Brick. To make all of this not real. To be with my baby's real father.

"Tired? It's been a long day huh? But one we'll never forget." Tim said, kissing me on the cheek as I fiddled with my new ring.

"Yeah, I am real tired. Probably going to have to call it a day soon." I mumbled back.

"Yeah, well you need your rest. Have you enjoyed it? Becoming an Olsen? Becoming my wife." He said, smiling.

"Of course." I mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. "I just need to sleep."

Forever, and ever, and ever…

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	18. eighteen

THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews! I am over the moon at how many this story has received so far. I have a question for you all. I am currently writing/planning, a prequel to He Can Only Hold Her, and a sequel. Which would you like to have first? Sequel or prequel? Or will that depend on how this story ends? PM or review, let me know what you all think! I am a few chapters into both, but still editing this one as I go, so, yeah, buzz me!

* * *

><p><em>Tell you the truth I hate what didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all - Drunk, Ed Sheeran<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup <strong>

The music was loud, and my head was thumping already. It had been a long day at work, but Tanya and some other work people had insisted we went out tonight.

To be fair, she had planned it ages ago. We were in Citiesville, god knows why. Apparently it had 'great night life'. This place looked like a dive to me.

The people here were pretty scummy looking too. There were a couple of couples copulating in shady corners, and paralytic people throwing up everywhere. This wasn't my idea of good nightlife…

All Tanya had to do was see my face to know what I was thinking. "Oh lighten up, it's a laugh!" She shouted over to me.

"Vomit isn't funny." I replied as we arrived at the bar. She ordered us a couple of drinks; Tanya never got ID'ed.

We found a few bar stools by the bar and settled in for the night, there was no way I was going anywhere else, this place was bad enough.

"Well at least we got served." Tanya said, trying to look on the bright side, as usual.

"You always get served." I answered, looking around. I suddenly felt uneasy, and that only happened when someone I had reasons to feel uneasy about was around, if that makes sense. It did in my head.

I had to take a look around. "I'm going toilet. You'll be okay here for two minutes?"

"Yeah." Tanya said, turning to talk to some of the other guys from work.

I got off the bar stool and hover a few inches off the floor, trying to find the toilets. Just as I found them, I felt a pair of hands grip my waist and turn me round, quite roughly. Rougher then any normal person I knew could anyway…

"You've got to tell your sister!" What the hell? I recognized him straight away. Red scruffy hair, red eyes, it was Brick Jojo, he fell flat on his face after his outburst. I knew it'd be a ruff.

"What the fuck? Get off me!" I kicked him in the shoulder and recoiled away from him in disgust, and he groaned, getting up.

"Is she here? I got to see her." He slurred. Oh great, he was drunk. Even more annoying then him just simply being here.

"Tell her what? Why are you talking to me? Fuck off!" I said, shoving his hand off my shoulder. He could barely stand upright, and his eyes looked completely vague and empty.

"Please, listen! Tell her I'm sorry, I've got to see her, I, I gotta make things right! I'm sorry!" He yelped. He sounded desperate, and I could tell he really wasn't all there.

What was he talking about? He wanted to see Blossom. And he wanted to makes things right again. Naturally, I felt suspicious.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, trying to get some sense out of him.

"Blossom! I need to tell her I'm sorry!" he cried.

"Why? What are you doing here?"

"There you are!" I looked round to see Boomer, who grabbed Brick's arm. Brick staggered against his brother.

"What are you doing here? What the fucks going on?" I yelled over the music, getting frustrated at not knowing what was happening. The way Brick was acting, it wasn't normal; he looked genuinely upset. His face, it reminded me of Blossom's face. Obviously a lot hairier though.

It just kept making me think of that day, like four years ago… Him and Blossom. I stopped pitying him then. It made me shiver with anger.

"What are you doing here more like, we live here!" Boomer said, looking at me annoyingly.

I then felt a hand tap my shoulder. "What are you doing here? Clear off! Leave him alone!" Butch yelled in my ear.

I swiped his hand from me, and went into a fighting stance. "Watch it you, I have a right to go wherever I damn please! So this is new, Brick needing your protection." I scoffed.

"You're gunna need protection in a moment!" He said, leaning in dangerously close.

"Oh yeah?" I said through gritted teeth, leaning in closer.

He leaned back and smiled, the 'ready to rip my throat out' look I was used to seeing plastered on his face disappearing. Was he _leering _at me? "Brick had the right idea with the whole, dating your counterpart thing huh?" His voice oozed as he looked me up and down.

A growl escaped my lips and my fist acted before my mouth could.

"Butch! We don't have time for any of that. We need to get Brick home." Boomer said, as Brick tried to tug himself away from Boomer.

"What's his problem?" I said, gesturing to Brick, still scrambling manically from Boomer's grip, amongst the dancers of the club.

The resulting look on Butch's face was priceless. "None of your business. You can ask your stupid sister what his problem is, she should know." He spat, a defensive look on his face.

I got the shivers again. "What are you saying?" I growled.

"Ask her." He growled back, leaning in closer again, squaring up to me.

"_You _should know what Blossom's problem is, you're the ones who cornered her on her own, when she was defenseless two months ago. Don't think I've forgotten that one!" I said, head butting him lightly.

"Did what?" Boomer asked.

"Defenseless?" Brick slurred.

"You after some action?" Butch said, almost twitching with anger.

"No, Butch, we're not, we need to go, now, while we've found him!" Boomer yelled, sounding the most authoritive I've ever heard him.

He let out a 'hmph' sound, and backed off. "You ever come back to Citiesville, you got me to deal with. That goes for you, and your redhead." He snarled.

"Whatever. I'll go exactly where I wanna go. I'd like to see you stop me." I said, pushing his buttons. Butch leaned in closer, rolling his sleeves up. I stood there and smiled.

"Butch, come on." Boomer said, and they bundled Brick towards the door.

How bizarre. Brick must be living in the past. He looked a drunken mess. What was Butch talking about, 'Blossom should know'. Should I ask her? Will she get mad if I bring up her and, that messed up time? I mean it's in the past. And he was steaming drunk. And she is married now.

Which is also fucking bizarre. I think I've just found my missing link to sorting out leader girls' crazy head.

I headed back to the others, still feeling confused. I would need to talk to Blossom, I just weren't too sure what to say exactly…

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom <strong>

"Okay, are you ready?" Bubbles asked, letting out an excited squeal. "I have absolutely massive news!"

"Oh god, you're not pregnant as well are you?" Buttercup groaned. "I can just about take one bag of hormones in the apartment."

I gave her a glare, and Bubbles giggled. "No, no, I'm not pregnant! I'm engaged!" She squealed again.

"Oh congratulations Bubbles!" I cried, beginning to get up. It was a long process at seven months pregnant.

"I'll come to you!" She laughed, coming and giving me a hug.

"Congratulations, Zac." I said, looking up at him. He come down to my level and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Blossom. And Buttercup, that's the next step." He said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Just as long as you look after her, I don't care."

"It'll probably be in about a years time we actually do get married. But it is official." She said, flaunting a ring that supported a rock.

"I'm really happy for you." I said, smiling, a small smidgen of jealousy inside. It was how engagement announcements should have been. I was kind of shocked, as they had only been together about as long as Tim and I, but, you could tell by the way he looked at her, he adored her.

"And we can have a little bridesmaid!" Bubbles said, stroking my tummy.

"Yeah, you can." I smiled.

"We're going to tell the Professor now, and Zac's parents, but I just needed to tell you two first!" Bubbles said, hugging us both quick.

"The Professor will be so happy." I said with a smile. They left, leaving me with Buttercup. I grabbed the magazine I had been reading, but Buttercup cleared her throat.

"So, I went out last night." She said.

"I know. I heard you come in in daylight hours." I replied.

"Guess who I saw out."

My eyes froze on the article about breastfeeding, but I didn't look at her. "Who? Someone from school?"

"Yeah. The Rowdyruff boys. They're living in Citiesville." She said, still examining my reaction as she spoke.

I kept my expression the same. "Oh, right. You stopped and spoke to them?"

"Well, sorta. Brick practically threw himself at me."

"He did what?" I said, not quite managing to hold back the shock in my voice and peering out from the magazine I held in my hands.

"No, not like _that. _He was drunk. Blind drunk. He fell on the floor." She explained.

"Oh, right." Didn't sound like him at all. He'd never really drank. He'd never had an interest in it.

"Butch seemed to think it was your fault Brick was in that state." She questioned.

I felt sick. He was drinking because of me? "Well, Butch is an idiot." I said, relaxing my mouth, trying not to show the shock and confusion I felt. "Since when do you listen to him? I haven't seen them since they attacked me anyway."

"Funny you should say 'they', Boomer and Brick didn't seem to recollect that event even happening?"

I froze. Crap. What had they said?

"Brick was drunk, and Boomer is a moron?" I said, thinking on my feet.

"What really happened that day? What has Butch got against you? Apart from the obvious. I think he hates you more than he hates me." She pried.

"He hates us all Buttercup. That boy is powered by hate. I don't know what his problem is." I returned to my magazine.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Was it just Butch who attacked you?"

I had re-read the same sentence four times, and gave up and looked at her.

"What are you trying to insinuate Buttercup?" I asked.

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm asking you a question. Who was it that punched you in the face? Was it Butch?"

"They were all there." I lied, my voice raising pitch slightly. Dammit. I don't know why I was lying about it. She might figure it out. She'd already seemed to figure out that Butch hates my guts, she might figure out why…

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm pregnant not blind! They were all there, okay?"

"If you say so."

My baby began to move about wildly. "Stop winding me up Buttercup, you're upsetting her."

"Oh whatever, she's in your womb! You're upsetting her." She said back childishly.

"Don't you have a job to go to?" I said, trying to get rid of her. She came back home for her lunch hour everyday.

"Yes, I also have 10 minutes left." The gym she worked at was on the same street as the block of apartments they lived in.

She disappeared into the kitchen with a huff.

They were living in Citiesville! I had to go see him, married or not.

I would go tomorrow, get a bus or something.

Wait, how can I? Buttercup comes back every lunch, I wont have enough time. If I had my powers, I could do it no sweat. But I won't make it, if Buttercup comes back and I'm gone, I wont get away with it. Especially how long I'll be out. Everyone will panic. It's too risky.

And with what they were saying to her last night, I'm not sure how my showing up would turn out. Brick was drunk? Looks like he's having some fun without me.

And Butch is still mad at me. Wish he'd learn to just keep his mouth shut. I didn't get married for Butch to go blabbing about anything. It would make everything that's happened so far such a waste of time and effort and heartache.

No, I wont go to him. He knows where I am, sort of, and he's so close. He can come find me. He knows I'm pregnant with his child, at least I think he knows. The ball is in his court. And the bun is in my oven.

* * *

><p>Sorry, couldn't help myself with that last sentence, paha! r&amp;r! &amp; remember to let me know on preqseq!


	19. nineteen

Thanks for reviews guys! To the reviewers saying things are getting undramatic and samey, maybe this chapter might make you change your mind? Who knows. With regards to the whole, prequel/sequel bonanza, it looks as though sequel is winning over. I'll work on that one then! Though the prequel is so fun to write! (Those who pondered what a prequel is, it is the story before hand. So, the prequel to this story, would be Blossom and Brick beginning their secret relationship as teens, etc). Anyways, I hope you likey!

* * *

><p><em>He can only hold her for so long, the lights are on, but no ones home - He Can Only Hold Her, Amy Winehouse<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom <strong>

I stood in front of the mirror in my undies, and looked at my belly. It was massive now; standing for too long hurt my back. The good news? I was due in a month, and the levels of chemical x in my system had risen. Just in time, too. I couldn't fly, but I had a lot of my strength back.

The Professor had begun to wonder if junior would have super powers too, I knew she would do though. She should do. Both her parents do, so why wouldn't she?

It's funny, because I thought that the longer this lie continued, I thought I'd begin to believe Tim was the father. I thought I'd trick myself into a false sense of security, and begin to believe I loved, or love Tim, and create this perfect little life for my baby and I.

But that hasn't happened at all. I haven't forgotten. How could I forget? It haunts me. My feelings, and the truth. There is always something to remind me. And if something isn't reminding me, thought of him are lingering in the back of my mind.

I picked up the camera. I wanted a picture. So if one day, I was ever to see Brick again, if we were ever reunited, maybe he could see what I looked like when I carried his child.

My hair had gotten long again. Just below my butt, it grew so quickly. I'd have to chop it again soon, preferably before I go into labour.

My skin was milky, it was winter; but it had a slight glow to it, just like they say it does during pregnancy. Little silvery stretch marks were laced along my hips and thighs. I wondered how big I really was underneath my bump. Would I be able to get rid of the baby weight, or was it here to stay?

"Bubbles!" I called her through to the bathroom. "Will you take a picture of me and bump?"

She smiled. "Of course. I can't believe you're due so soon! Will you miss it?"

I looked down at bump and smiled, as the camera flashed. "Yeah I will. But seeing her, and holding her, starting a life with her, will be even better than being pregnant."

"Yeah. Your bump's so beautiful. I can't wait to have a baby."

"You will one day Bubbles. Once you and Zac are married. And it will be perfect."

"Mm," she agreed, her expression dreamy. "I just can't wait. Well smile!" she said as she raised the camera.

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm gunna miss living us three altogether!" Bubbles cried, stroking my belly.<p>

"Me too, it was great while it lasted." I replied as we stepped out of the elevator onto the floor of Bubbles, Zac and Buttercup's apartment.

My stuff was back at Tims' place now. I'd moved back in. Tim had missed me, having a break from him was nice. Especially as my gyno had told me sex was great for bringing on labour… You'd think that would have been a perfect situation for newly weds. Not these newly weds! I could count on one hand the amount of times I'd had sex with Tim.

"But we can start our little family now." Tim said, holding my hand tightly.

"Yeah." I agreed as we approached the door. "So anyway, what is this amazing new carpet of yours like?"

She opened the door. "Its so nice! Expensive, that's for sure! I never thought I'd get so excited about redecorating!"

There was a thick cream carpet covering the living room, cutting off right at the kitchen. "Buttercups not aloud to wear shoes anymore." She said sarcastically.

"Don't I know it. Hey look, Blossoms gunna pop." Buttercup said, turning around on the sofa and smiling.

"Yes, one day soon." I said, sitting down with a sigh. "My back is killing me."

Tim sat down next to me. "The carpet is lovely Bubbles."

"Thanks. Wanna drink guys?"

"Just water." I replied, getting comfy. Unbeknownst to everyone else, my due date was today. As you could tell by the array of flowers spread across the living room of Bubbles' home, today was Valentines day. I was calm; I was ready for her arrival. Anyway, it might not be today, she might be late, if she's anything like her father.

"Your so huge Blossom! It's mad to think you have more weeks left! So have you decided on a name?" Bubbles said, returning with a drink of water for me, some juice for Tim.

"We have, actually. A couple of names, one I picked and one Blossom picked." Tim said.

"What are they?" Zac asked.

"I picked Annabel, after my mother." Tim said.

"I like Ingrid. Or Ruby. I think they are smart names." I said, looking down at my stomach. I'd been having light cramps since I got up this morning. But nothing more, so I am not sure what the day will bring. It was hard not talking about how today could be the day, hard not being able to panic or express my panic and excitement with anyone! I also had to leave my overnight bag at home, though I actually want it here with me. Would seem a bit odd if I carried it around with me to them though, they all thought I was due in a few weeks.

February 14th was special to me for other reasons, too. It was the day I lost my virginity with Brick. We were 17, we had planned it and everything. He'd convinced me we didn't need a condom because we weren't 'proper humans' because of our super powers. I had made him wear one regardless. Who's laughing now huh?

"I like Ruby!" Bubbles said. "Especially if she has your eyes Blossom."

Eyes. Eyes! _Eyes! _I hadn't even thought about her eye colour. I felt sick suddenly, and the pains in my stomach worsened a little. I'd thought of the hair, she was destined to have mine and Brick's red hair, but she could/would have gotten that from me, no one could suspect that, but her eyes. Dammit!

"Are you okay?" Buttercup said.

"Yeah just think I need the toilet. Tim will you help me up."

He pulled me up off the sofa and I made my way to the bathroom. Just as I was about to get off the new carpet and onto the wooden floor, I felt a gushing sensation, as if I had wet myself, and my pants (and the floor) were soaked. It's a good thing I was wearing a dress.

"Oh my god!"

"Are you okay?"

"The carpet!"

"I erm, think my waters just broke?" I said. Trust _my_ baby to be punctual, to the dot.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh my god, I am so uncomfortable!" I complained. I was sat with my butt in the air, trying to get comfortable. My contractions were about four minutes apart. Everything had happened so fast. It felt fast anyway, apparently we've been in the hospital 7 hours. As we'd entered the reception, my gyno had been walking past and greeted us. My sisters wailed about how early I am, I had to cut Dr. Mumford off discreetly before she could give it away. She gave me <em>and <em>my sisters odd look but, no one has mentioned the fact that I am due today, thank goodness, apart from when I've had a moment alone with a member of staff here.

"I know I know, well, let me just check how much you've dilated." Dr. Mumford said as she entered the room.

I rolled round slowly, gritting my teeth through a contraction as I did so. Tim was at my side, but I couldn't look him in the eye. I felt so guilty. What if bump had bright red eyes?

"You've dilated 8cm. Nearly there! I gotta say, you've made quick progress. But like your father said, it could be the return of the chemical x in your blood." She said with a smile. "Sit tight. Not too much longer and we'll be down to it."

"Okay." I said through breaths, with a pained expression.

I couldn't describe the pain. It was like no other, and I knew pain, I've fought crime since the age of 5. And I'd lost the love of my life. But this was nowhere like anything I've ever experienced. It was constant, and sharp.

"Are you okay?" Tim said, taking my hand. "I don't wanna leave you, but I got to go pick up my parents from across town. It's so typical that there car breaks down today. Do you want me to go get your sisters?"

"Yeah…okay. Oh god Tim it hurts. And I swear the contractions are getting closer."

"I'll get your sisters, hold tight." He said leaving.

I tried to time the contractions in my head. It was hard, it seemed like it was every 3 minutes now.

"Stay with her, I'm going to pick up my parents quick." Tim said, waving goodbye before leaving.

"Hey, how you doing?" Bubbles said, taking my hand. Buttercup was on the other side with the other hand.

"Whatever…you do…don't have…children…ahhhhhh mother fucker!" I yelled as another strong contraction came through.

"Whoa…I don't need telling twice." Buttercup said, looking terrified.

"Oh Blossom it will be so worth it, you know it will. Think of baby Ruby! She's a few centimetres away!" Bubbles encouraged.

"Urr, yeah, I mean, it's not like she's gunna completely split you in half down there…right?" Buttercup asked, nervously.

"What are…you saying?" I cried! "That's not helping!"

"I'm right though aren't I, oh god!" Buttercup said, freaking out.

"You're not the one in this bed right now Buttercup! I think you can, calm down!" I yelled sarcastically, angry now.

Bubbles giggled. "Calm down you two! It's all going to be fine." She soothed.

"Yeah, you'll be fine. You've taken on bigger things. It's just a baby." Buttercup said, doubt in her voice. "Just a little baby…"

"You _know_ you can do it. You can do anything Blossom." Bubbles said, stroking the sweaty hair out of my face as I breathed frantically. I clutched their hands tightly. The pain was closer now. I couldn't breathe calmly or normally anymore.

"I think this is it, I think its time?" I said, half asking half stating.

"I'll get the doctor." Buttercup darted off.

"Tim's not here, he won't miss the birth will he?" Bubbles said, looking worried.

"Bubbles, right now, I don't really care…this is about me…and my baby! Please stay with me Bubbles don't leave me please don't!" I said, beginning to cry with the pain.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie I promise." She said, kissing my cheek and taking my hand tighter. "Squeeze it all you need to."

Buttercup was on my opposite side, holding my other hand. "And mine."

"Thanks girls, thanks so much, I can't tell you how thankful I, ahhhh my god!" I screamed.

"10cm dilated Blossom, it's time to go. Are you two staying for the birth?" Dr. Mumford says, as she put her mask and gloves on. They nodded in reply, and Dr. Mumford nodded her head towards a shelf. "Then scrub up."

"Dr. Mumford is this, gunna hurt more or less?" I said through pants.

"Only time will tell, Blossom. Now I need you to push for me okay." Dr. Mumford instructed.

"Okay, okay," I breathed, letting out a loud grunt as I pushed as hard as I could. I wasn't thinking about anything else now, I couldn't, my brain was like scrambled eggs as I concentrated so hard on my baby.

"Well done Blossom, you're doing amazingly, I want you to count to 5 in your head and then push again, okay?" Dr. Mumford said, as she knelt down between my legs.

I nodded, counting to 5 in my head. I then began to push. I couldn't explain the excruciating pain that giving birth is. But the sensation I could feel, when Dr. Mumford said 'She's almost here Blossom, just one more push', was unreal.

The last push was the worst, but as soon as it was done, the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying.

I opened my eyes, and whimpered in relief, and happiness. It was over. She was here.

"Would you like to cut the placenta?" She offered Buttercup. I was surprised when she did it, Bubbles holding the tool to cut it with her.

Dr. Mumford passed her quickly to a nurse, who wiped her clean, and wrapped her in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations, Blossom. Meet your new baby girl." She said, handing her over to me as I relaxed slightly, the pain easing off bit by bit.

"Oh my god." I gasped, looking at her in awe. She had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and she was still crying. "Hello, baby girl."

She opened her eyes. And my blood ran cold. Staring up at me, taking her first look at the world, and her mother, was a beautiful baby girl, with a full head of soft orange hair, and blood red eyes.

"She's, she has red eyes?" Buttercup said, being the first one to speak.

I didn't reply. I should have known this would happen. I was too knackered to even take all the speculation that would follow.

"Did I miss it? Please say I didn't!" Tim was yelling as he burst into the room. "I missed it." He said, looking over at me holding my baby girl. "I'm so sorry!"

Ollie and Anna Olsen followed, and so did the Professor.

"Congratulations Blossom!" the Professor said with a warm smile. But then he saw everyone else's expression, and his smile faded. "What's wrong? She is okay right?" He took a step closer.

"She has red eyes." Buttercup said. Her tone of voice was blank as well. I felt terrified; I knew what both my sisters were thinking, and probably what the Professor would assume too. I was physically exhausted, and the moment I'd been waiting 9 months for had been ruined. Yes, she was the spitting image of her real father, but she was beautiful. I didn't take my eyes off her, and I didn't look at anyone else. This moment was supposed to be filled with smiles! I smiled at her, regardless.

"So she does. But her mother has pink eyes?" The Professor questioned, looking at my sisters with a challenging tone in his voice. I should have known I could count on the Professor to make everything okay again.

"Something isn't right." Ollie said.

"Tim?" I said, looking down at my baby, who was still staring up at me in complete awe.

I was waiting for the accusations to start. Tim looked, heartbroken. I felt like I was going to burst into tears. Just as I opened my mouth to tell them to all just leave, Dr. Mumford spoke up.

"Excuse me, can the new mother have some privacy?"

"Doctor, my son's daughter has red eyes? Is this some kind of effect from the chemical x or something?" Ollie asked.

"The mother of the baby has pink eyes, of course red eyes can occur, she has such an odd eye colour anyway, anything could have happened. We have two brown eyed parents with a blue eyed baby. It's all down to genetics." She said as she began to usher them out of the room.

"Oh, I see." He said, scratching his head.

Tim sighed with relief. "Can I hold her?"

I nodded meekly, wiping the tears from my eyes. I passed her over gently. "Be careful with her." I hiccupped. The room was pretty full, as the nurses were still finishing up. I'd delivered the placenta, I think they were just clearing me up down there.

I couldn't take my eyes off my baby. And when I did, all I could see was shocked faces. Anna looked positively disgusted. You could tell she didn't think she was Tim's at all. The Professor looked a lot calmer than the others. He also looked annoyed, as if he could read their minds and he didn't like what he heard.

And my sisters? They knew. I could tell by their faces. I was dreading being alone with them. I felt awful. The accusing faces, they were right to be accusing. They didn't look upset, just like, I'd proved them right, or something. Like they knew.

It wasn't Tim's child. But I hadn't cheated on him or something. It was all just, a big mistake. A big lie. They wouldn't see it like that though.

"She is beautiful, Blossom. I guess we know what her name is already?" Tim said, coming over and handing her gently back to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Ruby, of course."

I looked down at her and smiled. "Baby Ruby."

* * *

><p>Ta da! Baby Ruby is here! Now, I know a lot of you might be like, eh? Ruby? That doesn't begin with a B? But, maybe I don't want to go along with the whole B thing! Ruby is Ruby, and that's that. I think it suits her anyway... r&amp;r!<p> 


	20. twenty

Just a short chapter, but the next one makes up for it ;) enjoyyyyyy.

* * *

><p><em>I can still smell you on me - 24 Hours, Noisettes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom <strong>

I couldn't sleep. I was frightened of what would happen when my sisters got me alone. Oh, and I'd just had a baby. I was alone right now. Everyone else had been instructed by the nurses to let me have a sleep; a do not disturb sign on the door. It was so hard to keep awake, my body was screaming at me to sleep. But I couldn't, I couldn't stop looking at her.

Ruby was in a cot next to me. She was sleeping, hiding those big red eyes from the world.

I'd never felt so exhausted. And I felt ever so sore down below. I thought the whole emotional roller coaster thing would be over when she got here. But I feel even more emotional than I did pregnant.

I feel scared. Scared of the future, scared of the present. Scared of what my sisters will say. Scared of what everyone is thinking. Scared of the truth coming out.

All I know, is that I will always be there for Ruby. I am her mother, and I'll always be there.

Her eyes make me sad. They are the spit of Bricks' eyes. I feel like I'm looking at him when I see them. A tiny, baby version.

I can't believe I didn't even think about her looking like Brick. I didn't think it would happen. I found out she was going to be a girl, and I thought, that's fine she'll look like me. Wrong! So wrong. For a clever person, I've got myself into such a mess.

She is beautiful though, just like her father.

I let out a sigh. I couldn't stop looking over at her. I miss her, and she's right there. I was ever so tempted to grab her up and head for Citiesville. To go and find her father.

But there would always be something stopping me. Fear being one of them things.

After sitting up sorely and checking on Ruby, I tried to sleep again. Just as I slightly dozed off, I heard the door to my room open. Rather then open my eyes, I kept them shut, and just listened.

"She's sleeping, we should go. She needs her rest." Bubbles whispered.

"Ruby is asleep too." Buttercup said. "I know she's got his eyes, but, she sure is gorgeous."

"I know. She really is. And looks exactly like a little puff, I thought she'd look like, I dunno, some kind of, a mix. Buttercup. Are you thinking what I'm thinking on the, whole red eyes thing?" Bubbles asked in a small voice.

There was a pause. "Yeah, I am. Especially after the way the Rowdys have been acting recently. Leaving town and all. Brick was saying how sorry he was, when I saw them. And he was downing alcohol like it was water."

"You don't reckon he…"

"I do. It all makes sense, doesn't it? She split up with him when they were younger. He obviously didn't like that. He got his revenge by forcing himself on her, or, or, or something... Remember how upset she was, that time, about 10, 9 months ago, just before she started dating Tim? When she came in upset. I've never seen her so upset, Bubbles. You know Blossom, she's not one to wilt easily. It was because of what he did to her. And how weird she is about her and Tim? How upset she was on her wedding day. I think she knows Ruby is, is Bricks' daughter. Everything she has done up to now points to that. But she's staying with Tim cos it will be a better life for her and Ruby. And Brick, he said, 'you got to tell her I'm sorry', which could be him regretting what he did, maybe, when he realized she was pregnant." Buttercup said.

"But, how did Brick know she was pregnant?"

"Because it was only Butch that attacked Blossom that time. Brick and Boomer had no recollection of the attack even happening. So Butch has gone back to Brick, and told her she's up the duff with his kid, and he's gone and drunk himself senseless and wanted to apologise." Buttercup told her.

"But, what doesn't make sense, is how angry Butch is. Why would Butch be so angry at Blossom, when Brick was the one that did wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"That is where I get stuck too. Maybe Brick wanted to move out of town, because, maybe he felt a shred of guilt, and maybe Butch and Boomer are pissed that they had to uproot, cos there brothers a rotten, fucking, rapist!" Buttercup growled the last word. "Or, just cos he's fucking Butch!"

"Quiet Buttercup, they're sleeping remember? Oh, I really hope there is some other explanation. That can't be what really happened. Even though it all adds up. Surely she'd have told us. Are we going to ask her?" Bubbles said, gently stroking my hand as I 'slept'.

"No. She'll tell us. She wouldn't lie. Well she might, to protect Ruby, but, you know Blossom, she can't keep a lie up for too long. I've been asking questions as things have been progressing, cos something isn't right here, that's for sure." Buttercup said. "I don't think she even loves Tim. I think Anna Olsen knows that too. That's why she's such a cold bitch, and doesn't think Ruby is Tim's child."

"Oh Blossom, what are you hiding from us." Bubbles said, planting a little kiss on my hand. There was another pause; then Bubbles sighed. "Shall we let her sleep?"

"Yeah."

I heard the door shut, and they were gone.

After listening to my sisters tear apart my pathetic life, I felt incredibly guilty. They thought Brick had raped me? They couldn't have been more wrong. How angry would they be when they hear I was willing?

They expect me to fess up, too. I couldn't now. Not now I knew what they thought. What if they see Brick again? Will they accuse him? Will Buttercup _kill_ him?

This was so messed up. What a screwed up world I've bought a baby into.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

'_You could be happy, and I won't know. But you weren't happy the day I watched you go. And all the things that I wished I had not said, are played on loops till its madness in my head. Is it too late to remind you, how we were? But not our last days of silence, screaming blur. Most of what I remember, makes me sure, I should have stopped you from walking out the door. You could be happy, I hope you are. You made me happier than I'd been by far. Somehow everything I own smells of you. And for the tiniest moment, it's all not true. Do the things that you always wanted to. Without me there to hold you back, don't think just do. More than anything I want to see you go, take a glorious bite out of the whole world.'_

My writing was scribbled, and I shook as I scrawled it onto a piece of paper. Just another letter to her, which I knew I wouldn't send. I didn't even know where to send it to anyway, she didn't live at her old house now, I've waited for her, she never seems to come. She never comes.

My hands latched onto the bottle of beer, and I sucked on it thirstily. Things were worse when I was sober. My thoughts were almost ramblings when I was drunk.

But I always woke up to these scribbly letters to her.

It was almost a year. 8, 9 months, it's been. It felt like fucking, years. And I haven't seen her since. And she'd probably had her kid with that guy. This new guy, that was everything I'm not. Rich, most likely, academically better then I, if possible.

I used to like this day. I used to like trying to find something for her, some flowers from someone's drive, a box of chocolates stolen from a convenience store, anything I could think of really. It was Valentines day. Our first time.

I will see her again. I will. Regardless of whether she's married, or has a child with someone else. Regardless of whether she's doing all the things she should be doing with me.

* * *

><p>The lyrics from Brick's letter, are from You Could Be Happy, by Snow Patrol. Sorry for such a short teaser chapter. Next one shall be better. r&amp;r :)<p> 


	21. twenty one

So I thought I'd update quicker than normal because the last chapter was so short. Sorry about that. This one isn't incredibly longer but it clears some stuff up and gets you up to date. The next two chapters are much much longer anyways. Ooh it's all go! I hope you all enjoy, thank you ever so much for the reviews and wonderful words of praise, eee :) & no worries, you all get what you're after preeeeetty soon ;)

* * *

><p><em>Now how can he have her heart, when it got stole, so he tries to pacify her, but what's inside her never dies - He Can Only Hold Her, Amy Winehouse<em>

* * *

><p><em>3 years later…<em>

I heard a loud crashing sound from the living room, and sighed heavily. She'd broken something again. But this is what you should expect from a three year old. And not every three year old has to learn to control the ability to fly, so I guess it's a learning curve. Most toddlers were struggling with walking, let alone flying through the air.

I put the kettle down, and hovered into the living room to check the damage out.

"Sorryyyyy!" She giggled, looking at the broken lamp on the floor.

"You got to be more careful Ruby!" I said, glancing down at the lamp. No harm, no foul, it was a terrible present from the mother in law.

"I'm sorry mama." She said, landing gently and chewing on her pinkie finger.

I titled my head to the side. "Don't worry. Mummy didn't really like that lamp anyway. Now we get to buy a new one!" I winked. She giggled, and in a flash of red she was in my arms, snuggling her long red hair against my neck.

Ruby, she was, amazing. So smart, she near enough had the vocabulary at 3 years old that I was born with. She could get her way out of anything, by either using her head or batting her eyelashes. She was beautiful, but cheeky, deadly even, just like her father, I suppose.

I wandered into the kitchen with her in my arms still, and popped her down on the side. She began to dangle her legs about, watching me as I pottered about, beginning to cook our dinner.

"Damn, we're out of potatoes. I could've sworn that…Come on Ruby, we're going to have to make a quick stop at Malphs." I said, switching the oven off.

"Can I get some candy?" She blinked as she hopped into thin air.

"Hmmm, we'll see. This'll give you a chance to practice flying." I smiled, slipping her Mary Janes on her tiny feet.

I obviously still lived in Townsville, with Tim. In the 3 years that had passed, not a lot had happened. I lived in the same apartment, with the same man, and my daughter. I still hadn't seen Brick, I hadn't seen any of them. It was as if they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. And since the birth of Ruby and the return of my powers, I've even been searching in Citiesville, but to no avail. They could have left there years ago.

I didn't exactly feel any different. I don't think I have ever been able to fully swallow my feelings for him. I'd just, grown used to my feelings, I suppose. They were the norm. A slight throbbing at the back of my head. It wasn't as strong as I imagined it would feel if he was standing right in front of me. Or if I had to see him everyday. I hadn't seen him in almost four years.

Tim was still working at Mega Gaming. I worked at a publishing company downtown, supervisor. It had started as a part time job, just a couple of days a week, to bring some extra cash in; Ruby stayed with the Professor while I was there, but my hours had increased when they offered me a promotion. I am there a lot more then I like to be now, but, we can't really say no to the money. I don't miss out on too much time with Ruby, she enjoys seeing her Granddad too.

Bubbles got married. The Professor did too. The latter married Ms. Keane surprisingly enough (well, Mrs. Utonium now). I couldn't have guessed that there was love between the two of them, I mean not since I was a child myself, but, they are very happy, and it's nice knowing the Professor isn't home alone so much. He works at home now, when he does work, which is great, as he's always up for keeping an eye on Ruby. And Sandra, or, Ms. Keane, is retired, so she is always about.

Bubbles, got married to Zac, of course. They still lived together (though, Buttercup has moved out now), and were currently trying to have a baby together. It had been a struggle, they've been trying for about two years now. They're having trouble pinpointing what the issue is. I am sure it will happen for them one day, god knows Bubbles would make an incredible mother.

Buttercup, as far as I know, is single at the moment. It hasn't always been that way, she did meet someone, who she stuck with for a year. Dominic, his name was. A perfectly nice guy, a friend of Tim's from his work place. Buttercup, much like me, had no issues accidentally getting pregnant. But unlike me, she lost the baby at 12 weeks. It tore their relationship apart, and they broke up. Despite her complaining as a teen, she took to pregnancy like a duck to water, and we were all devastated when she miscarried, especially Buttercup. You can't just get over something like that.

I couldn't imagine if I lost Ruby. I can't bare the thought.

And as for Tim? My feelings remain the same. He's been great, but, well, he's no Brick, is he? Saying that, Brick knows Ruby exists, he must do, yet, where is he? Maybe Brick isn't so great after all. Tim has supported Ruby all her life. I owe him a lot. I have love for him, and I'm thankful to him for a lot, but, I don't love him. There's something that isn't there. I only have to look at my daughter to think of Brick. And miss him.

He's missed so much already. Her first steps, her first words, her first fire filled sneeze (she set fire to the coffee table, I wonder whom she got fire breath from… He would have liked that). But then, I don't even know if I can trust that Butch actually told him he's a father, all those years ago. I've always assumed Butch did and Brick chose to not find me. That might not be the case though.

Locking the apartment behind us, we got into the elevator to the bottom floor, then jumped into the air as we exited the building. I flew close to Ruby, just in case she went haywire again.

"Slow and steady remember? It's not a race." I commanded softly.

"Yeah yeah." She replied, urging a few inches in front of me. I gently kept ahold of her ankle just to be sure.

The Malphs Express store wasn't too far. It was actually on the ground floor of the same building I worked on. Out of habit, I'd gotten used to popping there after work, so even though other stores were closer, I liked this one.

We both got there in one piece, thankfully, and I picked Ruby up as we entered the shop. "Stay with me today, Ruby."

She had a habit of getting over excited and curious, and disappearing into thin air in places like these. She had an impeccable sense of direction though, she normally found me before I found her, which was probably better for her to be honest.

"I will." She mumbled, glancing over at the colourful magazine aisle. I grabbed a basket up, and hung it on one arm, holding Ruby close. She began to squirm wildly as I got to the grocery aisle.

"Ruby keep still!"

"Down, down!" She said, a cross expression on her face.

"Fine, but stay with- Ruby!" In a flash of red she was gone before I'd even finished my sentence.

Sure enough, she was down the magazine aisle. Standing on the ground, looking up in awe at a man. I figured she'd been staring at all the colours of the magazines on the shelf, or maybe seen a kids mag she had her eye on. But she was staring intently at a man, who stood skim reading a newspaper.

"Ruby, will you stay with me please, I won't let you down if you won't stay with me." I said, scooping her up. The man turned his head slightly towards us.

"Red!" She cried. "Mama, red! Red eyes, like my red eyes!"

Red, eyes? I looked at the man again, and realized he was looking at me. It couldn't be. I watched him glance down at Ruby, and he did a double take, and before he had a chance to say anything, instinct took over. I dropped the basket, and in a pink blur we were gone.

* * *

><p>I spooned the mash potato onto the plate, my hands still unsteady. I'd ended up going to the nearest store I could find in a panic. It had been him. No doubt about it. And I'd ran away? He saw me. And he saw Ruby, too. He probably heard her as well! I glanced over at her as she sat at the table, her small figure almost unseen, she wasn't using her booster seat. Tim was sat next to her, flicking through the TV pages. I swallowed hard, and picked up their plates, placing them down in front of them.<p>

"Thanks dear, it looks great." Tim smiled. I nodded in reply. I needed to get it together. Maybe it wasn't him. I was so used to Ruby's eyes, maybe I was just seeing red eyes everywhere? What a pathetic excuse, it was him, they were the same as Ruby's. I knew it. Ruby had seen him too, she'd even brought up his eyes.

I can't believe I ran. But what else would I do? Confront him. 'Hi Brick. So, where have you been for the last 4 years? Oh, this is Ruby, our daughter.' No. Running, was probably the best thing I could have done. What was he doing here?

"Are you going to join us darling?"

Tim broke me from my reverie; I realized I was stood there leant against the kitchen side, holding my hot plate.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I mumbled, pulling the chair opposite him out.

"Dolly daydream!" Ruby cried, sticking her finger right into her mash. I wasn't thinking straight enough to reprimand her.

Tim chuckled, but then looked up at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Just, been a long day."

* * *

><p>Ooooooooh! r&amp;r :)<p> 


	22. twenty two

Not going to bother rambling on, I really hope you all like this chapter, I've read it and read it and read it like a million times and edited it twice as much, I am kind of happy with it, I hope you all like it! Enjoy enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why I'm scared, cos I've been here before, every feeling every word, I've imagined it all, you'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine - One And Only, Adele<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I flicked my pen repeatedly against my desk, staring blankly at the computer screen before me. I couldn't concentrate. I hadn't been able to since last night. I'd cleared up the dinner and put Ruby down to bed in a complete blur.

I couldn't believe we'd seen him. I couldn't believe he'd seen us.

It was him. It was most definitely him. If I'd have been on my own, maybe I'd have spoken to him. But, what would I say? Would he know it was me? He _must _have done. It's funny, over the years I've made up various scenarios in my head, of what would happen if I ever saw him again. Would I be angry? For almost abandoning his own child? Did he even know? Would I tell him? Would I _kill_ Butch, if he didn't know? I hated not knowing, even more so now I knew he was here. How would he react to _me? _ Would _he_ be angry, that I didn't tell him sooner? More than likely.

Most of my imagined scenarios didn't end well. Some of them did, some of them ended _unfaithfully_ well. I still remember what he was like. And that no matter how angry I was with him, he could normally get his way round me. If he has known for all these years, not this time.

He might not actually be, _back _in Townsville, maybe just visiting… Yeah right, he looked pretty made up, reading a paper and a basket full of groceries slung on his arm.

From the slight glimpse I got of him, he looked well. He looked, half normal, if that's possible? He looked settled. Not as rumpled and disheveled as he always seemed when I knew him. I wonder if he clocked on that it were me? He must of. I'd have been offended if he didn't, how could he not see it's me? I don't know anyone else with pink eyes. And I don't look that much older. Ruby. Would he have put two and two together when he saw her? He's no fool, he had to have done. Arghh. I felt like I was dangling off the edge of a cliff, not knowing whether I was going to fall or not.

I sighed, putting the pen down on my desk. The long list of authors and book titles I was supposed to be alphabetizing blurred in front of me, as I stopped trying to concentrate on it. I wasn't going to be out by half 5, that was for sure; it was half 3 now but I still had so much to do.

Then I spotted one of the managers assistants heading my way and inwardly groaned. That would mean even more work.

"Mr. Fielding has some new colleagues in today, and he's got Phillips training them, so you got to do his share today too. He said it's got to be done today." She said, dumping a pile of files and papers onto my desk. "Sorry." She said, not looking it. But hey, mustn't shoot the messenger.

"Okay. Thanks, I guess." I mumbled as she walked away. I grabbed the phone from my desk and dialed Tim's number. He was going to have to pick Ruby up from the Professor's when he finished work, he would get home before me at this rate.

"Hello?" Tim answered.

"Hey, its me." I said, holding the phone under my cheek and beginning to get on with the work I had to do.

"Hey honey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just called to let you know you're going to have to pick Ruby up from my Dad's later. I got so much work to do. I think I'll be here till like, 8, 9ish? Possibly a little earlier." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, okay, that sucks. I'll pick her up on my way home then." He said.

"Thanks. Well, I better get on. I'll see you later." I thanked him.

"Okay, love you, bye."

"You too." I mumbled, hanging up.

A few hours passed, and I finished up the work I was supposed to get done. I just had the massive pile of paperwork to enter onto the computer, then file the reports and paper. Fun fun fun.

The hours ticked by, and by now the office was pretty much empty. I'd seen my boss leave, my manager and his many assistants leave, and a couple of unfamiliar faces leave. They would be the new people then.

I glanced up from the organizing I was doing to see who else was still here, who else had also been unloaded with the work the boss and manager couldn't do themselves. I could see a couple of the older colleagues across the room at their desks, and a young man I hadn't seen here before, bit mean of them to leave a new person here with a load of work past closing.

I leaned back on my chair and gave a stretch. I'd get a cup of tea before starting the rest of this stuff. And maybe there was something to eat in the kitchen, seeing as I wasn't going to get dinner at this rate.

I brushed the lint off my black flare trousers as I stood up. I didn't do the whole office wear pencil line skirt thing, I was only 22, and even though fashion wasn't the most important thing in my life, I still liked to try and make a little effort. I wore floaty, pretty tops, usually tucked into a pair of black or navy office trousers, and smart patent platform heels. My hair was still long, half way down my back, today I had it down though, my fringe clipped back into a small quiff.

I was one of them mums that once you'd had a baby, your body was just not going to go back to how it was. I wasn't fat, I was kept in shape due to fighting crime still, but my hips never went back in again, so to speak, and my breasts pretty much stayed the size they grew to, but I was happy, Tim never complained, and it didn't bother me being a little more curvaceous.

I walked over to the kitchenette, texting Tim as I did to see if he'd picked up Ruby okay. After popping the kettle on, I searched the cupboards for something, anything to eat. The refrigerator at work was disgusting, there was always something festering away in there. Today it was a smelly tuna sandwich. I gingerly flicked it into the bin, and found a chocolate bar someone had left right at the back. No one ever really talked to me at work, I mean I was known, and I spoke to people when they asked me things, or whatever, but I thought it was good in a way, it meant I could nick this chocolate bar and no one would suspect me.

I was much like I was at school at work, a bit of a wallflower. It seemed I was doomed to that sort of persona wherever I went. I didn't mind, the less people that talked to me, the better in my head. I had my sisters.

I leant against the worktop as the kettle boiled, and watched the little hand whir by on the clock. It was 7 o clock, and I heard the clog of people leaving. I had a good 2 hours left of work to do. It's all right for some.

Making my tea quick, I wandered out of the kitchen, munching on the chocolate bar, and holding the steaming mug, I glanced around quickly, noticing that at least 4 people had called it a day.

I felt someone was watching me from behind, and I arched my head round slightly. What I saw made me choke on my mouthful of Hersheys.

"Blossom?" Brick exclaimed, looking up at me from his desk, located just round the corner of the kitchenette.

I just blinked, a deer caught in headlights, dropping the mug of tea on the floor. I looked down at the mess and cursed under my breath. Putting the half eaten chocolate bar on Brick's desk, I dashed into the kitchen to grab some dish clothes to clear it up with.

Bobbing down and sticking my head in the cupboard, I began to curse over and over again. What was he doing here? I could hear my heart beating it was thumping so loud and quick.

"Blossom?" He was behind me now, watching me hyperventilating in the cupboard. I stood up quick.

"What...What are you doing here…?" I murmured, not really knowing what to say.

Our eyes met for what must have been seconds but felt like minutes. His eyes, they were Ruby's, it made my heart skip a beat. The same flecks of crimson laced in bright ruby red. He was looking into mine, probably remembering their strange rosy colour.

"I can't believe it's really you. What are _you _doing here? You work here?" He said, looking completely dumbfounded. I sidled past him, I couldn't believe he was standing right in front of me, I had to remove myself from this situation, or I didn't know _what_ I'd end up doing.

"I've worked here for a couple of years now." I said, bending down and dabbing at the hot tea on the blue carpet.

"I figured you'd be one of the authors published here, not a desk jockey." He said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

I stood up, placing my hand on my hip. "I'm a supervisor." I said pointlessly. "And anyway, life doesn't always go how you planned it huh?" I looked him in the eye as I said this, then walked back into the kitchen, still trying to get away. I didn't know what to say, or do. It was totally unexpected. Of all the places to see Brick, it ended up being here? His work desk only round the corner from the kitchen? He followed me.

It was definitely him that Ruby and I saw in Malphs the other day. His hair was a little longer then when I last saw him, down to his chin, and just as scruffy and beach-hair-like as it always was. He had a stubbly chin, and he was wearing smart casual attire; a white shirt that wasn't tucked in, dark navy cotton pants.

He stood in the doorway this time, so I couldn't walk away from him. I leant against the side and folded my arms across my chest, staring at the wall in front of me. I could see him in the corner of my eye, he was just staring at me, starting from my heeled feet, and finishing at my eyes. "I can't believe its really you. You look, great." He said breathlessly. I rolled my eyes in reply. "You look good in heels, you never used to like heels." He said, a half smile on his face. "And you cut your hair."

I didn't bother replying. I just stared at him briefly, a frustrated look on my face, and then looked down at the floor. "Of course I cut my hair." I muttered. "How on earth have I not _noticed_ you working here? Are you new?"

"I've worked here about 6 months…"

"6 months? I'm supervisor to the majority of this floor? How have I not seen you, or seen your name somewhere or something?"

"You're not in charge of me." He said, grinning. My heart jumped in my rib cage. _His smile._ No! This was not a good reaction! I was so mad at him! "Plus, I only moved onto this floor last week."

I raised my chin in his direction in reply. There was an awkward silence. I stared flatly ahead of me again. I couldn't believe he was here. I had so many questions and accusations, but my tongue was totally tied.

"Are you annoyed at me?" he asked, slightly incredulous.

I curled my upper lip in annoyance. It was as if my body was reacting to him being there without me even telling it to. It was the years of churning over every last word he'd said to me that day he left me, it was the anger of how confused and upset I'd felt for years, not knowing where he was, or if he knew. It seemed to have taken over. I thought if I ever saw him again I'd jump into his arms without a second thought. But right now, I didn't feel that.

"You are? _You're _mad at _me?_" He said.

"Of course I am." I said, but not in an angry way, more tiresome. "I, I can't believe." I paused, inhaling to calm myself. "Where have you-" I stopped again, not wanting to shout or cry. I couldn't speak without either happening.

He didn't reply for a minute or so. "I guess you deserve to be. Well, if it helps, I've been pretty annoyed with me too. I've been annoyed at _both_ of us for years. I can't get my head around it-"

"That makes two of us then." I said; filling the kettle up and sticking it back on.

"You can't just pin this on me Bloss. We both ruined our relationship."

_Bloss. _I hadn't been called that for years. I screwed my face up to tell him how wrong he was, but instead I sighed. "I know." I said, then half smiled at him.

He smiled back at me. "You look, amazing."

I smiled back at him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He smirked. "You still have like a billion sugars in there?" He asked, referring to my tea.

"Three sugars is not equivalent to a billion. I like it sweet and strong, there's nothing wrong with that." I said, spooning 3 sugars into the mug. "No sugar, no milk still?"

"Of course, you can actually _taste_ the tea that way." He said, grabbing another mug down. We caught each other's eyes again then, and it felt like we were there for ages.

The kettle boiled, and I poured the water in, clearing my throat to break the tension in the small kitchen. No! It couldn't be all nicey nice just like that!

The anger took over then, and I slammed the kettle down, making Brick jump. "Where have you been all these years?" I demanded. "I tried to find you numerous times. I found out from Buttercup you were in Citiesville. I tried to get ahold of you. Why did you just disappear! I needed you Brick!" my voice broke slightly on the last sentence. I wasn't lying. Every now and then over the past 3 years of Ruby's life, I'd have mad moments, flying to Citiesville with Ruby, hell bent on finding him. Obviously I never did.

His face screwed up in anger. "Why do you _think_ I disappeared?" His eyes were accusing. I noticed how tired they looked.

I knew what he was referring to. My features went guilty, and I just blinked in reply, tears escaping my eyes.

"Blossom, Blossom I'm sorry." He said, his voice soothing. "I, I can explain better than that. I was, a wreck. A complete fucking wreck. Please don't cry, I just spiraled out of control without you, I had no purpose-"

I interrupted him. "You knew where I was Brick, I haven't moved out of Townsville, I've always lived here, you could have come back!"

"Could I really, Blossom?" He said, that accusing tone returning to his voice, his eyes snapping down to the wedding ring on my finger.

I felt guilt flood over me. "Butch told me." He muttered. "He told me everything, about your new, guy, you're new life of marital bliss."

"Brick, I, I can explain-"

"Oh, can you? What was I supposed to do, Blossom? I found out you were getting fucking married, months after we were together. Married and having a kid. And I found out from fucking _Butch,_ who of course, is _known _for his gentle ways of breaking bad news! I read it in the fucking tabloids! Did you want me to come and fight for you? To steal you away? I assumed you'd be happy with it." He said, his eyes filling with hurt. "And after the way I left things, the things I said, I didn't think you'd even wanna see me!"

"What exactly did Butch tell you?" I asked calmly, wondering about Ruby, my blood running cold at the thought of it. I wouldn't put it past him; his brother was an evil son of a bitch.

"That you were getting married, and you were pregnant. I didn't even know what to think. Then the tabloids confirmed your wedding, your child. So I turned to the bottle."

So he knew I had a child. But he thinks it's Tim's child? I then realized what he just said, and looked at him in shock. "You _drank_?"

"I was an alcoholic for, about 2 years. I'm sober now though. Teetotal." He told me.

So that's why, that time when Buttercup saw him… It made sense.

There was another pause, as I stared into space, processing what I'd just learnt. That's why Butch was so angry at me. His brother was turning to alcohol, while the 'evil ex' was going on shopping spree's, engaged to somebody else.

"What a _stupid_ thing to do Brick?"

"As stupid as getting _pregnant_ at 18?" He spat back. I glared at him, and raised my elbow to barge past him. He held onto my forearms gently, but with enough force to not let me barge through. His touch was like fire.

"Look, I'm sor-don't go. We obviously have a lot to talk about." He said, the venom gone from his voice. I glanced up at the clock. Time had gone by quickly.

"I suppose we do." I said, feeling sick. It was all going to unravel. Did I tell him he was a father? "You've missed, so much." I said, a knot in my throat again.

He looked down. "I can't believe you're married." He took my hand gently, examining the ring, and his touch burned again.

I took my hand away, turning away slightly. Picking up my tea, I scooted past him, and headed for my desk. I didn't know what I was doing. Almost falling apart in front of him like that. I was going to ruin everything at this rate.

I didn't know what I wanted to do. Did I want to break Tim's heart, disappoint and dismantle my family? Or did I want to tell the truth? Everything had gotten so twisted, I had no idea what was _right_ anymore.

"Blossom?" Brick said, following me.

I sat down at my desk, and picked up the first file I was supposed to be working on. "What?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"You can't just walk away?" He said, leaning over my desk, his face merely inches from mine now. Oh god. The office was empty. It was just me and him, which was dangerous.

"What do you want, Brick? What do you want to know?" I questioned him tiresomely.

"I wanna know why?" He yelled now. "Why? What was going on in that head of yours, to make you trot off and _MARRY_ someone else?"

I was angry now. "Don't you dare play that tune to me Brick, don't you dare, you have no idea –"

"So enlighten me?"

"I. I had good reason, Brick."

"Which is? What, cos he knocked you up?" he said nastily his face screwed up in disgust.

I rose my arm to hit him, but didn't, just gave him a deadly glare. "You know what? I don't have to tell you anything, Brick. You lost that right, when you left me. Just leave me alone, I have work to do." I growled. It took everything in me to not yell at him, no, Einstein, YOU did the 'knocking up'! But the way he was acting, he didn't deserve Ruby. I knew I was wrong though, I knew I was being illogical and stubborn, I _did_ have to tell him.

He rubbed his jaw slightly, then turned to walk away. I let out a heartfelt sigh, burying my face in my hands and trying not to cry.

He shot around again, this time his features were softer. His hand touched my cheek, and he looked me in the eye. "Don't be upset. I just wanna know. Maybe I could understand it if I knew why." He cupped my face in his hands. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, I've dreamed of this, of seeing you again."

"I do know, Brick. I've waited too."

He sighed. "We need to talk, Bloss. We need to sit down and just explain, right from the beginning, right from the day we ended things."

"_You_ ended things." I corrected him pettily.

"No, Blossom, we. We'd be in a different situation right now if we'd both done things differently."

He was right. I wouldn't tell him that part though.

"When?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. He was right. We did need to talk. He needed to know about Ruby. I couldn't not tell him; it was his right to know.

"You in tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. "Lunch, tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"We'll sort everything, okay. I'll explain, everything. And so will you." He assured me.

I nodded, taking a good look at him once more, as if to make sure he was really standing in front of me. "How on earth did you end up getting a job here?" I asked, changing the subject.

He laughed, how could I forget the sound of his laugh? "I'll explain tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Hope that was satisfying enough for you all :D Let me know what you all thought! r&amp;r!<p> 


	23. twenty three

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I am very pleased :) enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>You look so different but you feel the same - Runaway, Maroon 5<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

Today was the first day in ages I'd actually worried about my outfit for work. I wanted to look good, for obvious reasons (bad, awful, borderline adulterous reasons, I might add). I shouldn't have, but I did. Tim left for work; I was dropping Ruby to my fathers' on my own way to work.

I'd decided on navy pants and a cream spotted blouse. I shoved my hair in a high messy bun, and slipped on my grey court shoes.

I exhaled, looking at my reflection. Today was the day. Today, Brick became a father.

"You ready Rubes?" I called, grabbing my handbag and exhaling gently.

"Yeah." She said, tottering into the hallway, her little backpack of books and colouring materials inside.

I popped Ruby onto my shoulder today, not in the mood to have to supervise her flying this morning, my nerves were far too shattered already to deal with losing her amongst the clouds.

Sandra answered the door, smiling warmly at her granddaughter as Ruby grinned at her in greeting and squeezed through her legs, gone to find the Professor, her best friend these days.

"Thanks Sandra. I shouldn't be too late today, I'll try and let you know if I am though." I said, rubbing the back of my neck slightly. Sandra had taken on the mother form real quickly. Too quickly, we had grown up without a mother, we were used to it, adapted. Having that motherly figure there at this stage, just sometimes felt odd. Especially as it was an old teacher. I mean, as a mother myself, I knew what a vital role it is, but, I don't know, we turned out pretty okay, and Sandra Keane _isn't _our mother. We do love her though, he couldn't have chosen a better companion.

"Okay Blossom, no worries if you are, she's a pleasure." She smiled. I wondered what she'd think of all this, when it finally came out. I wondered whether the Professor had told her of my relationship with Brick as a teenager.

When I got to work, he was the first thing I noticed. Brick was already there. His desk was a good few feet away from mine, but opposite, and slightly round a corner.

I watched him for a few seconds from my desk. He hadn't noticed me yet. I still couldn't believe he was here. He had one hand on the mouse, the other resting on his forehead; his eyebrows furrowing, his mouth pinched closed. Something had confused him, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. He'd be confused later, that's for sure…

* * *

><p>Our lunch break was soon, and I couldn't keep my feet still I was so nervous. Every time I looked over at Brick he was looking my way. And each time our eyes met I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach.<p>

I couldn't _believe_ he was here. I couldn't believe he'd managed to get a job. It was great and disastrous all at the same time.

Every time I thought about something that made me feel good, I remembered a downside. Brick was here, and I'm a married woman. I was going to talk to him about his daughter, but he might reject the whole idea. He might reject her. I'd missed him so much it hurt, and I wasn't sure how well I could control myself. At the same time I wanted to punch his lights out. And if anything did happen, it would be an affair. The word felt dirty in my mouth. That just wasn't me. Tim deserved more than that. Did I even _want_ that? I'd gotten so used to the idea that it would never be, I didn't know _how_ I felt. Somehow, he wasn't Brick anymore? He was the same person, but, he wasn't. Was he? I had no idea how I felt.

Swings and roundabouts.

My train of thought was broken by a finger tapping me on the head. "Lunch?" Brick stood in front of me, a slanted smile on his face.

I smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry." I said, shaking my head out of its trance. He had a white shirt on with a red and black striped tie loosely tied round his neck.

He couldn't look smart if he tried.

"So, where we going?" He said, trying his best to keep it casual.

"Well." I said, knowing what I was about to say would upset him. "It can't be anywhere too… public? And _not_ because I don't want to be seen with you. Because, I'm married. It's, difficult. And, I mean, if any of my family, or Tim's family were to find me–"

"Bloss, you're blithering. I understand, for once. I was thinking the storage room? I bought a pack lunch." He smirked.

I nodded. "That sounds good to me."

We wandered towards the elevator, and his hand brushed against mine. I think he was going to hold it, but luckily he thought twice. Sort of luckily anyway.

"You look good today Bloss. Really rocking the whole, hot office chick look." He said, with a hungry smile.

I looked at him, my cheeks reddening slightly. "Brick." I scolded lightly, but couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. Well you really rock the scruffy office dude look."

"I try my best." He replied.

The storage room was two floors up; we travelled in the elevator in silence. Slowly, he put his arm round my waist, pulling me over. I melted into him, like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

He held me until we reached the 7th floor. It was just a hug, but it was the best hug I'd had in a long time. I felt him bury his head into my hair and inhale.

"I've missed your smell. I swear it's never left me." He mumbled.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I know what you mean."

There was no one in the storage room, we both went and sat in the paper store area, where there were two foot stools. It turned out he was lying about the packed lunch; I wasn't the only one who was too nervous to think about eating. What he had to be nervous about I had no idea.

"So, who's going first?" He asked.

"Start from the beginning." I told him. "From the day we saw each other last."

"The fight." Brick said with a sigh. I nodded.

"Well, there's not much to say about that period. I was completely bullshitting, all those things I said to you. Of course I don't regret being with you. I was just feeling like the whole thing was doomed, and maybe a little cocky because I was out with my brothers again. I stayed in bed for weeks, really. Barely left the house. Butch and Boomer got into going out to bars. Then we moved to Citiesville, about a month or so after we broke up. I lived there for years. It was there that I turned to the drink. It just made me not think about it all so much. I just felt so much regret and remorse. And anger. I was angry that, that you didn't love me enough to do anything for me. And that you found someone else. And so soon. I couldn't even think of being with someone else. Someone who could provide for you better then I could. Someone, better then me for you. Someone you settled down with, and done all these things we were supposed to do together. Marriage, children. I was regretful cos it was my idea to end it. I'd have still had you if I could have gotten over the whole secret thing."

"No, you were right. It would of happened at some point; we couldn't have carried on like that. I know that now more then I did then, too." I said. "So you're drinking went on for…?"

"Addicted, for just under a year, I think. Maybe a little longer, maybe a little less. But the boozing was probably more like 2. It just numbed everything. It was a messy time. I had no purpose without you. Not even evil doings could distract me."

"But you're sober now?"

"Haven't drank in like, 9 months. I just snapped one day. Convinced myself it just wasn't gunna happen with me and you now you were married and happy with someone else, and that I couldn't keep running from Townsville in case we crossed paths. So, we moved back, and I started AA meetings, like a normal person, got a job here, eventually, like a normal person, and, here I am."

I nodded, a sympathetic look on my face. "When did you come back to Townsville?"

"About 9 months ago, once I stopped drinking." Brick answered. "I decided it was time to be a normal person?" He said with a smile. "I got our old place back, managed to pay off all the rent we owed, and applied for a trillion jobs, and got this one about 6 months ago. The only reason we didn't see each other sooner is cos I've only been on the same floor as you for about a week."

I nodded in reply. I was trembling now. His story hadn't been as long as I was hoping. It had startled me a little. His alcoholism.

"And then that pretty much brings me to here. Boomer and Butch have been doing absolutely nothing since we got back. They come and go from Citiesville to Townsville, they know they won't get no shit from you guys if they cause trouble there. I'm slowly gaining Boomer onto the 'normal side', though. He wants to try and find a job, and a girl."

"You caused trouble in Citiesville?"

A wicked grin appeared on his face. "You bet your ass I did." He winked. I smiled, but not for long, cos I knew it was my turn now. "I know it doesn't make up for much. But what was I supposed to do? You're married. I mean, you got a kid. And, you're Blossom. I know you. You don't cheat. You moved on, right? And it fucking hurt, Bloss. It just seemed so quick. I couldn't get my head round that. Sometimes I got so fucking angry, imagining you, with, with some, clever, friendly, smug bastard. All your family knowing. You were supposed to be with me!" He cried, exasperated. "But then sometimes, I just felt sad. And sorry for myself. I wrote letters, but never sent them."

I nodded again, looking into my lap. "And Butch, told you?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, ever so sensitively. I did try to find you a few times, honestly I did, but, you don't live at the only place I've known you to live, then I convinced myself you didn't want to see me anyway. Butch said how settled you were, I guess I just began to believe him."

Butch had poisoned him, even though he knew the truth. He had known all along my child was also Brick's child, but never told him. He'd hid it from him, and fed him lies, made him move on from me. You _wait_ till I got my hands on him.

"Brick, I'm so sorry. I had ample reasons, for doing what I did." I said, looking down into my hands. I slid my wedding ring up and down my finger. A constant reminder.

"Well, explain them?"

"Wait. First I wanna know why?" I said, a question that had always burned in the back of my head.

"Why?"

"Why did you do it? _How _could you possibly do it? Yes, I was against going public and telling my family, but I loved you so very much, nothing could have taken you away from me. Apart from you, of course. I couldn't understand how we could go from happy for 3 years to nothing?" I said, feeling a weight leave me as I voiced this frustration.

He looked down into his lap. "I think I just convinced myself at first that it wasn't going to work anyway. Then my brothers found out…It all seemed so, doomed? I thought you'd be better off without me. I was kinda right though?"

I shook my head gently and swallowed. "No, Brick. Not really." I paused. "Did Butch really not tell you?"

His face changed, he looked completely confused. He'd never liked not knowing what was going on. "Tell me what? I told you what Butch told me. I know, yeah, that you're married, and got a kid."

He really didn't tell him he has a child. He was going to _kill_ him once this was out in the open. Oh dear.

"Look, start from the beginning." Brick instructed. For once I did as I was told.

"A week or so after we split up, I went on a, a date, with a guy from the café. Tim, his name is Tim."

"And he's the guy you married right?" Brick snapped.

"Are you going to let me explain?" I said, getting annoyed myself. He nodded, his expression blank, but his eyes looking at me intently.

"It was just a date. Nothing special, my sisters egged me into it, to be honest. It was perfectly innocent to me, I had no interest in anyone else, was nowhere near ready to even think about it. But, he was nice, I saw him more as a friend. A few weeks later, me, Tim, my sisters and Bubbles husband, well boyfriend back then, went to a snooker club. And I bumped into your brothers. And, well they knew, didn't they? Knew about us. Butch was angry I was out with someone else. He was telling me about a girl you had at home…"

Brick slapped his face gently, shutting his eyes. "He's sucha dick."

I looked down, not knowing what to say. I couldn't be angry, I got married, he could sleep with who he wants…

"There was no girl that night, Bloss."

"But, there has been girls?"

"Well, I spent the majority of my days wasted at one point, of course there's been girls… I didn't get married though?"

"Oh, is it a competition?" I asked sarcastically.

"Carry on Bloss." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well, I was pissed. For some reason I believed him; I'd been screwing Tim around, pining for you. I went back to his, and, sealed the deal, I guess."

Brick's face was still blank, but his eyes looked angry.

"A week later." I said, my voice wavering. "I found out I was pregnant."

He shot up onto his feet so quickly I jumped. "So I was right. I was right? You married him cos he knocked you up –"

"I was 4 weeks pregnant, Brick." I interrupted bluntly.

"You were, what?" He whispered, looking down at me, his face changing from anger to shock, frozen.

"4 weeks, pregnant. Which meant, it couldn't possibly be Tim's child. And, I've only ever been with one other guy." I said. I couldn't believe I'd just said it. Something I've wondered when I would actually speak about it for years.

"You were, I? With me?" He stuttered, sitting down on the stool again slowly.

"I told Butch, when I saw him. I told him, but, he's obviously not told you. I took it as you weren't interested or just didn't want to know. I've looked for you, I've waited to hear back from you. I mean it was your idea to break up so I didn't think if I come to you pregnant you'd want to know, and I hadn't heard from you. I had to think about my – our child. I told my sisters, but they presumed it was Tim's child. Everyone did, of course, they had no idea that 4 weeks ago I'd been with you. And I just didn't say anything. I was thinking what would be best for our baby. Tim had a good job and an apartment, if I told the truth and ran off to find you, it would have been selfish of me, as I didn't know our outcome. Our baby deserved better then our messy relationship at the time."

"We, I, I have a child?"

I nodded solemnly. "A little girl. Her name is Ruby... She's three." I said dryly. I took my purse from my handbag and slid the photo of Ruby I had inside it. It was quite a recent one.

He held the photo tightly, his hands slightly shaking. He looked at her in awe. "She looks just like me! Her eyes…It _was_ you, in Malphs Express the other day?"

I nodded. "Me and Ruby."

"She was my, my daughter?"

"Yeah."

He looked down at the picture in shock. "I saw you both. I knew it was you. I assumed it was you and your husbands kid. I thought, I thought I _imagined_ the red eyes. You were gone so quickly, I didn't know what I saw." He paused, looking down at the photo. "Wait a minute.' He said, clicking his head round to look at me. "So you're telling me, I've had a daughter for 3 years and you've not told me? You let some other guy has raise my kid, because you were scared I wouldn't be there for you? You were scared of what everyone would think?" He was angry now.

"Brick I told you I tried to find you on countless occasions! I told Butch-"

"You told Butch?" He interrupted again, the anger returning in his voice. It seemed he'd only just realized I'd said it, even though I already mentioned the fact that Butch knew.

"Yes, I was out shopping, he got really angry when he saw the ring on my finger, and the small bump I was sporting. I tried to explain, to find out where you were, but, Butch has never been one for listening. I told him, Brick, I promise. He's obviously chosen to not tell you."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Brick shook his head, trying to get his head around all of it. "Butch knew you were pregnant, with." I nodded. "He knew you were pregnant with my child?"

"Yes! I'm guessing he chose to tell you Ruby was Tim's, because all he saw was you drinking your days away and me engaged and pregnant. But honestly Brick, I told him she was yours, he wasn't having any of it. And during pregnancy we lose our powers, so I couldn't exactly follow and put up any kind of fight."

"You should have told me." He said, no sympathy or understanding in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And how was I to do that?"

"Too scared everyone would find out about us? Is that what it really comes down to Blossom?" He accused. "I saw you in the papers, when you got married, and had your kid, had Ruby, didn't want them to be covered in pictures of me and you?"

"How dare you Brick! You have no idea what I've been through since you left! I have lived a lie! I've lied to everyone! And not out of fear, I done it for her!" I said, jabbing my finger at the photo of Ruby. "I had no idea how you would react! Why should she be put through that?"

"You know me Blossom, I'm not _that_ bad. I wouldn't reject my own child." He said sounding disgusted at the very idea. "Why should she be raised by someone who wasn't her father?"

I ignored his last sentence. "I _don't _know you anymore, Brick. You left me? I needed you. If we were together, and I'd have found out, everything you wanted would have happened. We couldn't have kept hiding our relationship as my stomach swelled?"

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing, Blossom. Neither of us knew you were pregnant when we broke up. You can't resent me for something I didn't even know about. You should have told me and that's the bottom line."

"Well," I said, losing the fight in my voice, and becoming slightly resigned. "I've told you now Brick. It's the first time I've seen you in 3 years."

"It shouldn't have taken 3 years. She doesn't even know me." He looked down at the photo again, seeming to have calmed down a little.

"Maybe you shouldn't have ran away then? I didn't run."

"No, you married someone else. "You _did _run, you ran from facing the truth. And in some ways, that's worse."

There was a pause, as his words sank in. He was right. Brick looked at the photo, and I put my head in my hands. He was so right. I'd ran too, in my own way.

"When she was born, with red eyes, did no one say anything?" He asked flatly. "Did no one figure out what they're precious little Blossom had been up to?"

I rolled my eyes, but shook my head. "No one necessarily said anything to my face. But Tim's mother has doubts, and so do my sisters. I actually caught my sisters theory about Ruby hours after I gave birth, and it was ridiculous. I couldn't correct them without coming clean. It's something I've considered doing for years." I muttered.

"What was their theory?"

"Oh its silly, you don't need to hear it."

"Do they think I'm her Dad?"

"They do. But they think you raped me… Because around when we would have conceived Ruby, I was really down, but it was because we broke up, not because you'd attacked me."

"Whatta load of fucking horse shit, they haven't told anyone about their so called theory have they?" He cried, angry again.

"Of course not, just each other. Don't worry. Ruby doesn't know about that theory. And I'll correct them one day."

"One day? You'll correct them when you see them next!"

"Will I?" I spluttered.

"Well, yeah. I don't want Ruby thinking she's the result of a rape. Why would I do that?"

"They believe that you wanted me back and I said no, so you, did that to me, then Butch attacked me because he was mad that you had to leave town because of what you did. Something like that."

He shook his head. "Like I would do that to anyone, let alone you. They think we're so goddamn disgraceful don't they?"

"Well you're brother did punch a pregnant woman in the face?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well I'll be having words. You wait till I fucking see him. He's fucking dead." There was another silence. "So, do you love this Tim?"

I looked down at my wedding ring. "I don't love Tim. I love everything he's done for Ruby and I. I love how good he is to her." I said simply. "I married him for stability for Ruby. For food and shelter. If I'd have known I could come to you, I would have, but I didn't, because for starters I didn't even know where you were. And it wasn't as simple as just jetting into the air and finding you when I was pregnant."

"Have you and him had any children?"

"No, no, of course not. I couldn't have two kids with two different fathers…" I trailed off. I was on the pill, unbeknownst to Tim. "I've been so unfair to Tim."

"Sounds like a chump to me." He muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry to just dump all this information on you. But at least you know now. You don't have to be involved with Ruby at all. I understand."

"Of course I want to be involved, Blossom? She's my kid. I want more then to be involved, I want to raise her. I want her to know me. I want her to know who I am."

I was surprised by this, I didn't think he'd want this. To be honest I expected him to, I expected him to, I don't know what I expected him to do…

"You do?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Yes. Of course. She's my daughter, I'm going to be in her life. So, where do we go from here?"

* * *

><p>;D r&amp;r!<p> 


	24. twenty four

_I dare you to let me be yours, your one and only, I promise I am worthy, to hold in your arms, so come on, and give me the chance, to prove I am the one who can, walk that mile, until the end starts – One & Only, Adele_

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I sat down at my desk with a big sigh. I felt strange. I felt, scared. I somehow just didn't trust him. I didn't know if he meant what he said, about wanting to raise Ruby. She was my daughter. I'd raised her. And even though I knew she was Brick's child too, it felt kind of, alien to me, him saying he wants to be a part of her life. Could it be that something I've always thought I wanted, I am now, unsure of?

He was angry, I could tell. And quite rightly so. I was half convinced he was going to try and get revenge of some kind. Like maybe humiliating me in front of my family by exposing the truth.

If he was going to do something like that, he could say goodbye to ever meeting Ruby, or being apart of her life. No, I don't even mean that. My family will have to find out.

I thought that if I ever saw him again, and if I ever got to explain everything to him, I thought I'd feel so much better after. Like a massive weight would be lifted. Maybe he would kiss me, hold me, tell me he loved me, and him and Ruby and I would be the family I dreamed of as a teenager.

But I feel just as confused as I always have done. The last thing he'd said was that he wanted to be involved with her and what was to happen next? I'd said I wasn't sure, and that I thought we both needed to do some thinking. I was pretty scared. Would some massive custody battle ensue between Brick and I? Would Tim leave me? I could answer that one, yes he would. He should. When Brick said he wanted to be in Ruby's life, did that include me? Probably not. I'm sure he'd have made that one clear. I don't blame him, I should have told him. I shouldn't have left it three years. Three years.

And what about Ruby? She'd have to get used to someone else as her father. Would she be upset at not seeing Tim? If that was what happened. I hated this unknown feeling I had, I hated not knowing what was going to happen.

We'd left the storage room in silence. And now we were both back at our desks, 'working'. I couldn't even think straight. I just wanted to know what he wanted. And what _I_ wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

There was no way I could get any filing done now. All I could think about was Ruby. Ruby Ruby Ruby. This foreign sounding name, matching up with the face of a girl I didn't even know, but shared my DNA.

I was so angry at Blossom. How could she not tell me? We spoke yesterday, and she didn't even think to mention that? Oh by the way, you have a daughter?

I let out a long sigh, leaning my head down onto my desk. I looked over at Blossom, and the angry feelings faded fast.

She looked so tired, and frustrated. She was typing, but her eyes weren't taking anything in, I could tell. She was so, breath taking. She'd been the only girl I'd ever known that could actually make me stop thinking about whatever it was I was thinking about. I mean; I'd met lots of girls since Blossom, even before Blossom I'd known girls. But none had this effect on me. No one could stop me short like she could. No one called me on my shit like she did. No one knew how to, handle me, like she did. Not even my own brothers. And seeing her now, talking to her now, that hug; it all made me realize just how much I'd missed her. I'd missed her rose eyes, no one else had pink eyes like hers. I'd missed her long red hair. I loved her new figure, curvy but taut. It suited her small frame. She just looked like a woman now, whereas when I'd last seen her, she was still just a girl. A girl with a kid.

She'd had to live this lie for 3 years plus, and I was freaking out when I'd only known 10 minutes? Thinking of it like that, I didn't know how she'd done it. I don't think I could have lived like that for so long. But I guess that's what the love for your child does to you. Something I'd learn about in time, well, at least I hope I get to.

Trust Blossom, to get so caught up in trying to do what she thinks everyone else will see as right, that she makes everything turn as wrong as it could get.

Even though I was still mad at her, it was obvious what I wanted now. I knew I wanted one thing. I wanted to meet my daughter, I wanted to _raise _my daughter. I _wanted _my daughter! But, I couldn't do that on my own. I didn't want to. My heart knew, it just was battling what was the rational thing to do with my brain. I wanted her. Her in her entirety. I wanted her back. And I wanted my child. I couldn't have my daughter without having her too. That I was sure of.

But I didn't know if she'd have me. If she'd leave Tim for me. I didn't know if she even wanted me. She didn't trust me one bit, she said she didn't know me anymore. I'd have to show her she does know me. I haven't changed, not really.

This was, just a lot to take in. I was entitled to be pissed off, she'd hidden so much. She'd lied. And Butch? Well, you wait till I get home.

I got up, jetting to the kitchen near my desk. The kettle was still hot, so I grabbed a mug, and spooned three teaspoons of sugar into it, and popped in a teabag. Stirring it and putting in a dash of milk, I carried it gently to Blossom's desk.

"Sweet and strong. Just like you." I said, with a smile. Soppy, but I knew she'd appreciate it.

She smiled, taking the tea and placing it on a coaster. "Thanks. Ooooh, why does it all have to be so complicated Brick? Why did I let it become so complicated?"

I grabbed a chair from an empty desk behind her and wheeled it over, sitting on it. "Because it's me and you Bloss. Face it, we're destined to be complicated. We can change that though, we can put everything right."

"There's no simple way of just undoing this, I mean, I'm in too deep, I can't just come out with it after 3 years and-"

I kissed her. Only a quick peck, quick enough that anyone with normal eyesight would doubt they even actually saw it, but it was enough to shut her up for five seconds.

Her cheeks turned as pink as her eyes. "Brick!" She said, not exactly annoyed, more bashfully. My lips were burning, from finally touching her again, even though it was only for a millisecond. "What if, what if someone saw-"

"There is a simple way to solve all this Blossom, and you know that. All we'd have to do is come clean. Tell the truth. And it will all unravel, but piece its way back together somehow. Come out with me tonight. We could go Docksville? Get a meal, spend some time together, re-connect." I offered.

I saw that battle in her this time. Her head arguing with her heart. "I don't know about that, Brick. I'm not sure that, anything like that is the best idea. I think you need to think about things more before we were to do anything like that. Plus, what," She paused. "What would I tell Tim?"

"That you're working late? I don't need to think Blossom, I need to be with you. I want you both. Ruby and you. I've missed you so much you know. I think we need to spend some time together."

"What are you saying? Why are you being so nice all of a sudden Brick? You seemed so angry at me like 10 minutes ago? And now you're, kissing me, and trying to take me out…What's going on? You should be angry with me! I hid a life from you!"

"Allow me a shred of humanity Bloss, I was, and still am to be honest, shocked. You just told me we have a child. I understand a little more why you hid it from me. And, kind of, why you stayed with that guy, too. KIND of. That one might always get to me, but, hey." I said, looking at her and smiling.

She looked down into her lap. She didn't reply.

"Come on Blossom, you've done so much for others, do something for yourself for once."

I could tell my words hit home, cos her face brightened up a little. "Maybe. Maybe for a few hours." She said, not being able to hide her smile. I couldn't hide mine either.

I went back to my desk and grabbed my phone. I called Butch, and told him we needed words later. That's him officially shitting himself for when I see him next. And rightly so.

It got to 6 o clock, and I called it a day, shutting my computer down and grabbing my bag. Blossom was still working, but I stood at her desk for a minute or so, then she looked up, just as her computer made the little noise they make when they shut down.

"So where are we going?" She asked slightly cautiously. This annoyed me, just like she used to be about us in public.

"Well I was thinking we could go back to my old place? My brothers are out tonight." I said as we walked out of the office.

"Oh I can't do that. In fact, I shouldn't do anything, not today, Brick. I'm sorry. Tomorrow? I could say I have a work outing?" She said, trying not to hurt my feelings.

"Okay, tomorrow. I'll make sure they are out tomorrow. I'll be having words with Butch at some point though."

She glared. "You wait till I see him, too."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	25. twenty five

Ohh! Thanks so much you lot! So happy that you're all liking my story :D I am working on the sequel, so far written two chapters. Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I can't tell where I am, where I leave off and he begins – The Civil Wars, Birds Of A Feather<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"Do you just not want a second child?" Tim asked, clambering under the covers beside me. It was just gone 10, and it was time to sleep, but Tim was doing an awful lot of talking. On a subject I didn't enjoy talking about.

I'd tried saying this in every possible way I could. Nicely, changing the subject, saying Ruby was enough. But today I was going to try being blunt.

"No, I don't, Tim. I don't, want another child. Ruby is enough to handle on her own, and, I just don't feel ready for another child yet." I said in an aggravated tone. This wasn't necessarily true. The thought of having another child, well I'd love a brother of sister for Ruby. I loved growing up with my sisters, I didn't want Ruby to be an only child. But there was no way I could have a child with Tim. It would be, just wrong. So, I had to lie. To my sisters, as well, whenever they'd mention it, which was a lot, seeing as Bubbles was baby crazy, still trying to conceive.

"But why? Why would you not feel ready, we've been married 3 years? Don't you think Ruby deserves a baby brother or sister? I'm surprised we haven't had another accident since Ruby." He said, switching the lamp on next to him.

There is also the fact that I am on the pill. I have been for about a year, since these types of conversations between Tim and I began. I simply couldn't risk it.

"I don't want another child, Tim. Not now. You're going to have to get used to that fact. I've been telling you the same thing for years." I turned my back on him in the bed and switched my lamp off.

"You do Blossom, I know why you don't want another child now."

"Oh really? Why?" I mumbled.

"Because of work. But you could leave there, we could get by on my wage alone."

"It's not work Bri- Tim. Tim, it's not cos of work." I corrected myself quickly, I don't think he even noticed my slip up though. "It's because of me. I don't want another child. I've got work in the morning, so I need to sleep. Plus I got a work outing in the evening. Someone on the floor above is leaving, something like that." I lied. "So can you turn the light off please?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Good night."

I'd done it. I'd lied. I was going to meet Brick after work. I turned over in bed, shying away from my husband. I suddenly felt like the worst wife in the world. Probably because I was damn close.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

I'd never looked forward to the end of the day as much as I did now. I'd not managed to speak to her all day, she looked mega busy, and I was worried she'd start getting funny about us talking at work, so, I thought I'd keep my distance. Plus, I had quite a bit to do myself.

Not that I'd done much. Blossom had always been right about me and my work ethic. I wasn't suited to working, especially not in an office environment. I couldn't focus on something I didn't care about for too long. I don't care about publishing. I don't care about alphabetizing. I don't care about filing and emailing writers. I barely care about the money I get at the end of the month. When you've always lived like I have done, money is no object; I can get money anytime when I need it.

Obviously not legally. But I can still get it.

But I'd managed to stay here awhile, and now I knew Blossom was here, well it gave me more of a reason to stay.

She looked beautiful today, as always. Her hair was down again, and in a quiff, and she had on tight black trousers and a loose sheer white blouse.

I'd cleared the apartment, and made sure it was clear of ruffs for the night too. Not that I'd even seen Butch. He'd not come home last night. Probably due to the phone call he received from me yesterday. Butch was like a wild, stubborn, insensitive foolish kid. In fact, that is what he was, even at the age of 22. He knew he'd done something to piss me off big time, so stayed out all night. He's probably at home now, with Boomer teasing him about how bad he's gunna get it. And rightly so. I told Boomer everything. He said he kind of thought that was the case. He'd had a feeling Blossom's child was mine from the moment Butch had said she was pregnant. I didn't like that, being the only one who didn't know something that directly involved me!

6 o clock came round and Blossom left her desk and headed for mine. We met in the middle of the office, and she smiled, the most genuinely happy I'd seen her since we were together.

"Glad that's over." she said as we walked past her desk. "I was thinking we could go out for a drink? But I didn't think that'd be appropriate considering your past."

"We can go out to a bar if you feel like having a drink. I told you, I don't drink, so we can go there, I just won't have an alcoholic beverage. Where you thinking?" I asked as we got into the elevator.

"Oh I don't really know many bars. Class of 85? We could go there?" She offered. I didn't expect her to know many.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled, and we shot into the air. I hadn't flown with her in years, it felt good. One place we were pretty well hidden. Well, apart from from my brothers and her sisters. And any passing aeroplanes. But we knew from years of experience, that if we flew a certain distance amongst the clouds, it didn't look like we were flying together. I liked the way we did it naturally, even though almost four years had passed.

Within 20 minutes, we were sat in a shady corner of the club, her with a tall pink cocktail, me with an OJ, chatting about the day that had passed.

"So what does the husband at home think you're doing tonight?" I asked. Her smiled faded then, and her features stiffened uncomfortably.

"Well, I told him I had a work do. Kind of, not a lie? It gives me good reason to get in late though." She said, sipping at her cocktail fervently.

I smiled. "I think you need a night like this. A night for yourself. Seems like everything you do is for someone else?"

She looked down into her drink, twiddling the straw around gently. "I kinda had to, the mess I got myself in."

"Lies have a way of escalating right? In any situation, I mean they did even in our relationship." I said.

"Yeah. If I could go back to that night, where we told my family, I would have done things so differently. I'd have, had a little more guts, maybe told my family to just deal with our relationship. Would have worked out better when and if Ruby was born." She said.

"If's and but's and maybes Bloss. You might not have had Ruby if things worked out differently, maybe think of it like that?" I said, trying to make her feel a bit better.

"_We_ might not have had Ruby you mean." She answered, looking slightly put out.

"Urr, yeah." I answered awkwardly. It still hadn't exactly sunk in. I mean I knew what I wanted, I think. But the thought of meeting this little girl that has no clue who I am, and expecting her to see me as her Dad, well it kinda scared the hell out of me. I'd still do it though, if Blossom will let me…

"I may have swam dirty water Brick, but you pushed me in." She said, a serious look on her face.

I nodded slowly. "I know, I know. So, what's next?"

"What do you mean?" She replied, finishing off her drink with a slurp.

"Are you going to tell Tim? Or you're family…or Ruby?" I asked hopefully. "When do I get to meet her?"

"I have no idea." She sighed. "What do _you _want me to do?"

"You want the truth?" I asked, feeling my stomach tighten a little, awaiting the rejection that would follow my next statement. She nodded.

"I would want you to, leave Tim, let him down gently, tell him what really happened, then tell your family, let me meet Ruby, and well, we'll see how things go from there? And we wouldn't care what anyone said or thought, cos we'd have been honest for once, and we'd be together. And we could do everything we planned as teenagers." I told her, taking her hand.

She smiled, a little awkwardly though. "I, I'd love nothing more than that Brick. But, it's easier said then done. I don't even know if I _could _do that. What about Tim? What about -"

"What _about _Tim? He's a big boy, he'll deal with it? Sometimes life deals you blows like this, we'd still be together if it didn't."

She sighed. "I'm going to get another drink, want one?" She sidled out of the booth and headed for the bar. I nodded, raising my empty glass.

Our lives would have been so much easier, if Blossom had a selfish bone in her body.

She'd left her phone sat on the table. I picked it up, typing my number into it, and saving it, and taking her number from it also, saving it into my phone.

A few hours passed, and there was a collection of 6 empty cocktail glasses on the table, 4 empty orange juice glasses. It was safe to say that Blossom was a bit drunk.

"Can we go somewhere else now?" She slurred slightly, grabbing her handbag. I glanced at the time on my phone. It was just gone 10, my brothers shouldn't be in.

"We could go back to my place?" I asked. She smiled, her right eyebrow rising up slightly. I grinned. This was the Blossom I remembered.

"Sure," she said, standing unsteadily. "why not?"

"You are such a lightweight." I cried as we shot into the air outside the bar.

"Lightweight?" she spluttered. "I've only had like 4 drinks I'll have you know."

"Yeah, and a few more!" I said, taking her hand as I passed her. "Come on, you need leading to my place, it seems you've forgotten."

All she did was let out a loud laugh in reply.

We only made it half way up the first flight of stairs before she pushed me against the banister and began to kiss me wildly.

I felt so alive; I hadn't felt like this in years. We molded together just like we used to.

She tore her mouth away for air, and looked me straight in the eye. "Are you sure about thi-" but she had other ideas. Her mouth touched down on mine hard again. Who was I to argue?

We zoomed up to my apartment; our mouths connected the whole time. It was lucky my brothers weren't in, cos we entered my apartment still holding each other. We made our way onto my bed as if it was the most natural thing for us to do.

"Blossom, Blossom." I mumbled as she began to kiss my neck.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up, panting.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean, you're a bit drunk, and a lot married, I don't want to take advantage or anything…" I said, stroking her face.

"You're not, you're not. I promise. I need you Brick. God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want." She said, looking serious all of a sudden.

I kissed her in reply, and laid her down onto the bed. I began unbuttoning her blouse, and she pulled the shirt I was wearing off over my head.

Before we knew it we were both naked, and scrambling under the covers. When we locked together, it just felt amazing. Familiar, warm, amazing. I'd missed her so much. And I'm not even just talking about the sex. It was so different with Blossom. It meant something.

* * *

><p>We lied entwined under the covers, her head resting on my chest. I had my arms round her tight. I couldn't believe I had her here again. She was half asleep, that or just pretending to be asleep. I wasn't sure. But she was very quiet.<p>

I planted a kiss on her forehead, and it seemed to stir her a little.

"You okay?" I asked.

She smiled sleepily, looking up at me and nodding, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Sure?"

"Yeah." She sighed blissfully. "I haven't had sex like that in years." She sounded half euphoric half guilty.

I chuckled. "I wasn't exactly talking about that, I _knew_ you enjoyed that. I meant about, us? About what just happened."

She went quiet again and squirmed under the covers. "I'm having an affair aren't I?"

I didn't know what to say. She sat upright quickly, clutching the covers to her.

I didn't reply, just looked down; anything I said would have probably made things worse. "I, I guess so? But what about what you said earlier, before?" I questioned.

"Of course I meant what I said…I just didn't think about the consequences of what I said. The result of my…our feelings, and actions."

"You scared?"

She shrugged. "Scared of hurting everyone."

"Even though you've lived with hurt for years? Just to keep everyone else happy?" I said, sitting up too now.

She didn't say anything. There was a small pause then she sighed. "I've learned to live half alive for them. Maybe it is time to put their feelings aside. It's just Ruby. She is so young."

"I am sure she can… adjust?" Was all I could think to say. I suppose she could see that douche every now and then too.

"She's far too young to really understand any of this." Blossom mumbled, looking down at the duvet.

The sound of the front door opening and closing made us both freeze. My brothers, I'd not even thought about them. They'd obviously been the last thing on my mind.

"Someone's here!" Blossom whispered, panic in her voice.

"I'll go see who it is…" I mumbled, getting up. If it was Boomer, it didn't really matter. I'd already got him up to speed. If it was Butch…

Blossom jumped up too, gathering the covers round her and clambering around for her clothes.

"Don't go, seriously I can get rid of them." I said. But before I got to the door it opened.

"So whose the lucky lady – What the, Blossom? What the fuck? What's going on?" Butch cried, angrily, stood at my bedroom door.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r!<p> 


	26. twenty six

Nice long chapter for you guys, you deserve it, the hoards of reviews I've got! Thanks so much!

* * *

><p><em>You know my heart, more than I do, we were the greatest me and you - I'll Be Waiting, Adele<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I grabbed at the covers, trying to wrap them round me rapidly. "Oh my god." I cursed under my breath.

"Butch get the fuck out of here! What do you think you're doing?" Brick yelled, standing naked in front of his brother.

Butch turned away slightly. "Put some clothes on man!"

"It's my room you dick I can be naked if I want to, with whoever I want to!"

Regardless, he grabbed his boxers off the ground and jumped into them.

"What the fuck is _she _doing here?" Butch cried; his voice filled with venom. I'd never seen him so angry. I glared at him, clutching the sheets around my tighter.

"Where the hell have you been? There's something I needed to speak with you about?" Brick said, his voice shockingly even. Oh no, I did _not_ want to be here during this. Yes, I was mad at Butch, flaming mad, and when and if I ever got him alone, I'd show him just how angry I am at him for what he did, but I didn't want to see Brick and Butch have this out. I couldn't imagine it being pretty.

"Fuck where I've been, what have you been _doing?_ Are you dumb? That girl is fucking poison! What are you doing _fucking_ her?" Butch yelled.

I stood there uncomfortably with the stupid thin white covers round me. I didn't know what to say. I could see why Butch was so angry at me, in his eyes it was his fault his leader brother turned into an alcoholic, but surely what he did was worse.

"I HAVE A CHILD?" Brick asked, in his brothers face now.

"Wha, what?" Butch stuttered. The situation was so tense, I nearly giggled at Butch's face. Like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. The striking resemblance to a younger Buttercup in trouble was uncanny, too.

"Yeah, that's right. A little girl. I've seen a picture of her. Though I'd have probably have met her by now if you'd have fucking told me? What the fucks wrong with you?" Brick shouted, shoving him.

"And how on earth do you know she's not lying? Do you not remember what she did to you? How long it took you to go back to fucking normal? Or, what you call 'normal'. She is fucking poison Brick, and your too dumb to see through it. Of course it's not your kid, she's married to someone else!"

"Ruby, has red eyes, Butch. I know I've seen her myself. How do you explain that one?"

Butch was stumped.

"She was pregnant with _my_ kid, genius!" Brick yelled, furious. "Not Tim's, mine! And _you _kept me away from her! From my daughter, and from Blossom!"

"Brick," I mumbled. "don't. Just don't." What did it matter now?

"No, Blossom, he needs to get off you're back, he has no idea what he's talking about. You hit her, when she was pregnant with your _NIECE_?" Brick screeched, in his brothers' face now. "That was your niece in there!"

Butch looked down, not knowing what to say. "How was I to know she was telling the truth? I thought she was just tryna pin her kid on you!"

"When you told me! I even fucking questioned that it coulda been mine, and you shot that idea down! You knew I was a fucking, mess, you completely poisoned me into thinking she had moved on. And all this time, she's been searching and waiting for me!" Brick cried.

There argument blurred into them both just shouting in each other's faces'. Neither of them heard the front door opening again. I reached down and grabbed my panties, sliding them on quickly underneath the sheet.

"What the hell's- Oh, hey Blossom." Boomer said, a coy smile on his lips. I just rolled my eyes and mumbled a hello, my cheeks going redder.

I needed to get out of here. I needed a distraction of some kind to shut them up, so I could get dressed and go home. I needed to get back to Tim. I had no idea what time it was. And what about Ruby, if she woke up and wanted me she'd never settle down.

"Guys!" I said loudly, but they carried on, almost at each other's throats now. Boomer had joined in now, trying to get them to cool off.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I opened the bed sheets.

Like most 22 year old men would do, regardless of their mood, they both stopped arguing and stared, mouths hung open. Butch and Boomer almost slobbering, Brick annoyed I was exposing myself.

"Now I have you're attention," I said, wrapping it back round me. "Will you two pipe down! Yes, I am _raging _with your _feral_ brother, but what does it matter now?" I exclaimed. There was a tense silence, all three still looking shocked. I sighed. "I'm getting out of here."

Butch had a stupid leery grin on his face as I took my clothes and pushed past him into their living room. Boomer still looked dumbfounded.

"Close your mouths." Brick sneered, then appeared behind me as I was staggering into my clothes in the living room. "Blossom! Don't go, it's like, midnight or something, you may as well stay!"

"It's midnight?" I yelped, searching through my bag for my phone. 8 missed calls, all from Tim. Oh fuck.

"Just stay, please." He said, clutching my arm gently.

I sighed. I'd done it now. It was too late. I couldn't just undo all this. "Only if he shuts his goddamn mouth."

Butch let out a low whistle. "I got nothing to say after that."

Brick whacked him on the head as he passed him, guiding me back into his room.

But I had a change of heart when we entered. He closed his door, and I threw on my clothes as quick as I have done in a long time. I had a feeling of déjà vu sweep over me.

"No, Brick, I can't stay. Tim will be freaking out, Ruby might still be up too, she doesn't sleep well until I'm home normally." I said as I struggled into my heels.

"Blossom please, don't go! Can't I have just this one night with you?"

"I'll, I'll call you, or something, okay? And I'll see you at work." I said as I scooted out of his room.

I furrowed my brow as I passed Brick's brothers. I had a feeling they wouldn't be able to look at me the same anymore after that. Which had its ups, and downs…

* * *

><p>Tim was more worried then upset. I mean I didn't get in <em>that<em> late, but I think it was more that he didn't hear from me all evening. Ruby was still up too. She went straight down to sleep when I got in and tucked her in though. I knew she'd be waiting for me. She'd always been a mummy's girl.

I couldn't talk to Tim. I felt so bad. I didn't even really feel any romantic feelings towards this man, but I still felt terrible for what I'd done. I failed to understand how anyone could cheat on someone they claimed to love. I felt like complete and utter shit. I'd hid in our en suite bathroom, and told Tim not to wait up, as I undressed and got ready for bed.

He could smell the alcohol on my breath; he looked concerned. I wasn't remotely drunk when I got home though. No no, I was very, very sober.

I couldn't do that again. I couldn't have an affair. I just couldn't do it. That word felt unfamiliar and strange on my lips. It just was not me.

Except that it was, I'd just done it, hadn't I? I'd slept with Brick, as a married woman. I'd cheated on my husband. Regardless of circumstance, that's what I'd done.

I sat down on the edge of the toilet seat and clutched at my hair, trying not to burst into tears. My head felt like it was going to explode. I realized I knew what I had to, no, _wanted_ to do, I needed to talk to my sisters. I needed to finally open up and confess. I needed their help.

* * *

><p>I sat at the dining table next to Ruby. She was watching me intently as she played with her cut up banana rather then eating it.<p>

I forced a smile when I looked over at her. She smiled back, proceeding to stick her fingers into her banana.

"Come on Ruby. Eat up, your Aunty Bubbles will be here soon to look after you for the day." I said, getting up and pulling my fingers through my hair. I'd shoved it into a messy bun. I felt worse this morning then I had done last night.

And to make things worse Tim was in a particularly good mood this morning. I just felt awful. Every time I thought of Brick or Tim I felt bad. I felt bad for Brick because of everything he's missed, and now he wants to make it up. I feel bad for Tim, because I love Brick, and there's nothing I want more then to have him back in my life. I think.

Tim had tried to persuade me to have the day off. I couldn't not show up though, not after last night. It would just send a complete mixed signal to Brick. I had to face him sometime. I did have plenty of sick or holiday days to book off still though, so I'd promised if I felt no better I'd come home at lunch or something. Which I would, if I just _couldn't _face Brick.

Bubbles had a day off, and she'd offered to come look after Ruby today, as all her toys and stuff are here. Then Bubbles and Buttercup are going to have a catch up, once I'm out of work. And I guess I'll tell them everything then. Bubbles jumped at the chance to baby sit Ruby. She completely adores her.

I threw on a pair of work trousers and a old pale blue blouse. I slowly slid my navy heels from last night on, then swooped down low and picked Ruby up in my arms. She giggled, nuzzling close to me.

"You be good for Aunty Bubbles today." I instructed, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I always am!" She cried.

I sat her in front of the morning cartoons, and answered the door.

"Good morning!" Bubbles said as she stepped inside.

"Hey Bubbles. Thanks so much for today."

"Oh it's no problem. I was just going to laze about the house anyway, may as well do it at your house instead!" She laughed, slipping her pumps off.

"She's just in the living room watching television. There's plenty of food in the fridge, so help yourself. Give me a call if you need anything, just make yourself at home really." I commanded as I grabbed my handbag and slid a jacket on over my blouse.

Bubbles was nodding, but her eyes were on Ruby, who was zooming towards her.

"You be good." I said, tapping Ruby on the nose, who giggled and clung to Bubbles.

"She always is!" Bubbles winked.

"I might end up seeing you a little earlier, I'm, not feeling so great." I commented.

"Oh? Okay, that's fine, well I hope you feel better!"

"Me too. I'll call at lunch!"

* * *

><p>Brick was sat at his desk when I got there. I'd avoided eye contact and gotten on with my work so far. Two hours had passed and he had made no attempt at any kind of communication. I didn't either. My head was banging and I just couldn't concentrate.<p>

Either we both felt awkward about last night, or we were both waiting for the other to make the first move. It would not be me; that I was certain of.

I got my head down and got on with a bit of work for the next hour or so, and when I looked up and naturally glanced over in his direction, he wasn't there.

I looked to my side, where a water dispenser sat next to the copying room door. There he stood, casually leant against it, filling a paper cup up with water. I looked away, and leaned into my computer closer, images of him and I last night roaming through my head.

Knowing I was trying to not notice him, he sipped at his cup, then leant one hand on my desk. I looked at it pointedly, then up at him. He stretched over dramatically, his navy jumper riding up and revealing a hairy, toned midriff I was familiar with. Was he trying to _tease_ me?

A small smile crept onto my face. What an idiot. Smirking, I gathered the stack of papers off my desk, and headed into the copying room, closing the door behind me.

As I began to sort through them, I heard the door opened and close. I knew it was him, I didn't need to look. I had my back to him. I felt his body pressed against mine as he leant over me to get something off the shelf above me.

I spluttered then, not being able to contain my laughter.

"What?" He cried, gripping my waist and pulling me to face him.

"You, you're shameless!" I grinned.

His hands were still placed on my hips, and he looked under his lashes at me. "What have I got to be ashamed about?"

I slid his hands off me and turned back round to the copying machine. "You know what." I said as I pressed the copy button, serious again.

He stood next to me now. "Last night was not something I'm ashamed of. It was, amazing." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I didn't, couldn't look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Last night, it was bad." I mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Not from where I was standing." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean that. You know what I meant. I cheated on my husband."

There was a pause, all that could be heard was the clunk of the copier machine. "You were never supposed to end up with him anyway." He muttered, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Well, I did." I mumbled. "And I still am with him. I can't believe I cheated on him."

"Look, it just kind of happened. There's nothing you can do about it now, ya can't undo what's already happened. Just got to go forward from here. Everything happens for a reason anyway. We were meant to happen."

I smiled halfheartedly, collecting all the papers I'd copied. Brick took the other half.

"Even so, I still feel awful." I said as we made our way towards my desk. Brick took the pile of papers from my arms and placed them on a table in the copier room before we could leave it.

"Don't get yourself het up over this. It was just one night. No one ever has to know, if that's what you want." He said, getting dangerously close, and stroking the side of my face.

Goosebumps covered my body at his touch, and once again, images of him and I in the throes of passion appeared in my head. My breath hitched as his hand pawed at my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt his breath on my neck as he leaned even closer. "I can't." I whispered.

I pushed him away firmly. "I can't. I'm sorry Brick. I can't do this." My voice was low and wobbly, and I exited the copying room swiftly. I needed to get out of here.

I heard him calling my name as I strode out of the office, feeling many sets of eyes on me.

* * *

><p>When I opened my front door, I was surprised to see both my sisters sitting in the living room with my daughter. Buttercup had helped herself to a sandwich, and Bubbles was sat on the floor colouring with Ruby.<p>

"Oh, hello people that don't live here." I muttered, hanging my jacket up and putting my handbag down by the phone table.

Bubbles giggled. "Well I knew you wanted a catch up, so I thought I'd invite Buttercup around early."

"I was going to call you later anyway." I said, hovering over to where they all sat.

"Mama!" Ruby cried, bounding into my arms.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled. But looking into her eyes, I just saw Brick. And flashbacks of last night. I shivered, with pleasure and fear.

"You cold?" Buttercup asked through a mouthful of ham and cheese sandwich. This girl never missed a beat.

"No, no. Just, feeling tired." I said, holding Ruby close to me. "Is it about time for your midday nap?" I asked Ruby as she yawned.

She laid her head against my chest and muffled a yes.

"I'm going to put her down for a nap and get changed, then, we can have a catch up yeah?" I said to my sisters as I headed towards Ruby's bedroom.

"I'll put the kettle on!" Bubbles called from the living room.

Once Ruby was in her bed, snoring, I padded into my bedroom and quickly changed into some jeans and a loose t shirt.

Bubbles had made cups of coffee for each of us, and daytime TV was on the television.

"So you're home early?" Buttercup questioned as I sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Just, not feeling too great. Got a lot on my mind. So I took the afternoon off. Don't you work Fridays too?" I replied, picking the mug up.

"I'm off for the same reason I guess." Buttercup said, glancing at the TV absentmindedly.

I stroked her ankle without thinking. I knew what was upsetting her. I don't think she ever forgot. I can't imagine the pain of losing a child, especially before you ever got to properly meet them.

"How are you Bubbles?" I asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. I'm doing okay." Bubbles looked into her mug as she spoke. "It's not getting any easier, obviously. And we can't afford another round of IVF at the moment. The Professor's done some more blood tests and found nada. I just, don't get it. According to my gyno, nothing's wrong with me down there, and the same with Zac. It's just so frustrating, because we can't figure out why we can't conceive. No one can. Not the Doctors, and not the Professor."

"It must be so aggravating." I said, looking at my sister sympathetically.

"What a pathetic trio we are." Buttercup said, flicking the channel over. Bubbles giggled softly, but you could see the pain in her eyes.

"I just want it so bad, you know. And the more we can't conceive, the more I just want it." She mumbled.

"It will happen." I assured her. And I really did hope it would happen. She deserved it so much.

"It seems to happen when you're not trying. It was that way for me and Blossom." Buttercup added, sitting up on the sofa.

"I suppose Buttercup's right." I said, as I began to gather up the pencils and colouring books.

"You don't know just how lucky you are to have Ruby you know." Bubbles said, her voice sounding small and full of sorrow.

"I know." I mumbled, standing upright, and kissing the top of Bubbles' head. "It'll happen for you Bubbles. It will, the Professor will get to the bottom of it."

"Mmm. I hope so. Anyway, what's wrong with you?" Bubbles asked.

I sat down next to Buttercup again and let out a sigh. "Just, had a late night." I uttered.

"A late night? You and Tim go out or something?" Buttercup asked, her eyebrow rose. Even they knew it was unlike me to go out late.

I was about to tell them about having a work outing, but I just couldn't do it. No more lies, only truth. "Girls, I'm glad you come over today. I need to talk to you both."

They sensed the serious tone in my voice, and shuffled forward slightly on the sofa.

I dragged my fingers through my hair, my fringe falling down into my face, and I sighed. "I don't even know where to start."

"Maybe from the beginning?" Bubbles offered, her eyes kind.

"Is this about Ruby?" Buttercup said. My head jolted round to her, and I knew that they already knew from the look in their eyes. This was going to be like when the Professor sat all three of us down at the age of 13, to tell us Santa wasn't real. We already knew.

I groaned. "Yeah, it is. Okay. I'm just gunna talk. I need you both to listen. Okay. Tim. Tim isn't Ruby's father." I looked down into my lap, too afraid to look at their responses.

There was a short silence, then Bubbles spoke. "We know."

"You know? You know." I said, confirming what they'd just told me. There was a pause. I didn't know whether to tell them who was her father, or see if they could tell me.

"We think we know who her real father is too." Bubbles mumbled.

"You do?" I asked, my voice beginning to waver.

"You tell us, who it is, and we'll tell you whether it's who we think it is." Buttercup said. I flicked my eyes up in her direction, they were both looking at me intently.

I looked into my lap, I just couldn't meet their eyes. "Ruby's real father, is Brick. Brick Jojo."

There was another silence. This one was deadly. I looked up, expecting the worst looks from them, but they both looked sympathetic.

"How did that happen, Blossom? How on earth did you end up having a child with _him?" _It sounded like an accusing question, but Buttercup wasn't asking it in that way.

"Not how you two think." I muttered. They exchanged confused glances.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard your little theory. Brick, didn't rape me, girls. Of course he didn't." I put my head in my hands.

"How did you find out about that?" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I overheard. It wasn't like that at all. Brick and I. We dated, remember? Except, we never broke up."

"You what?" Buttercup yelled now.

"We never broke up. We were together for three years. You may find this hard to believe, but we loved each other. A lot. I wasn't as lucky as you two were at school. I didn't have friends, or even a hobby. But I had Brick. The only thing I had that made me remotely happy, I had to hide. After our first 6 months of dating, I decided it was time my family knew. Brick disagreed because he knew how you'd react, and he was right. You all thought we broke up that night, we didn't. We stayed together for two and a half years-"

"_Two and a half years?_" Buttercup cried. Bubbles mouth hung open, but she fluttered her hand at Buttercup, indicating Buttercup to be quiet and let me continue.

"Yes, three years in total. But we broke up. Brick was fed up of sneaking about. He offered me an ultimatum, all or nothing, but I didn't take it. I was too scared of what you'd all think, that you'd all judge. This was before I knew I was pregnant. And then, well you know what happened with Tim-"

"So you stayed with Tim, because we all just assumed Tim, as your current partner, was Ruby's father?" Buttercup said.

I nodded. "I lied. I just went along with it. I had no idea what Brick would say or do, he just disappeared off the face of the earth, I was 18, and pregnant with the 'enemies' child. I just completely used Tim. And then, then when he started going on about marriage, I felt like I had to say yes. I knew Tim could more likely provide more for Ruby, I had no idea how Brick would react after the break up. I felt like I deserved all of this because I'd lied to you all so much. I'm so sorry that I lied to you. It wasn't easier. The more you lie, the deeper you get, the harder it is to get out. And I tried to find Brick numerous times, I tried to tell him, I didn't want it to last as long as it has done. And that time, when Butch cornered me. I told him, I hoped he'd tell Brick, but he didn't." I burbled, my mouth going on and on without me being able to control it anymore.

"Blossom, Blossom breathe!" Bubbles cried appearing by my side.

"So, let me get this straight, you were with BRICK JOJO, for THREE YEARS, he knocked you up, dumped you, WEEKS later you let us set you up with Tim, then pinned a ruff's child on him, MARRIED this poor sucker, then lived a LIE for 3 years with a man you don't love, and let your daughter believe this man that is raising her is her father?" Buttercup yelled.

I couldn't say anything. Normally if Buttercup spoke to me like this, I knocked her down a peg or two, but she was right. I just let tears fall from my eyes and looked into my lap.

"Keep your voice down, Buttercup." Bubbles said, her voice even. "Ruby's only in the other room. Blossom, you really should have told us, we're your sisters!"

"Like you would ever understand? Do you not remember that time I told you about me and Brick? I couldn't face that again?"

"You were 15 then. And, he is the enemy…" Bubbles said.

"He's not _my_ enemy. He isn't like that anymore-"

"Anymore? We haven't seen them for years, how would you know?" Buttercup cried.

"They're back. He works at the office…"

"He works at the office?" Bubbles cried. "How on earth did he get a job there?"

"Like I told you, he's sorted himself out. I told him, everything. He want's to be there for Ruby. And I have no idea, what to do."

"You've really gotten yourself into a heap of trouble, you know that? Those boys are just no good. You of all people should have known that!" Buttercup scolded. "Besides, people like that don't just change! They're bastards, Blossom! Butch _attacked_ you while you were pregnant! They are not good company!"

"I'm 22, not 15 Buttercup. I know I've made a lot of mistakes. I don't need you telling me that. I need you both to be there for me."

"If you'd have told us A LOT earlier, we could have been there for you earlier Blossom! You're our sister, we love you!" Buttercup yelled. "I can't believe you'd hide this from us. You were there so much for me when I lost my baby. And you've been there for Bubbles while she tries to conceive. Are you so lost in that mixed up world of yours that you really believed we'd disown you at the drop of a hat? And how long did you think you could keep this up? Ruby is no fool, she would figure it out eventually. I mean, WE all figured it out when she was born, what with those big stonking red eyes?"

"Buttercup, I'm sorry. I really am, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I should of. I got so close a lot. I was just so scared. I thought I deserved it, for lying about our relationship. I thought it was, some kind of karma? You can't act like if I'd have refused to break up with Brick as a 15 year old, you'd have all been okay with it? You were not okay with it."

"Of course we weren't! It's a bit different when there is a child involved."

"Stop!" Bubbles cried. "There's really no point shouting at each other, is there. Plus, we'll wake Ruby."

"Bubbles, please imagine, being told you couldn't date Zac. Imagine, the Professor, and Buttercup and I telling you you couldn't ever see him again?" I almost begged with her.

"Zac isn't Brick, Blossom." She said softly. But I could see the look in her eye, I think she could imagine it. Imagine the pain.

"Imagine he was bad. But you could see through that, and see what he was really like. And see someone who understood you unlike anyone else. Imagine you liked what you saw. Imagine he didn't just see you as a boring, clever know it all. Maybe, because he was the same as you. I loved him, so much you two. I know you can't even begin to comprehend that, but, he got me through high school. He was my rock, my best friend. And that's why I was so sad a few weeks before me and Tim began to date. I only accepted Tim's proposal because it would benefit Ruby more. And I'd gotten myself in deep enough already. To be honest, I thought it would all unravel when Ruby was born, but my gyno kind of covered for me without realizing it. But I knew you two, and the Professor knew."

"We knew she was Brick's, it was plain to see. I'm sure Tim and his family would have too if they'd have known about Brick." Bubbles said quietly.

"I knew something weren't right before Ruby was born. It was the look on your face, when Tim proposed. GOD! I wish you'd fucking told us sooner!" Buttercup yelped again.

"Me too. We could have been there for you." Bubbles said, patting me on the leg. "Yes, you've made some huge mistakes. But nobody's perfect Blossom. We know that, and you know that. You really should of fessed up a lot earlier then this. I'm not necessarily mad at you. I think you've been punished enough over the years. You've completely tormented yourself for 3 years!"

"But what about Tim? And Ruby? Are you going to let that dog meet her?" Buttercup asked.

I glared at her. "I don't know, I don't know! I don't know what to do. And god, that's not even the worst of it either." I said, putting my head in my hands again.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked, her voice low.

"I slept with Brick last night." I said, my voice cracking. "I cheated on my husband!" I whimpered. "He, he wants me back."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnnn ! So the girls know! Eeee :D r&amp;r :)<p> 


	27. twenty seven

THANKS for the reviews guys! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter, I worked on it loads to get their reactions just right :) so, enjoy the next chapter, and enjoy the holidays!

* * *

><p><em>You make me want to tell the whole world, what I've found is good - Slow, Rumer<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

It was the last sentence I'd just spoke that changed the whole atmosphere in the room. It went completely tense, I could feel the judgment emanating from them. I'd gone from needing and wanting to tell them everything, to wanting to go back to when everything was a secret still.

Their faces were a mixture of shock and shame, and I can't say I blamed them. I wiped the tears from my face, feeling some of my mascara coming away with it.

Buttercup's face was a look of displeasure and disgust, and Bubbles looked dumbfounded, or like she was going to cry.

"But, why?" Buttercup said, being the first one to speak.

"Because, because I love him. I don't love Tim. You've always known that Buttercup. You've always asked me questions about it, right from the beginning." I told her.

She looked down, knowing I was right. "I only asked cos I was hoping you'd just be honest with me, Blossom. Now I know you lied to me each time."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't know what to do. I haven't known what to do for years. I'm so sorry, girls. The thing that I've wanted, and missed for, years, has come back to me, and I want it so bad, but without hurting anyone. I understand if you're too ashamed to talk to me anymore." I said in a small voice.

Buttercup didn't reply. But then she rolled her eyes and glared at me. Bubbles scooted onto the sofa I sat on, putting her arms round me. "Don't be ridiculous. We're your sisters, and we love you. We're just, disappointed. It's a lot to take in."

I nodded and leaned into her. "I understand."

"Of course we aren't going to disown you, you idiot." Buttercup muttered. "What are you gunna do now?"

"I don't know. I really don't that's one of the reasons I decided to speak to you guys about it, finally. I need help." I said, my voice almost breaking again.

Both my sisters went quiet. I think they were too shocked to make a valid opinion of the whole ordeal that was my life. I just let them sit there quietly while a few minutes past.

"What do you want?" Buttercup asked. I cringed slightly. I am sure they didn't want to know what I _really_ wanted. Buttercup shook her head lightly. "Okay, that face says all over what you really want."

"He could really make you that happy?" Bubbles said.

I nodded, looking down at my palms. "He did for 3 years. We have a child together. You don't know how crushed he looked, when he realized someone else had rose his child."

"But what about Tim?" Buttercup asked. "He _has_ raised Ruby, for 3 years. What about him, if you do just, I dunno, go back to Brick?"

"I don't know, about going back to Brick, right now. I mean, I. I'm not sure that that's the right thing to do. Doing what you want and what's right, isn't always the same thing."

"You have to do what makes you happy." Bubbles took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I just feel like I'm contradicting myself every 5 seconds. Because what would make me happy, would make so many unhappy. And Ruby could be included in that. I mean, I know she's only 3, but she will still recognise that someone else is acting as her father, she'll still notice Tim isn't around."

The phone rang, a welcome distraction, I jumped up to answer it. It was just some insurance company, but I was glad, it meant we could all take a few minutes to breathe. I collected the cold cups of coffee and dumped them in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath I returned to the living room couch with my sisters.

They were still quiet, both staring into space with blank expressions. I joined them.

"I just can't fathom, how you could fall for a Rowdyruff. How did it happen?" Buttercup asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, thinking about Brick making me feel slightly warm inside. "It happened during high school. He'd always make fun of me, and tease me. And it angered me to no end at first. I hated him, of course I did, after everything they'd done and continued to do. I hated that they matched us in power, speed and ability. I hated that he knew it too. He was so cocky and arrogant, and just an asshole. But, he spoke to me. I was like a shadow at high school. And he actually spoke to me."

They looked sad then, Bubbles looking down at her lap.

"I found myself beginning to look forward to him calling me 'Bloss', 'Red', or 'Ginge', or whatever, and I found myself taunting him back. But it turned into good jest, and I began to look forward to helping him catch up with his homework when I'd hold a detention for a teacher. Then we began to meet more, planned meetings rather then happening to be at the same place at the same time. We would meet in the library, because quite frankly there was no hope of bumping into you two or his brothers in there."

"Hey, I used the library!" Bubbles cried.

"No you didn't Bubbles." Buttercup brushed her off. She crossed her arms, knowing we were right.

"I started to, develop feelings for him. And I knew he felt the same because whenever we'd fight them, he never went up against me anymore. Which you two never noticed, which adds to my whole 'not using the library' argument." I said with a smile. "He was, persistent. I thought it was crazy and totally wrong. I was so annoyed with myself for feeling this way for ages. Brick was the same. We'd hang out, then one of us would just flip, waiting for the other's siblings to appear out of no where and attack. But, Brick learned to trust quicker then I did. It took months of Brick chasing me till I finally grew to trust him a bit. I was convinced that it was some kind of plot. 'Get one of the powerpuffs to trust one of us, then use it to their own devices', something like that. But, 6 months passed, and I decided it was real. So, I also decided to tell you guys, I didn't want to lie, and he'd not disappeared or done anything fishy, I figured the boys were too dumb to keep a plan up for longer then that. But, you remember that part. And Brick wasn't prepared to lose me that easily. And I didn't want to lose him. So, we went behind everyone's backs for 3 years."

"And you thought you could stay with Tim, and keep all this secret forever? You thought Brick would never come back to Townsville with the other two? You thought you two would never cross paths again?" Buttercup asked incredulously.

I nodded, looking down. It did sound stupid putting it that way. "I guess so. I mean, god of course I've wanted to see him again. It sucks, he's missed so much of his daughters life. But he just disappeared."

"Do you not trust us at all? Do you think we think so low of you that we wouldn't understand just a little bit?" Buttercup said, her voice almost a whisper. She wasn't looking at me. She had that lost look in her eyes, the one she got when I knew she was thinking of her child. I felt awful.

"I trust you both, of course I do, but after the way you both acted when I was 15, and I told you both, how could you expect me to think I could come to you with open arms and admit that I couldn't lose him? There's no way you'd understand, you don't even understand now." I muttered, my voice just as shallow.

"_HOW _can we understand, Blossom? We don't FRATERNISE with any of our enemies, we don't talk to them, we just kick their asses! How are we to understand falling in love with one of them?" Buttercup asked, her voice loud now.

"I know that! I understand the whole hero vs villains concept, I really do! But it's deeper then that Buttercup. I was invisible at school, I had no one, I went in, I did the work, I went home. I didn't socialize, the only time I ever went out was with you two, with your friends, and even they would barely speak to me. I am the same at work now, people know me, but they don't _talk_ to me. All of our lives, you've been the sweet one, and you've been the tough one. And _I've _been the smart one. Intelligence just doesn't go down well socially anywhere, especially not high school. No ones really interested in that. And ever since we were created it's been evident. All our lives we've been stereotyped, and it's completely rubbed up the wrong way for me as I've gotten older. When I was younger I was glorified for being clever, I suppose it was cute to be clever when I was young, but then people begin to expect it, and it's not interesting anymore after that. Brick showed interest, even if it was to piss me off. Maybe it was because we were kindred spirits, I don't know. But we get on really well. I, I love him." I sighed after my little rant. "And that's all there is to it."

They both stared at me for a few seconds after I spoke. Whatever they were going to say was interrupted by the doorbell going. All three of our heads clicked towards the door.

I exhaled calmly. "Okay, that's probably Tim. Do not say anything, please. I'll, I'll explain it to him tonight, I think. I think he'd prefer to hear it from me, not from you two, so if you could –"

"We won't say anything just answer the damn door." Buttercup grumbled, crossing her arms firmly, looking about 5 years old again.

"Why would Tim knock anyway…" Bubbles pondered as I approached the door. A feeling of relief washed over me as I reached for the handle. She was right, it wouldn't be Tim. I wasn't ready to deal with him yet. I wasn't ready to deal with who I did see when I opened the front door either.

"Brick?" I cried, shocked. His eyes widened when he saw me stood at the door, looking shocked.

"Finally, you know how many houses on this floor I've knocked at? You aint very sociable are ya? Barely anyone knew you even lived in this building." He smiled, but then when his eyes looked past me to the two glaring blue and green powerpuffs behind me, his smile vanished quite quickly.

"Oh, hey ladies." He said, with a little grin. "Long time no see."

* * *

><p>HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE! r&amp;r :)<p> 


	28. twenty eight

I hope all my lovely reviewers had a great christmas/holiday period! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>In the darkness, everyone went away, you were the one who adored me - Blackbird, Rumer<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"Brick? What are you doing here?" I hissed under my breath. "My sisters are here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"You're supposed to be at work too. I just wanted to check you were all right, you left so quickly." He hissed back, his lips barely moving.

"Ahh, it's the seed sower!" Buttercup cried from the sofa sarcastically, not looking at all welcoming. "Come to fertilize more crop?" She glared.

"Buttercup!" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

Brick chuckled. "Nice to know you never lost that gob of yours, Buttercup."

"Nice to know what _you've _been doing with my sister! How does he know where you live?" Buttercup yelled.

"Will you keep your voice down! Ruby is sleeping!" I turned to Brick then. "How _do_ you know where I live?"

"I looked on the secretary's computer. I couldn't get the apartment number up though, just the floor." He said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh." I said, amazed at how well the company I work for protect employee data.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Buttercup was yelling again.

"Do they know…?" Brick said slowly, leaning in close to me.

I sighed, nodding. "They know everything."

"Ahh. Right. That would explain the angry expressions, and quite frankly, the _noise_ coming my way." He said, looking over at them both.

"You're lucky it's _just_ angry looks. How _dare_ you impregnate my sister?"

"This is not happening." I muttered as Brick and Buttercup began to argue.

"Hey, I didn't _plan _that part! And for the record, if I'd have known Ruby even existed, I'd have been here to do my bit!"

"Pfft, whatever. Don't make me laugh."

I looked at Bubbles helplessly. She was watching them argue too, and she just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to do either.

"Anyway, we're making things right now, right?" Brick said, turning to me.

I sighed and nodded meekly. "Yeah, yeah, I guess we are."

"Right? Nothing about this is _right, _Blossom –" Buttercup started, but Brick interrupted her.

"So Ruby doesn't deserve to meet her real father? She deserves to live with a lie that had nothing to do with her?"

Buttercup folded her arms and gave him a deathly stare. "Don't act like you care. She doesn't deserve a father like you. You don't even know her."

"You don't even know what kind of father I'll be!" Brick cried, annoyance clear in his voice. "I've not even had a chance to prove myself! All THREE of you just assumed you'd know!"

"I know what kind of guy you are, that's enough to judge you on."

"Buttercup, stop!" Bubbles cried, which surprised me, Buttercup and Brick. Buttercup shot round to look at Bubbles. "Just stop it, okay. Blossom can do what she wants. She's an adult. Whether its what we want or like, or think is best for her and Ruby. Blossom has come clean. All we can do is be there for her, not stand in her living room shouting and judging her. Do you love her Brick?" Bubbles asked in a small voice.

Brick looked over at me and smiled; a sincere, honest smile. "Yeah I do. I always have done. I only left her cos I knew lying to you guys was making her unhappy. Contrary to popular belief, my heart isn't filled with venomous hate." He looked in Buttercup's direction as he said this, and she rolled her eyes. "We were stuck in a catch 22 and I thought if I left she'd be happier."

"And she wasn't." Bubbles mumbled. "I know its weird for us Buttercup, and it feels incredibly wrong, but it's Blossom's life. And we either accept it, or lose our sister?" she said to Buttercup.

There was a pause, and Buttercup was giving me a hard stare. I looked back at her helplessly, my eyes pleading with her to understand, to sympathise. She looked down, shaking her head. She couldn't.

Buttercup turned and grabbed her handbag off the ground.

"Buttercup, please don't do this." I croaked. But she pushed past me and Brick. The slam of the door was like a slap in the face and a punch in the gut. I couldn't believe she'd just done that, and by the look on Bubbles face, she couldn't either.

She got up too. "Blossom, don't take any notice. You know what she's like, she just needs to…sulk, a bit. She'll come round, I promise. I'll call you tonight. Don't be a stranger. I love you." She planted a little kiss on my cheek, then turned to Brick, her features going stony. "And you. You better look after her. Or I _promise_ you'll regret it."

Brick swallowed, and nodded in reply. I couldn't help but smile slightly, seeing Brick remotely scared of Bubbles was peculiar. She smiled at me and nodded her head, then closed the door behind her as she left to go after Buttercup.

I looked over at Brick, my small smile fading, and tried to stop my face from crumpling.

"Well, that went… well?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I frowned, looking down at the floor, and he pulled me into a hug. I sighed as I collapsed into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I murmured into his chest.

The light padding we heard coming from down the hall made us both turn around.

There stood Ruby, watching us embrace, intrigued; and chewing on her sleeve.

I side stepped away from Brick's grasp. "Hello Ruby." I said, unsure of how she would react.

She didn't say anything, just looked up at Brick in awe.

I wondered over to her and scooped her up into my arms. She peered over my shoulder at Brick.

"Did all the noise wake you?" I asked her in my most soothing voice, going into Mum mode. She nodded, still staring at Brick with wide eyes.

"Red." She said. "Red eyes like mine!"

Brick chuckled. "Yeah," He said quietly. "that's right, just like yours."

She hopped out of my arms and hovered over to him. "Wanna colour with me?" She asked, still chewing on her sleeve. This was a good sign, the ultimate gesture of friendship in Rubys' books.

Brick eyes went to putty as he stared at his little girl. "Err, sure, yeah."

"What's your favourite colour? Mine is red. Is yours?" She asked, suddenly lying on her belly in a red flash and emptying her colouring pencils across the floor. I was used to how quick she was. I stood back and watched the pair of them, as Brick shifted uncomfortably towards the spot by the sofa that Ruby had settled. It was strange, seeing them together. God, she looked like him.

"Yeah, it is." He said, still watching her.

She passed him a red pencil, then pointed to the picture of the mail man she was colouring. "Lets give him red eyes. Like us!"

The soppiest smile spread across his face as he began to colour carefully with Ruby. She introduced herself to him, and began to tell him all about why she was called Ruby.

He listened intently.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm, Brick." He said, looking over at me. "I'm, err, a good friend, of your mothers."

I looked down at the ground sadly. Telling her the truth probably wasn't a good plan right now.

"Are you going to stay and play with me today?"

"Sweetie, Brick's got to get back to work. But Mummy will be here for the rest of the day." I said, standing beside her.

"Oh. Okay. Will be you come round soon Brick?"

"You'll be seeing quite a lot of me, I should think." Brick said, still doe eyed.

* * *

><p>I'd spent the rest of the day getting myself psyched up for the evening. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I'd be. Nowhere near as nervous as I was when I told my sisters.<p>

I'd been thinking a lot about this morning too. Buttercup walking out like that had really got to me. She always seemed like she understood me a little more then Bubbles, but Bubbles was the one who was there for me today. Yes, they were both shocked and angry but, we're sisters. I would never abandon them, no matter what they did. It'd have to be something pretty big for me to want to walk away from them. Like…I dunno, murder? Betrayal?

But then that is what this is, betrayal. Brick is the enemy. But he's not _my_ enemy. He stopped being my enemy a long time ago.

I'll have to go see her and straighten things out, one to one. Try and make her see _how _I turned to Brick. It hurt knowing I couldn't turn to _her_ right now. Hopefully Bubbles was right in that she just needed to sulk. To go and hit something. Hopefully she found Butch somewhere, she could give him one from me that way…

My head had been going around and around like this all day. Ruby had been non stop chatting about Brick. Asking when he was coming over to play again. Asking why his eyes were the same colour as hers. I'd dropped her off to Bubbles' for the night, she shouldn't have to be here tonight, I have no idea how it's going to go, but I didn't want her to be scarred by anything. Bubbles had been great about it, almost like she understood. Maybe it's because she has Zac, she can put it into perspective more. Or maybe just because she's Bubbles, the kindest person I know.

Tim would be home in a few minutes. I couldn't wait to get this over with; I was totally dreading his reaction. Sad, and heartbroken? Bitter and angry? Furious, even, or desperate? I had no idea what he would say.

But as I heard the key turn in the door, I knew I was about to find out…

"Hey honey. Urgh, what a day. Been looking forward to getting home since I got into work." Tim said as he put his briefcase down on the table by the door, his keys jangling as he put them onto the side too. Damn it.

I sighed heavily, getting up from the sofa. "Tim, we need to talk."

His expression changed completely, a knowing look, a withered look. "Oh right, okay." He mumbled, sitting down on the sofa opposite me. "What's up?"

"I have two things, that I want you to know, and you deserve to know. I don't exactly know how to start this, I just want you to listen, and then –"

"Blossom, if this is about having a second child, then seriously, don't look into it too much, it'll happen when it happens, I know you'll come around some time and-" He said, pulling a face like I was getting upset over nothing. So I interrupted him.

"I slept with someone else." I blurted out, feeling a complete wave of relief, and nausea as I said the words aloud to him.

His face changed again, from a soft patronizing look, to a shocked glare. "You, you what?"

"I slept with someone else. And, it wasn't just anyone else. It was my ex boyfriend." I said slowly, a blank look on my face.

"Ex boyfriend? You have an ex boyfriend?" He said, his voice quivering a little.

"Yes. And the reason I never told you about him, was because, of the timing, of the beginning of our relationship."

"T-timing, what do you mean timing?" Tim questioned, hesitation in his face, almost like he didn't want to know.

"Because of the timing of, of Ruby being conceived. I have good reason to believe, that Ruby isn't," I paused, seeing his face recognizing what I was about to say.

"Don't. No, don't." He sighed, pulling his fingers through his hair.

I nodded weakly, my eyes filling with tears. "Ruby isn't your child Tim. She is my ex boyfriend's. And I didn't tell you for, for selfish, selfish reasons. I didn't tell you because I knew Ruby would be better off with you then with her father. I knew you'd take care of her." I said, my voice breaking. "But circumstances have changed, and..." I trailed off, his expression startling me.

He shook his head manically. "This can't be right. She's mine, Blossom. I've raised her since she was born, I'm on her birth certificate!"

I shook my head now, slowly. "You're not. I didn't put you on there, Tim, because it would be a lie."

"So you knew this day was coming?" Tim practically spat. For all the years I'd known him, I'd never seen him lose his temper once. Of course I wasn't scared of him, just, apprehensive… It was just odd seeing him this way.

"Of course I did. But what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to hurt you, or Ruby. I didn't know what to do."

"So why now? What's changed?" He demanded, standing up now.

"I told you what's changed, Tim. I've been unfaithful! And I can't live with myself, or you, knowing I've done that. It's not right. It's not fair on you. You deserve to know the truth about everything."

"This ex boyfriend. How come you never mentioned him? How come your family never mentioned him? When I'd ask about any previous relationships all of you said there was none to speak of? You lied?" He accused.

"Tim," I said breathlessly, my head in my hands. "I've been lying all my life."

He was quiet after that, and began to pace. "Who exactly knows about all this? This, lie, that is my life?" He asked, his mind ticking away.

"My sisters. And probably the Professor soon, I imagine they'll tell him before I get to." I replied quietly.

"Okay, okay, that's fine, we can work on that. Call them, tell them it's not going to be an issue now. They don't need to tell your father." He said, pacing quicker, his voice sounding desperate.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed, looking at him incredulously.

"I mean, that, that I am okay with it." He said, smiling insanely.

I pulled a skeptical face, my eyebrow arching slightly. "Okay with it? Tim, you _can't _be okay with it?"

"I am. Okay. So, everything's fine. We're going to stay together, stay married; marriage is for life you know. And Ruby _is_ my daughter. She is. And, and that's that. That's all that needs to be said of all this. Okay?" He sat down, pushing his brown hair out of his face, revealing a smile. "Glad you got all that off your chest? Got any idea what's for dinner?" his smile was eerie, and his eyes looked like he was going to burst. He stood up casually, brushing down his trouser legs, but his cheek was ticking slightly, his smile faux.

All I could do was blink at him in response. Had he gone mad? How could I blame him, for what I'd just unloaded onto him? "Tim, sweetie, it, it isn't going to work like that?"

He nodded still smiling. "It is. You're sorry for everything, right? So it's over. You're staying. I forgive your adultery. It won't continue."

And then the self assured grin on his face began to annoy me. Yes, I was glad he hadn't gone ape shit and tore the apartment up or something, but, there was no way he could brush this under the rug. _I_ couldn't brush this under the rug. "What if I'm not sorry for it?"

"Then, we can work it out. Marriage counseling. My parents swear by it, after 30 odd years together." He'd grabbed the TV remote now, flicking the channels.

I stood up and wrenched it from his hands. "No, Tim. We can't." I couldn't help but be harsh now. "Do you not get what I just told you? I cheated on you. I married you, because I knew you could provide for my child. I lied to you. I'm leaving you?"

And then the anger came. "You're leaving?" He challenged. "You wanna leave? You're not leaving, Blossom, I'm kicking you out! I want you to go. You can take you're bastard child with you too!" He yelled now, centimetres from my face. I didn't even flinch, I gave him a hard stare. This was more like it. The monster had become unleashed.

"That's just fine, Tim. Because that's exactly what I plan to do." I muttered, storming into our bedroom. Why I headed in that direction I don't really know, I just needed to get away from him.

"_Now_, Blossom, I want you to leave _now!_" he bellowed. I heard a massive crash, and whipped my head round the door to my bedroom. He'd thrown the TV into the glass coffee table. Who'd have thought he had all that anger in him. Who could blame him? I'd just pulled his life apart. "Pack your things, and go."

"Now? It's 7 o clock in the evening. Ruby is at Bubbles-"

"You can join her." He pushed past me, grabbing a gym bag from under our bed. He began to empty the contents of my wardrobe into it unceremoniously.

I was in shock, I had never seen Tim with such spirit. I can't say I was enjoying it, as it was in the process of me being chucked out, but it was good to see there was this side to him. I'd always known Brick had fire in him, I'd always thought of Tim as a wet blanket man. Not that it mattered to me now.

"You can come back tomorrow for the rest, while I'm at work. Once everything's gone, I want my keys back." He grumbled.

I just stood there, and nodded. I felt awful, Tim looked completely broken and irate. But it felt good to have finally told the truth. I picked up the gym bag and gathered some work clothes into them. I went into the bathroom and picked up mine and Ruby's toothbrushes and a couple of towels.

When I left our bedroom, I noticed him with my handbag in his arms. What was he doing? My face screwed up in anger and I yanked it out of his grasp.

"What the hell are you doing?" He was trying to find my phone. "Tim I have nothing to hide, for once I've told you the whole truth!"

He turned and grabbed at my bag again. As he did, my packet of contraceptive pills fell out onto the floor. Oh, shit. Adding fuel to the fire.

"What are these?" He said, picking them up. "Something else you've hidden from me?" He inspected them closer before I could grab them away. I watched him notice the days of the week labeled on them. "These are, contraceptive pills, aren't they? You're on the pill? And you never told me?"

"Tim, I just couldn't have another child, without you knowing-"

"You know what, just, leave. Now." His voice was calmer, resigned. Broken.

I decided to do what he wanted this time. I left him, burying his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, I found myself outside Bubbles' house, several massive gym bags balanced on my shoulders. "Hey." I said with a small smile.<p>

"Oh Blossom." she sighed sadly, opening the door wider for me to get through.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r!<p> 


	29. twenty nine

Did we all have a good chrimbo? I did, god, I've eaten so much! ;) Looking forward to the new year :) Now, thought I'd let you all know I've started writing the sequel :) Got at least three quarters of it all planned out, just got to get writing away now. Some exciting things lay ahead of these puffs and ruffs! ;D

* * *

><p><em>I've been a fool and I've been blind, I can never leave the past behind - Florence &amp; The Machine, Shake It Out<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

Bubbles and Zac lived in a three bedroom house on the edge of downtown Townsville. Luckily for me she had a spare bedroom with a pullout sofa in it, where Ruby and I would have to spend the night.

Just tonight though, I wouldn't burden her for any longer than that. Bubbles had given me a bit of space to sort myself out, I'd awkwardly wondered through to the spare room with the bags of Ruby and mine's stuff.

With a big sigh I sat on the sofa, looking at the belongings on the floor. I couldn't believe he'd kicked me out. Totally justified actions, of course, I deserved nothing more. I'd ruined his life. Completely took away everything he thought he had. And he was angry. This would get rather messy. I could tell it was far from over.

Anna Olsen. God I didn't even think of her. She's going to tear me a new one when she see's me next.

I rolled my eyes and lolled backwards, slumping against the sofa. This was what I had wanted to do though; I'd wanted the truth out. And now it was out, I'd take the consequences as they came to me, blow by blow.

I just hoped I wouldn't lose too much of my _own _family in the process…

I felt, strange. Oddly at peace with what had happened earlier. I had it coming, whether it was 20 years from now, or an hour ago, it was going to happen one way or another. I suppose I was lucky in a strange, strange way, that the crime rate had been ever so low in Townsville these days. At least I didn't have villains to deal with as well as my useless love life.

I grabbed at my handbag, finding my phone at the bottom of it. Scrolling through the contacts, I found Brick Jojo listed near the middle. I raised a knowing eyebrow, I knew he'd been in my phone. I was glad though. Pressing the call button, I exhaled as it rang.

"_Hello?" _Brick answered.

"Hey." I replied, a little sigh escaping my lips as I did so. "It's so weird being able to call you."

He laughed. _"You okay?" _

"Erm. Yeah. It's over. He knows."

"_How did it go?"_

"Could have gone better. But then it could have gone worse. He threw the TV into the coffee table." I mumbled.

"_He did _what_?" _Brick said sounding astounded. More astonished then I expected, considering the temper of himself _and _his brothers. I imagined TV's got thrown about on a daily basis in his home.

"Can you really blame him? I've completed ruined his life Brick. He kicked us out, too, I'm at Bubbles at the moment."

"_Where are you gunna live?" _

"I don't know. Haven't really thought about that part yet. I got enough of my own money saved to find a little place, I guess." I said, looking down and playing with the hem of my t shirt, worst comes to worst I could go to the Professor, I can't imagine he'd be that happy with me once he finds out though.

"_Stay with me."_ Brick said, making my heart beat loud in my eardrums.

"Brick, I couldn't do that, what about your brothers?"

"_Where else are you going to go?"_

"I, I don't know." I said, stuttering slightly. "My Dad's?"

"_Stay with me, till you gather enough to find a place of your own. We could, even get a place of our own…"_ Brick trailed off, awaiting my reply.

"We could, I suppose." I said, not being able to hide my smile.

"_You got work in the morning?"_

"No," I sniffed. "I don't work weekends."

"_Good, me either. Leave Ruby at Bubbles' in the morning, then meet me at your old place, we can move your stuff to my place." _He instructed.

"I dunno Brick, what about your brothers? And where would me and Ruby stay? She's a little too big to share a bed with us." Plus she barely knows Brick...

"_What about them? I'll deal with them-"_

"Butch HATES me. And to be honest, I'm not exactly fond of him. I don't want Ruby to be exposed to that, to such-"

"_I will deal with Butch. He fucking owes me. Big time. Trust me, please? You can't be homeless, and you can't feel comfortable at Bubbles'…" _

I knew he was right. "Okay. Okay, I trust you." I said, with a small smile.

"_Good. Meet me at your place then, yeah? Tomorrow at 9?"_

"Yeah…Okay then."

"_Everything will sort itself out, okay. I promise. I'm here now, and, I'm not going anywhere."_

I sniffled slightly. "Good."

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa bed still, staring out the window in front of me. I'd been that way for a few hours, just thinking about things.<p>

The light was off, and the sun was almost done setting. I'd changed into a pair of joggers and strappy top, I hadn't had the heart to route through my bags of possessions to find my pajamas. All I'd done was yank my hair out of its loose bun.

The door slowly opened, but I barely stirred.

"How are you doing?" Bubbles asked gently, handing me a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"I've had better days," I said with a smile, taking the mug from her hands.

"Did you want some dinner? You've not eaten anything?"

I shook my head, slightly stirring myself. "Oh, no thank you, Bubbles. Has Ruby eaten?" Ruby, I completely forgot about her.

"Of course she has. She's dosed off on the sofa. We can bring her in here when you're ready."

I nodded. "Thank you so much Bubbles."

She shook her head. "Don't mention it. What are sisters for?"

There was a pause, as I looked out at the sun, and Bubbles down into her mug.

"I'm going to be divorced." I said, decidedly, but dejectedly.

Bubbles didn't reply, I guess she didn't know how too. "Probably the right thing to do." She mumbled.

I nodded, sipping at the hot chocolate slowly. "Isn't it crazy what love can do to a person?"

Bubbles nodded too. "I suppose it is."

"Love can bring you so much joy. It can make you feel so happy. But, it can tear you apart." I said, looking out at the orange sky again.

"There's there no dark without the light, though, right?" Bubbles said.

I agreed. "You're right. There's no good without the bad. But, Brick." I paused. "He is good. He's my good. He's my bad, too. He isn't really as heartless as he always seemed. Sure, he, he was made to destroy us, me, in particular, but, he has a brain of his own. And due to our circumstances, that goal he was created for, he's grown out of it. He doesn't want to destroy anymore. He has a job. He, he has a daughter. And do you know what changed all that for him?"

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"Love, Bubbles. He, he loves me. That, is the sole thing I am sure of these days."

She placed the mug down on the side, and slung her arm round me, pulling me close to her.

"I love you, Blossom. No matter who you love, I'll be here for you. I promise."

I nuzzled my head close to her. "Thank you, Bubbles."

"And there's a little girl out there, who spent the day drawing these." She pulled a picture out of her pocket. On the picture was 3 figures. Bobbly headed stickmen, two taller then the last one. The smallest and the tallest had red eyes, the one in the middle, pink. She'd drew all three of us.

"It will all turn out okay. You have your family, remember."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	30. thirty

Can you believe 2011 is nearly over? Jeez, where'd the time go? As well as the year, I am afraid He Can Only Hold Her is coming to its end too. But fear not, I have written the first 5 chapters for the sequel already :D Thats what I've been spending my time off work doing, heh. I really like where it's going, and I hope you all do too. I cannot tell you how grateful I am for all your wonderful encouraging words, and all the reviews you have sent my way, and I want to wish each and every one of you a fantastic new year!

* * *

><p><em>So forget your past my goodbye girl, cos now you're home at last - Goodbye Girl, Rumer<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

When I slotted my keys into the door and stepped into a place I once called home, the first thing I noticed was the shards of glass everywhere, that he'd still not cleaned up. The TV still lay amongst the debris that was once, a quite expensive I may add, glass coffee table.

With a sigh, I draped the handle of my handbag over the radiator by the door, and headed to the kitchen to clear up this mess. It wouldn't take me long.

But I was sidetracked by the mountain of clothes, shoes, toys, make up, even things like photo frames with the photo's ripped out, laying in the middle of Ruby's room. On her bed, which he'd also moved into the centre of her room, was a note.

**You can take all this, everything else is mine.**

I just shook my head, screwing the piece of paper up. I wouldn't argue, material things didn't do a lot for me right now.

Wandering back to the kitchen, I grabbed a black bin bag and some old newspaper to wrap the glass in. If I left the apartment looking nice, it might make him feel bad for being so callous. Saying that, he deserved to be callous.

Sorting through the glass and wrapping it up in the newspaper didn't take too long. Once I'd done that, I left the bag in the middle of what was his and my room. See how he liked that. Even though the screen of the TV had a big liquidy dent in it, I placed it back on the stand, then headed to Ruby's room to start bagging stuff up to take to Brick's place.

To be honest I was dreading this. I always imagined moving in with Brick would be such an exciting day. Truth be told, I was nervous as hell. I had no idea what it would be like to live with Brick, let alone his brothers.

How I was going to handle it, I had no clue, but only time would tell. I had decided to organize the stuff in bags, so I could strap them onto my person and fly over.

Just as I was arranging Ruby's clothes neatly into a small suitcase of hers, I heard the doorbell go.

I had this gut feeling it was going to be Tim's lovely mother at the door, so I swallowed my pride, put on a guilty simper, approached the door and opened it.

To my delight, Brick stood there, leaning against the doorframe, a cocky smile on his face. "Need some brute, macho strength to assist you?"

I smiled back, rolling my eyes slightly. "No, but an extra pair of hands could help. Come in, to what once was my home." I said, turning around and heading into Ruby's room again.

"What about 3 pairs of hands?"

I turned around, to see Butch and Boomer, standing sheepishly in the doorway.

"Butch, Boomer…" I said, my voice wavering slightly. "Hi?"

"Don't worry, they are on their best behavior, aren't you boys?" Brick said, the last three words with a slight growl to them.

"Yeah, yeah. We're err, just here to help you move in…" Boomer said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

Butch just glared at me, the only form of reply being the glare and a cross of his arms.

I looked away uneasily, then to Brick, who was obviously finding the whole situation quite amusing. "It will probably only take a couple of journeys now, then."

Brick nodded. "That's fine. How you feeling?"

I nodded, placing my hands on my hips. "Okay, I guess, yeah. Shall we get started?"

The next hour was spent in uncomfortable silences, with the occasional 'thanks', and Brick forcing conversations out of his brothers. When we were finally loaded, and had got Ruby's bed dismantled enough for Boomer to carry (despite Butch arguing he would just wield it over his head), I did a quick scan of the apartment, for anything I would want and wouldn't be able to get ahold of easily after today.

"You okay?" Brick asked, his arms appearing by my sides. I smiled slightly as I watched Butch's skin crawl, and Boomer blush a bit.

"Yeah. Just seems weird. I mean, Ruby took her first steps over there… She discovered her fire breath there, and set alight the curtains countless times in the living room… She doesn't even know she's moving house…" I sighed.

"She will get used to it, she can make many more memories now, with her dad, and her uncles, right guys?"

They nodded and muttered answers grudgingly.

I half smiled. "I suppose we better get going."

Once we were on the other side of the door, I locked the door behind us, dropping the keys through the letter slat, and turned around, taking Brick's hand, and walking into my new life. If only it were that simple.

* * *

><p>"We're moving?" Ruby asked, as we flew towards our new apartment. I held onto her hand tightly and gave it a soft squeeze.<p>

"Yeah. With Brick. And you'll meet two uncles, Uncle Butch and Uncle Boomer."

"Butch and Boomder?"

"Uh huh. Boomer."

"Okay." She smiled. She was too young to understand the implications of all this. And in a way that was good. She could see Tim every now and again if that was what she wanted, but for now, I would wait until she asked after him. Same with who her father is, I wouldn't say until she asked, she was just too young to even grasp the concept of divorce.

When we got to the apartment, I did a double take; it looked, well, there's no other word, it looked clean. There weren't dirty clothes splayed across the room, no beer bottles, or full to the brim ashtrays. It looked, child friendly. Brick really meant this.

It even _smelled_ clean!

"Hey there Ruby." Brick said, smiling down at her.

"Hi Brick," She said softly, scratching her back shyly.

Brick slinked an arm round me and planted a kiss on my cheek. Ruby was pottering around, having a look at her temporary new home. "I put all your stuff in my room, and all Ruby's stuff in her room."

"Her room?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Yeah, Butch and Boomer are sharing while you two stay here. Once we've left they got the whole place to themselves after so it's the most they can do." Brick reasoned. "Wanna see your new digs?" He asked Ruby.

She held her hand to her mouth questionably and nodded, most likely at her fathers slang lingo, but I'm sure she'd grow used to it.

I placed my handbag down, venturing into the kitchen, just to see whether that matched the lounge.

Butch was in there, but I noticed too late, I couldn't just walk out.

"Hey." I said uneasily.

He raised his head in recognition. "Erm, thanks for helping out this morning. I, appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." He mumbled. You could tell he was hating every minute of being civil with me, I wonder what grievous consequences Brick had promised if he were unpleasant. "Your kid here?"

I nodded, "Brick is just showing her round. Her names Ruby." I said, unable to hide the annoyance in her being called my 'kid' provoked. It's a motherly thing, no matter what the situation, I don't take lightly if it involves my child.

He nodded again, turning to face me now. I still couldn't help but notice how similar his annoyed expressions were to Buttercups. He even sneered like she did.

"What?" He asked.

"You just look like my sister when you're moody." I said, not being able to hide a small smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "Buttercup?"

"Yeah. You, do the same pout she does."

He stopped pouting, probably not liking being described like his counterpart. "Listen, Butch. I think, me and you need to learn to at least be civil with each other, while Ruby and I are living here."

He just grunted in reply. I leant against the kitchen side and crossed my arms. "I'm sorry for what I put Brick through. I'm sorry he was an alcoholic. I'm sorry you had to watch that. And I'm sorry you had to look after him through that. But, it's different now. We're going to have to learn to at least put up with each other."

Butch stared at the counter opposite him, but not at me. He looked annoyed, and like he just didn't want to hear what I had to say.

"I don't want us to be, screaming at each other all the time, around Ruby and stuff. Will you be civil, at least when Ruby is around?"

"Look. If you guys are serious about it, whatever it is you got going on, then I don't care. I really don't. Brick needs someone to call him on his shit. I just don't want to have to deal with him moping about like a little baby ever again." He said.

"Okay, well, I promise you, that now I'm here, you'll never have to deal with a Brick tantrum ever again."

"We'll see how long you can keep your word." He said, but he smirked.

I smiled. I think we had, some kind of agreement, I guess.

* * *

><p>"Ruby, this is your Uncle Boomer, and your Uncle Butch." Brick said, to my surprise, holding Ruby in his arms as he pointed to each afore mentioned ruff. "They're my brothers."<p>

"You look like manly Auntys!" She cried, bursting into fits of giggles after, and tugging on a lock of Brick's hair.

Boomer laughed, and Butch smirked. "I guess we do." Boomer grinned.

Brick untangled Ruby's fingers from his hair delicately. "Jeez she's got a grip."

Ruby was giggling still at her little joke. "Mama, is it lunch time?"

I glanced at my watch quickly, it was just gone 1. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Butch and Boomer had jumped onto the sofa and put some cartoons on, probably for Ruby's benefit. She sat next to Boomer, swinging her little legs on the edge of the sofa.

"Takeaway?" Boomer asked no one in particular.

"What do you fancy?" Brick replied.

"I'll tell you what, let me see what I can do in the kitchen." I said, turning back round towards it.

"Pfft, good luck!" Butch called through.

* * *

><p>I'd felt like I was cooking for four small children, not one, when I returned from the kitchen 15 minutes later with five plates of special fried rice. There eyes lit up, I don't think they'd had a home cooked meal, for years more then likely.<p>

There really wasn't much to work with in there, an ancient looking bag of rice at the back of a cupboard, some frozen prawns at the back of the freezer, 3 eggs, some butter, frozen peas and sweetcorn and some sausages. I'd made the only thing I could think of, and decided to fill the apartment with food tomorrow.

After eating, Boomer had switched a game console on, and was showing Ruby the basic controls of some racing game. I wasn't sure if this was the greatest idea, but she seemed amused enough. It gave me and Brick five minutes to sort through my clothes in our room.

"This all seems completely, made up." I said, with a blissful smile. "I should be so unhappy right now. I'm about to get divorced, and feel the wrath of the Olsen's I'm guessing, yet, I've never felt happier."

Brick sat down on the bed. "It's probably cos we both deserve something good coming our way for once. Hows about you put them clothes down, and take yours off?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

I smiled coyly. "I would love to, but, you, my dear, are about to learn the joys of trying to get intimate, with a young, super powered daughter, who jumps into your bed from her own when she has a scary dream, and can come in without making a sound. It aint easy, let me tell you." I said with a knowing look.

"Huh." Brick replied, clearly deep in thought.

I folded the last blouse into Brick's wardrobe, kicking the bag under the bed. I did join him on the bed, accept with my clothes on. "I hope Ruby is going to be okay with all this change."

"Look at her out there, she's having a ball. Don't sweat it Bloss, she's gunna love living here."

I nodded, smiling small. "I just can't believe I'm here with you."

"I still can't get over the fact that that little girl is, _my_ little girl."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	31. thirty one

Hey guys! So, it's 2012! It's also my birthday tomorrow so I thought I'd update today, as I'm a bit excited ;D Probably a little bit too excited for my age, but hey ho! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>You put your arms around me and I'm home - Arms, Christina Perri<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

When I woke, I sat upright quickly, not recognizing my surroundings. I was reassured somewhat when I turned to my left and saw Ruby laying next to me sound asleep, a few strands of my hair in between her fingertips.

Then it all came flooding back to me when I turned to my right and saw Brick lying asleep beside me. I felt content, until I remembered. Tim. Throwing the TV, everything he said, everything _I _said. I lay back down, cringing slightly. I had no idea what came next either. I suppose I'd just have to wait and see.

I looked over at the beaten alarm clock by the bed. It was 9am. I hadn't slept in this late in so long. I'm surprised Ruby hadn't woke me. She seemed to be sleeping really peacefully. I stroked the long red hair out of her face and she didn't even stir.

My body began to tell me to get up, it was late, but I wanted to enjoy this moment for a few minutes longer; I was with my family. This was what my life was supposed to be. Not the heartbroken soon to be ex husband part, no, or the living with Brick's brothers bit, but, the Brick and Ruby part. This was how my life should have panned out. I sank back into the bed, and Brick stirred slightly.

He blinked, and a smile crept up his face as his red eyes focused on me. "You're still here." He said, his voice slightly croaky.

I smiled. "Of course I am; where on earth would I go?"

He slid closer to me, and put his head on my chest.

"I mean you're here cos you want to be. Not cos you have to be." He mumbled sleepily.

I gently kissed the top of his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

I just felt him smile against me in reply.

There was a knock on the door that woke Ruby up. She sat up, her long red hair sticking up in every direction.

"What?" Brick called.

"Erm, there's someone at the door, for Blossom…" Boomer said sheepishly.

I sat upright again then. "Who is it?" I asked, jumping out of bed.

"Its, Tim…" Boomer answered. Tim? What the hell was he doing here? HOW did he even know where I was staying?

"Shall I tell him to fuck off?" he called through again.

"No, no," I looked over to Brick, who was jumping up and throwing a t shirt on, a hard look on his face. I jumped up too. "Boomer, could you come sit with Ruby while I, talk to him?"

Boomer awkwardly opened the door, his cheeks going pink when he saw me in my nightdress. Probably remembering the other day…Knew I'd regret that. "Thanks Boomer." I stalked to the front door, Brick close behind. He'd never met Tim, I had no idea how he was going to act.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded before he even had a chance to speak. He looked me up and down, in my pajama-ed state, and grimaced, disgusted.

"Look, I've just come to see Ruby-" He muttered, standing up right, but Brick interrupted him.

"What makes you think I'll let you see my daughter?"

Tim and Bricks' eyes locked onto each other, and Tim's face just rumpled with shock. I think what I saw was realization. You could not look at Brick, and deny he was Ruby's father. You just couldn't. Same hair, same eyes, same features. She was most definitely his child. And I can imagine for Tim, seeing the evidence right in front of him, was heartbreaking.

"So this is him, is it?" Tim said, still looking Brick up and down with the same broken expression. "The forbidden ex boyfriend? The one you _slept_ with?"

I folded my arms over my chest and frowned. "How did you find me here?" my voice was even, I wasn't in the mood for him to ruin my day, even though I'd ruined his life.

"I went to see Bubbles. She gave me the address."

She what? "Why would she do that?" I mumbled.

"Because I want to see Ruby, not _you. _She knows that. I guess she pitied me. Unlike yourself, your sister actually has a heart."

I rolled my eyes, and turned to Brick, whose eyes were almost glowing red with anger. I placed my hand on his chest, a warning; it wasn't worth it.

"So can I take her out for a few hours or what? I deserve that at least don't I?" Tim said. He looked tired, his eyes bloodshot, and I kept thinking I could smell the faint smell of cigarettes, but that could have been Butch, I knew he was a smoker.

"No fucking way." Brick said, crossing his arms over his chest firmly.

I turned to look at him. "Brick, maybe-"

"I said no. You give up the right to see _my_ daughter when you threw her out. Where would Blossom and Ruby be right now if it wasn't for me? On the street?"

"She has family." Tim muttered pathetically. "Anyway, I've been there since the day she was born."

"What were you thinking throwing a 3 year old out you dumb shit?" Brick growled.

"Brick, calm down. Look, I don't see the harm in Ruby going out with him for an hour or so. It might give her a bit of closure." It could be the last time she sees him, anyway. "If she wants to, I am okay with it."

"Daddy?"

Brick and I turned around to see Ruby hovering a few feet in the air, looking at Tim in the doorway.

Now I saw Brick's heart break when I looked in his eyes. And that hurt me, too.

He looked completely torn. But he and I both knew that this was going to be one long process. Ruby wouldn't even know or accept that Tim wasn't her father for a while. She'd had Tim there all her short life, she wasn't going to wake up in a new home with a new Dad and know it at the age of 3. And this was my fault, for even letting it happen. Brick shouldn't have to suffer because of this. But all we can do is let the time toll I guess and when Ruby asks, I will tell her who her father is.

"Brick, if you're not okay with this, then it doesn't happen." I whispered, putting my head close to his.

He turned to Ruby again. "Do you wanna go out with, _Tim_, for an hour or so?"

Ruby looked to me, then smiled and nodded. Brick turned to Tim, his eyes alight with anger again. He leaned in close, and I almost pulled him back, thinking he was going to hit him. But he didn't.

"If she comes back with one hair out of place, you're mine. You understand?" Brick growled.

Tim nodded slowly.

"This won't become a habit, okay?" He growled again.

I sighed. "An hour, tops, okay?"

Tim nodded again. "I'll just go get her dressed."

* * *

><p>"I don't like this, Blossom, I don't like this one fucking bit. I don't trust the guy! What if he doesn't bring her back?" Brick was raging, stomping across the living room.<p>

Now fully dressed, Boomer and I were sat on the couch watching him go back and forth across the carpet.

"After the warning he received, I don't think he will dream of doing that. He's looked after her for 3 years, I don't think he'll do anything." I mumbled, though the thought had crossed my mind, it would be easy enough for me and the boys to track him down.

"If you're so worried about that happening, go after him. Can't be that hard to find." Boomer added.

"This isn't happening again, that's for sure." Brick grumbled, still pacing.

"Look, if it makes you feel better I'll give Tim a call and find out where he's at. It's been about an hour, he should be on his way back."

Butch strolled out of him and Boomers room in just a pair of boxers. He looked over at his raging brother, then to me and Boomer watching. "What I miss?"

"Blossom's husband arrived. He's took Ruby out for a bit." Boomer answered, getting bored of watching Brick now, and flicking the TV on.

"Trust drama to kick off now _she's_ here." He muttered, wandering into the kitchen. I glared at his retreating back, but I didn't have the heart to bite his head off.

Brick wasn't even listening he was getting so irate. Just as I raised my phone to begin to type out a SMS to Tim asking where he was, the door went.

Brick zoomed to it in a flash of red. Another flash of red sprang in, landing on the afore mentioned flash of red's shoulders.

"Hi Brick! I got ice cream!" Ruby said, clinging to Brick's neck. Brick smiled and tried to dodge the ice cream cone she held.

"So you did." He mumbled, not being able to hide the silly smile that appeared on his face when he saw Ruby.

"Blossom."

I turned to the door, where Tim was leaning. "Can I have a word?"

I cocked my head to the side, my expression indifferent. He looked like shit. I looked to Brick, who was right behind me now, then looked back over at Tim.

I took the few steps towards the door, and Brick followed.

"Alone?" Tim said, looking toward Brick, who glared at him, his teeth clenching.

"Brick, 5 minutes?" I said softly.

Brick reluctantly let me step outside with Tim, and I gently closed the door behind me.

"What?" I asked, still indifferent. I had no idea how to feel around him now. I guess I just felt, nothing. He knew everything, he'd kicked me out, and he deserved to feel like he did. I felt a mixture of guilt and relief when I saw him.

He took a long intake of breath, and once he let it go, his shoulders slumped, and his expression completely changed to a look of complete anguish.

"Blossom, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry I kicked you both out, I didn't mean it. When I got in and all your stuff was actually gone, I, I couldn't believe it. I expected to see you sat there when I got in from work, but you weren't and all yours and Ruby's stuff was gone. Look, I haven't even told my parents anything yet, I've been going out of my mind, we can pretend this didn't even happen?" His voice was cracking as he spoke.

"Tim, you have nothing to be sorry about. You totally deserve to treat me the way you have. I've lied to you. Our whole relationship was a lie, right from the start. And I knew that. I've been pretending too long, I'm not going to do that anymore." I said, my eyes softening slightly.

"But, but I can get past this, all of it. Look at where you're living! You can't raise Ruby here. You don't belong here with a child. You need to come home."

"Ruby belongs with her real father, Tim. It's not fair on her, him or you, to continue the way we were. I wasn't happy the way we were, do you not understand that? I wasn't happy. Were you happy?"

"Of course I was. Ignorance is bliss."

"Well I'm not living in ignorance anymore."

"Well what _do _you want now Blossom?" Tim demanded. "Do you want to leave me? Divorce? You want _him?_"

"I've wanted him all my life Tim."

"What are you saying?" His voice broke on the last word, his face began to crumple. This was worse then the other day.

"Tim. Tim, I'm saying, I don't love you. And, I don't think I ever did. I cheated on you, I lied to you, I've lead you on. I've ruined your life. Why on earth would you want me?" I said, my voice still even and unwavering.

"Blossom, Blossom please! You don't mean it. I know you don't. He's poisoned you. He's no good! You must have left him all those years ago for a reason. What makes you think being with him will work? I won't file for divorce, I won't tell my parents, we can go on like this never happened, just please, don't go. Don't break my heart all over again."

"Brick isn't the poison, Tim. I am. I'm sorry. I'm not coming back. And, I'll file for divorce, if I have to. We're over. And it's my fault. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

With one last withered look, he shook his head, and stomped off.

I leant against the door with a sigh. That was about a million times worse then the other day. I slid down the door, putting my head in my hands. I couldn't help it; I began to softly cry. What had I done to him? I felt completely awful. Why did I let this go on for so long? I should have told him. I should have been 100 percent honest, with everyone.

I nearly fell flat on my back as Brick slowly opened the door. I looked up at him, wiping the tears from under my eyes.

He sighed and cocked his head to the side. "Come 'ere."

I got up, and fell into his arms, crying even more. "It was horrible, he was so upset."

"What did he say?"

"Just, asking me to come home. Telling me we could pretend it never happened and he's sorry. He has nothing to be sorry about. I just, feel like shit. This is all my fault." I whimpered.

Butch and Boomer looked on in horror. I don't think they could comprehend a powerpuff girl crying, it was an odd sight for them, kind of like if I ever saw one of them cry. But Brick had seen me cry.

Brick didn't say anything, he just held me close.

* * *

><p>Brick, Ruby and I stood in a line outside my childhood home. My breath was hitching in my throat, and I held onto Brick's hand tightly. When I glanced over at him, he looked about, 8, 9 years younger? 15 again, standing outside the house with me, about to tell our family that we were in love.<p>

But this time was different. Because Ruby was here, and we were 22 years old, we were adults. We'd made our decision, we'd made our beds. Our family needed to deal with it. I would not take no as an answer this time.

I swallowed hard. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Ready."

We approached the door, and just as I raised my hand to knock, Ruby peeked through the letter slat.

"Grandpaaaa, Granmaaaa!" she called through. Having her here was a slight relief, she wasn't nervous, obviously, her ignorance to what was going on was strangely reassuring.

"Is that my granddaughter I hear, making all that racket?" I heard the Professor call. He must have been in the kitchen when he heard her shouting.

He opened the door with a cheery smile, which soon faded when he saw Brick and I, holding hands, standing rubbing shoulders.

"Hi Professor." I mumbled. "I erm, think we need to talk."

His face went rigid when he looked at Brick, but softened when he looked from him down to Ruby, who was smiling, and squeezed past him into the house.

The Professor sighed. "I guess I've been waiting for this day." He muttered, but his eyes were soft, his smile small. "Well come on in."

"Thanks." Brick said, glancing at me and following me in.

He gestured for us to go into the kitchen, where Sandra sat with a mug of coffee, a magazine spread across the table.

She glanced up lazily, her eyes double taking at the tall, red eyed man stood in the doorway to her kitchen, still clutching onto my hand. He looked, indifferent, sheepish, yet relaxed, shy, yet confident. Nervous, yet calm. He looked perfect, of course, like he could deal with this no sweat. Hopefully his confidence would rub off on me.

"B, B, Blossom, what is he, he doing here?" Sandra cried, eyes wide with fear.

Brick rolled his, letting go of my hand and folding his arms across his chest.

"He's with me, Sandra. This is Brick, Brick Jojo."

"I know who he is! What, what business does he have here?" She said, jumping up and clinging to my fathers arm.

"Can you not see the resemblance, Sandy?" The Professor asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh Ruby." He called into the direction of the living room, where Ruby normally rooted herself when we came round here.

In a puff of red she was balancing on Brick's shoulders. "Yeah?"

Sandra blinked, her mouth forming a perfect o shape. "I, see."

"Shall we fix you a drink and pop on the cartoons, Ruby?" The Professor said. She nodded, bouncing back into the living room that I once sat in as a child.

I turned to Brick. "This is Sandra Utonium, formerly Sandra-"

"Keane." Brick finished for me. "I remember."

Sandra fixed a hard look to Brick. "And I remember you, and your brothers. I thought you'd left town a long time ago."

"I had." He answered simply. "But, we're back now. It seems I have responsibilities here I was unaware of." He gave me a sideways glance, a small smirk playing on his lips.

The Professor returned, and clicked the kettle on. "I think we all need a drink too. Take a seat dear." He nodded towards the chair.

I smiled at Brick nervously, and he sat down first, me next to him. The Professor sat opposite him.

"So." The Professor breathed jaggedly. "I think we all know what you've come to admit, hmm?"

I nodded slowly. "Professor, I'm so sorry. I was, young, and scared, and stupid. I didn't know what to do. I did what I thought was best. I know, what I did was far from it, I know, but, I really am sorry I lied, to everyone, I really am." I burbled, my eyes glassy.

His expression softened, he never could stand to see his girls upset. He reached over and stroked my hand. "Blossom, shh, calm yourself. Theres no need for finger pointing. You're a smart girl. I can see you recognise your mistakes. I won't go over what you should have done, you're not a little girl anymore."

I nodded gratefully. "I really am sorry, though." I whispered. "I didn't want to disappoint you further but. I just, couldn't let him go." I glanced at Brick then, who smiled warmly, and gently squeezed my thigh under the table.

The Professor's soft eyes changed when they turned to Brick. It was a mix of sheer anger and disappointment, but also wonderment. I think even he struggled to comprehend that his girl was in love with a baddie.

Sandra cleared her throat loudly. "Excuse me, but would anyone care to enlighten me? I have absolutely no idea what is going on?" She yelped.

Brick rolled his eyes again, I could tell he was going to get on with his 'mother in law' splendidly. "Ruby is my daughter. Not Tim's." He said like he was talking to a five year old.

She blinked listlessly, her big blue eyes glancing at me in shock.

I sighed, rubbing my eye with my hand stressfully. "Not, whilst I was married to Tim, or even with Tim. Have you not explained anything to her?" I asked the Professor. He gently shook his head.

"Not even…?" I trailed off. He shook his head again.

"What are you hiding John?" She turned to him with accusing eyes.

"I weren't sure it would ever need to be mentioned. I should have known better though." He said, now he looked like the sorry one.

"Basically. Brick and I dated, at the age of 15, for 6 months."

She gasped, her eyes widening.

"I told my family, and they were, well, displeased. So I told them we'd broken up. But, we hadn't."

The Professors eyes widened at this. "You hadn't?"

Brick shook his head. "I wasn't prepared to let her go."

"And neither were I. So, we continued our relationship in secret for 2 and half years." I paused to let that sink in.

"In secret? For that long? How? How did I not find out?" The Professor asked, more incredulous then angry.

"I was, sneaky, I guess. Thorough, I didn't want to upset you all, but, he was all I had Professor." I said, taking Brick's hand and resting it on the table.

"All you had? What about me, and your sisters?"

"I know I had you three, which is _why _I let it go on in secret. I didn't want to lose my family, but I couldn't lose Brick, either. He was all I had, socially, I suppose. As pathetic as it sounds, I did not fit in well at school. Brick spoke to me. He was there more then anyone else." I explained.

"3 years." The Professor breathed, leaning back in his chair. Sandra was still set in stone, with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, but, I broke up with her." Brick added. "I didn't like how all the lying and sneaking around was upsetting her. She was too scared to come clean, so, I felt she'd be happier without me."

"Bubbles and Buttercup set me up with Tim-"

"Tim? Oh god, does he know, about Ruby?"

I nodded. "He does. I, left him."

"Or rather, he kicked you out." Brick added stonily, his grip on my hand tightening at the mention of my husband's name.

"He did _what?" _The Professor cried, sounding almost as angry as Brick.

"I'm living with Brick and his brothers at the moment. I moved in yesterday." I mumbled.

"How _dare_ he?" The Professor was close to yelling.

"Can you blame him?" I added, the knot returning to my throat. "I completely ruined his life. I used him. When I discovered I was pregnant, Brick was no where to be found, and Tim was, besotted with me. I figured Ruby would be better off. So, I pretended."

I watched it sink in on their faces.

"You knew all this time that Ruby wasn't Tims'?" Sandra asked.

"Of course I did. I wasn't even with Tim when Ruby was conceived. I was with Brick. I lied about her due date so no one would figure it out. I lied and lied and lied till it was too difficult to go back. I had one chance to try to fix it when I ran into Butch, but, Brick wasn't exactly having it easy without me, and when I told Butch that I was expecting Brick's child, he chose not to tell Brick. Brick has only known Ruby is his child for, a few days, maybe?" I said, turning to Brick, who nodded in reply.

"She's my daughter, there is obviously no doubt about that. And I will be here to look after her from now on. Make up for lost time." He said solemnly. It was hard to not believe him, he looked unflinchingly serious.

There was a stunned silence.

"I'm so sorry Dad." I mumbled, my voice small and quivering. I felt about 5 years old again, apologizing over stolen golf clubs.

He stood slowly, and approached me, but opened his arms wide. I fell into them happily, letting the tears fall.

"Blossom, I wish you told me, you silly girl." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, I really am." I whispered.

"We can fix this, now I know. We can."

* * *

><p>The apartment was empty when we returned. I felt completely drained. But almost in a good way. I'd been really pleased with how the Professor had taken it. Of course he was still there for me. He was the most compassionate man I knew. He'd never abandon any of us, as long as we were happy.<p>

And glancing over at Brick, who sat with Ruby on the sofa, playing patty cake with her, I knew I was the happiest I'd ever been. Even living with the Rowdyruff boys…

There was still one thing I needed to sort though. Still one thing I couldn't leave as it was.

"Brick, do you think you can keep your eye on Ruby for a short while? I still have some, unfinished business to deal with."

* * *

><p>So, everyone knows now! r&amp;r :)<p> 


	32. thirty two

Thanks for ALL the reviews guys! And all the birthday wishes! I had a good day :) So we've come to the final chapter! I can't say thanks enough for all the reviews and ample support I've received over the course of this story, thank you, SOOOO much! Thanks thanks thanks! I have wrote 6 chapters of the sequel, which will be called 'Crossed Paths', I shall post them probably in a week or two, once they are edited and I feel happier with them. You know what it's like when you first start writing a story, sometimes you change your mind so many times! And I don't want to upload it to here and then change my mind and have to change it and confuse you all!

So yeah, once I've got the first load of chapters sorted, I will post as soon as possible, I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em> Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine, and we'll walk from this place for the last time - Snow Patrol, Open Your Eyes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

As I hurtled through the air, I couldn't pretend I didn't feel a little bit uneasy about where I was heading.

But this needed to be done just as much as coming clean had needed to be done.

When I got to Buttercup's apartment door, I took a deep breathe before ringing her doorbell.

The face that greeted me wasn't a happy one, in fact, she looked downright repelled by my presence. She didn't invite me in, just walked away from the door, leaving it open.

I sighed, entering anyway, and closed the door behind her. It was early evening, she was in sweatpants, a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, a kung fu movie paused on her TV. She jumped onto the sofa, resuming her film.

I stood behind her, lowering my bag. "So you're just going to ignore me?"

"You never spoke to me." She replied shortly.

I rolled my eyes. "Buttercup, please. We're 22 years of age. Nearly 23. This is ridiculous. Can we just talk this out?"

She paused her film again and turned to look at me. "Okay. Let's talk. How have _your_ last few days been?" She asked sarcastically. Obviously Bubbles had filled her in.

All I did was let an eyebrow rise, folding my arms over my chest. But then the annoyance faded, and I let out a heartfelt sigh, sitting down on the armchair near her settee.

I put my head in my hands, and began to wonder why I'd bothered. She wasn't going to make this easy.

But I heard her sigh too. "So, how did it go?"

I wasn't sure whether she asked out of concern or just curiosity, but either way, she was talking to me.

"Awfully, if I am honest. It went awfully. He threw the TV through the coffee table. The $450 coffee table we just _had_ to have. He then threw us out." I said, looking up exasperatedly, running a hand through my hair.

"And you're staying with Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, looking mildly sympathetic, and slightly annoyed.

"We stayed one night at Bubbles. But, today, we moved in with Brick."

I awaited the explosion, but, it didn't come. "Huh. Whose idea was that?"

"His. Ruby is with him now. They seem to have, clicked…" I trailed off, thinking of the two of them.

"So, you've left your daughter with a bunch of ruffs?"

"The situation makes me feel a little uncomfortable too, actually. But, one of them _is_ her father." I said, getting slightly annoyed. "The other two weren't in when I left either."

"At least you know which one of _them_ is the father." She muttered.

I glared at her. "That's not funny Buttercup. I always knew who her father was."

"I know, I know, whatever." She smirked. "Does the Professor know?"

"Yeah, all three of us went over earlier. I just got back really. Sandra took it worse then the Professor did."

"Figures." She rolled her eyes.

"I really should have known, how you guys would have taken it. I should have known. I feel so, so stupid."

"You should do. I mean, you're my sister. Idiot." She said, but she smiled slightly. "So, what now?"

"Well, I gotta find my own place, for me and Ruby-"

"And Brick?"

I paused. "More then likely." She raised her head.

"And I'm assuming I'll need to find a lawyer, to begin divorce proceedings. But to be honest I don't have much knowledge on how any of that goes." There was another pause. "Buttercup, look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. But you've got to understand at least a little bit, why I didn't feel like I could."

"I'm never going to understand why you felt like you couldn't tell me." She said simply, hardening her look.

"Why not? Do you not remember that time, all those years ago?" I cried.

"Blossom, I'm not 15 anymore! And neither are you. We are grown adults. I've, loved and lost. We do crazy things when we lose someone we love. You lost someone you, _somehow_ managed to love, and it made you do some crazy shit, but you STILL could have told me? I'd have thought, that after everything, you'd have somehow thought that I might have understood." There was real emotion in her voice, like if she said anymore, she might even crack and start crying. But as the dust settled of what she just said, I finally understood why this had gotten to her so much.

This was about her miscarriage. She'd lost what she loved, I'd been there for her. I'd lost what I loved, and lived a lie. I didn't _let_ her be there for me.

"Buttercup," I said, sitting down on the sofa next to her now, my voice soothing, almost motherly. "I am so sorry. I finally understand now. I, I didn't even think. I should have told you then, I should have told you anyway, I am so sorry!" I said, a few tears escaping my eyes.

I thought about when it happened, when she lost her baby. I spent about two, maybe even three weeks at Buttercups place, picking up the pieces and putting her back together again. How she'd lay with her head in my lap and cry, about how empty she felt. She told me all her dreams for herself. And how she felt they'd all been shattered. I remember I'd felt completely in sync with her feelings, I knew her feelings. She'd ask if I understood what she meant, to lose something you love so much. I could have told her, I had ample opportunities over the years.

"What upset me the most, is, I opened up to you so much, during that time of my life. You know how difficult that is for me. And you couldn't even return the sentiment." She said, shaking her head.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just grew so used to keeping quiet about it and getting on with what I'd landed myself in. I promise, Buttercup," I said, taking her hands in mine. "From now on, I will be so open with you about this all, about everything."

Buttercup was silent, still shaking her head slightly. "Buttercup, can you ever forgive me? I mean, are we ever going to be all right?" My voice almost cracked.

I couldn't take the silence that ensued, but when she clutched back at my hands, I looked up, awaiting the answer. "You have to promise me, no more secrets. No more secrets, no more lies. We are sisters, we tell each other everything. Understood?"

I nodded, bundling her into a hug. "I love you Buttercup, really I do!" I yelped.

She patted me lightly, her way of returning the hug. "And no more sorries, either. It's over. Me and Bubbles, we are here to pick up the pieces of this mess you got yourself in, leader girl."

* * *

><p>So much had happened in the past few days. Or more so, so much had changed. I think this morning was what made me really feel it. It was when Brick came up with the mail that I realized how much things had changed.<p>

It was about 20 past 8 in the morning, and the mail had came earlier then normal. Brick had gone down to pay the landlord the rent, and picked up the mail while he was down there.

He came back up with a letter for me. That was when it first sank in that this was actually my life now. I was receiving mail here; I properly lived here.

I opened it slowly, a knowing look appearing on my face as I saw the name and logo of an attorneys appearing at the top corner of the letter. I guess I saw this coming sooner or later. I was surprised I hadn't heard from Tim since that day he came over. He hadn't tried to see Ruby again. She hadn't mentioned him, either.

She'd been so distracted by her new family. And their XBOX…

"What is it?" Brick asked over his shoulder as he munched on his toast. The look on Brick and his brothers' face's that evening I'd returned from work with armfuls of shopping bags, was one I won't forget too soon, I don't think any of them had _ever_ been to a shopping mart that wasn't 'express' or 'convenience' and gotten enough food to fill the shelves and cupboards. They completely feasted that night.

He was dressed ready for work, Ruby sat at the small table eating a banana, sat on her little booster seat.

"Divorce letter." I said, my eyes scanning it fervently.

_Mrs. Blossom Olsen,_

_This is to inform you that my client Mr. Timothy Olsen wishes to get separated from you legally on the grounds of Adultery and Unreasonable behavior._

"Unreasonable behavior?" I cried. Who am I kidding? Brick gave me a look which read what I'd just thought, so I just continued to read.

_Hence on behalf of my client, I have made an appeal to the Townsville court of justice to kindly look into the matter. __The honorable judge has accepted my client's plea and has summoned the case to be heard on December 4th. _

_Hence I request you to present yourself before the jury for the proceedings. Any negligence towards this legal notice is strictly condemned._

_My said client will also be applying for full custody of Ruby Olsen, granted that Brick Jojo, pending positive paternity test, gives consent._

I stopped reading then, my hand shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Brick asked, looking over my shoulder. I looked at him, watching his eyes pop as he spotted his name in the print.

"Tim's, Tim wants full custody of Ruby." I stuttered.

"How? What grounds does he have?"

"As far as my law knowledge goes, he has none… I can't believe he's doing this. He's just doing this to hurt me." I exclaimed. A dagger in my back.

Brick ripped the letter from my hands, his red eyes burning in anger. "Let me see that. 'Granted that Brick Jojo, pending positive paternity test, gives consent'. He doesn't have a chance, Blossom, the paternity test is going to be positive. Don't worry. It's going to be fine, we'll do the test, he doesn't have a chance at it. I won't let him take away _my _kid anyway, there is _no way_ that is happening anytime soon."

I just couldn't believe he'd done this. I was speechless, as I read the text over and over.

"I suppose I need to get an attorney." I mumbled. All of this felt so alien to me. And I knew exactly who I needed to talk to about it. My Dad. "This is all just so ridiculous. The divorce, yes, I want to go ahead with that, but the custody thing? It's just so pointless, he has no grounds to appeal for custody on. He's not her biological father, and she is in no danger living with me, or you."

"Don't dwell on it Blossom, like I said, his little plan won't work."

I folded the letter up and placed it on the side. It was easy to say not to dwell on it, but I had a horrible feeling hanging over me. Imagine if he actually succeeded. I couldn't bare to think about it.

"Come on, we better drop Ruby to the Professors." Brick said, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, your right."

And just as things seemed to be becoming just how I always wanted them, something comes along and makes everything difficult again. But what more can I expect? I should know more than anyone that complete and utter happiness doesn't always come easily.

You just have to believe that you will get there.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed 'He Can Only Hold Her', as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope to see you all in the sequel! Thanks once again guys! r&amp;r! :)<p> 


End file.
